The Escape
by daughteralucard
Summary: A side saga to the second time Mirai Trunks' dies in the malkavian saiyan series. with a lot of differances If you have not read the first two you will have no idea waht is going on
1. the poison blade

YIKES. I know I know please don't throw rocks at me but this isn't the first time I have posted a side saga while writing others. Only this one can have many chapters. SO…..MANY…..CHAPTERS!

This is a side saga to the secondt time Trunks died and for those of you who don't remember he is not wished back in the main story when he dies for his mental states sake.

So here it is and I hope you guys review. I am working on my other stories I promise I just have to finish the chapters.

This does not follow the actual main story. It is just similarities. Mirai Trunks is just the same. Only we will not have Mirai Vegeta but he is still alive in Mirai Trunks's time I promise and there are a lot of similarities to that you might find.

Chapter 1

Vegeta looked to the skies. He stood in that way that made every bit of him royalty. His flame like black hair flowed slightly in the warm breeze. He stood in the famous pink shirt, blue faded jeans and a pair of black boots. He had been watching those quite a bit lately.

He would look where his home planet use to be and wonder about life if Freeza had not fucked it up.

Secretly he wondered what his father wsa doing now in the afterlife. Don't mistake me, he blamed his father for everything that had happened and could never forgive him for the life he gave his son, but even he wondered about his father from time to time. He looked over at the yard. His son had arrived back from the future to help with the androids. He arrived in that spot. His son's death was what stirred him to wonder that very night.

Trunks had never had Bulma for him and Vegeta new all to well that his future self was unable to really raise him at all. The boy had to raise himself just like Vegeta did. He began to wonder if thesaiyans were thinking about him. Little did he know that in HFIL the saiyans _were_ thinking of him. Just not in a way that Vegeta was thinking of them.

Deep in the baron waist land of jagged rocks, a large blood fountain, the caves and huts where the residence rested in, and the large mine in the base of the cliff where the saiyans resided and worked the mines and the mining town so they could buy time with loved ones that went to heaven, the saiyans were scheming.

King Vegeta sat at the table with his most trusted friends. He did not work the mines, he ran the towns. He and the others who did work the mines left their jobs early. King Vegeta scanned the table. Nappa, his son's trusted bodyguard sat across from him. Next to Nappa was Bardock, who King Vegeta had recently grown friends with, and his son Radditz, who traveled with his son and Nappa before.

"You summoned us," asked Bardock a bit irked that he would not make enough today to save up to see his wife this week.

"Yes," he said, "I was down at The Poison Blade (sound familiar?) today and I over heard Cell and Freeza talking."

"So," asked Nappa yawning, "they been good friends sense Cell got here, they hang out together everywhere."

"I think those two should just give in and fuck each other," said Radditz. Nappa and Bardock chuckled a bit.

"They think they found a way out," said King Vegeta very seriously. The table became eerily quiet. They were the only ones at the bar this early in the afternoon; everyone else was working or training at this time.

"Wait, lizard brains and bug boy found a way out," asked Nappa breaking the spooky silence.

"Well, that's what they said. Said that down past the Poison Blades is a large field where the Goz and Mez are there is a large crevice in the mountain. Cell says he heard Goz and Mez talking very loudly because they were drunk. Said they were complaining about some guy named Goku."

"Goku," asked Radditz and Nappa in unison. Radditz turned to Nappa and quietly whispered. "Do you think it's the same guy."

"Oh yea, definitely, how many other guys do we know who call himself Goku."

"Do you two know who he is," asked King. Nappa and Radditz spun back around and chuckled a bit.

"We know _a_ guy named Goku," said Nappa.

"Yea, but I'm sure it's a common name on earth it's most likely not who we think it is," finished Radditz.

"Okay," said King lifting a brow. Nappa and Raditz never mentioned to anyone what the humans where calling Kakarott. They figured as long as they kept it quiet no one would ever know that a third class beat them. Radditz hated the very fact that his father and younger brother were stronger then he was but secretly he was amazed at the levels his third class father and little brother could go. They could become elite if theyreally wanted to.

"So what are you thinking," asked Bardock turning to his king.

"I'm thinking we go there ourselves and check it out. Goz and Mez are fucking pushovers no need to worry about those two."

"Yea, but what will happen when we reach the exit, then what?"

"Then we go backwards."

"Backwords," asked Nappa.

"Yes, backwards. I got this all figured out."

The four saiyans left for the poison blade that night. They arrived and there it was in a large gothic castle. The place was busy tonight. The poison blade was a large club the saiyans liked to visit. Yamma gave it to them for working so hard. At first for some reason he thought it would be a good idea to give them a satanic church. Yamma always figured that this was hell so it made sense. They didn't use it as a church. Some young upstart that came to hell with Cell found use for it.

What his name was, where he had come from, nobody had any idea. He was obviously saiyan, he had a tail, he freaked out in front of them when he realized he had one. King Vegeta and Bardock had found him wondering around and when they asked how he came to be he looked slightly confused. King Vegeta and Barock figured that snese he was only sixteen there was no way he was born when the planet was destroyed, that was almost 25 years now.

When they pointed out they knew he was saiyan he looked even more confused at that they acted like they don't know him and King pointed at the tail asking who his parents where. But when he saw it he freaked out a bit and ran off down to the small mining village. They had not heard or seen anything of him until a couple months later when suddenly the church was no longer a church. It was usually pretty crowed so people would see glimpses of him here and their and he has talked to most of them but had never revealed who he was.

Right now the stranger was sitting at the bar and saw the four of them walk in. The stranger smiled, he knew who they were, he had been told by a few saiiyans here and there. He never really spoke to them although he had been meaning to now for 15 years. He was usually just busy talking to someone else or going somewhere else. He liked when most of the saiyans where here, he could walk through the town in silence by himself.

He was always by himself even with a million others around him, but at least this way it would be quiet. Tonight he planed on going into town but first he would talk to at least one of them. He heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey you gonna make me another one of those Red Lady's or am I going to have to ask your bar tender to do it?"

The stranger turned around and smile when he saw Turles there. "Make yourself a drink," he said with a smirk.

"Man you know it spooks me how much like our prince you remind me of when you smirk like that."

"I know you keep telling me," said the stranger walking around to the back of the bar.

"You should have met him; he would have had a field day with you. I tell you, you guys have way too much in common to get along."

"Oh really," chuckled the stranger, "like what."

"For starters your habit of questioning, he tends to do that to but gets a bit irritated when someone questions him. You don't get irritable but still you guys would really get into it."

"Scary thought," said the stranger smiling.

"Yea, well, he will be here someday, he just keeps getting delayed is all."

"That's a nice thought," said the stranger sarcastically. He set the drink down in front of Turles and looked over at King Vegeta, Nappa, Bardock, and Radditz. He watched them walk toward Freeza.

"What are they doing," asked the stranger slightly alarmed. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I don't know," said Turles now interested in what his friend was getting tense about. The stranger's back stiffened when he saw King Vegeta leering at Freeza. He was whispering something to him but it was too loud for either of them to hear. Turles stood slightly when he saw Freeza smirking at him.

"Something is wrong," said the stranger.

"Yea, you look like your getting one of your bad feelings," said Turles, "I'm guessing this isn't about to go down well."

"They aren't fighting in HERE. Not under MY roof they aren't."

"Let's see what happens," said Turles, "this could just be a bad feeling."

"Yea, but it isn't starting to look like it." As he said this the stranger and Turles watched Freeza get up and get into the Kings face and they started to argue about something. Suddenly Freeza threw a punch but the King just ducked.

"Not here they aren't," said the stranger now jumping over the bare and storming over their. Turles followed him quickly trying to keep up just in case it got too much for the kid.

The stranger took Freeza by the tale and flung into the table. It didn't break thankfully but it did skid across the floor. Freeza jumped to his feet and King Vegeta was going to charge him but Turles was keeping a good grasp on him.

"That information is none of your business! I don't know how you found out but I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up," came the angry voice of the stranger. He looked from from Freeza to King Vegeta and back to Freeza. "You disrespect my home like this! Both of you leave now!" King Vegeta and Freeza locked eyes and King Vegeta left. Freeza followed and so did Nappa and Radditz. Bardock stayed behind and seated himself at the bar. Turles followed the others to find out what had just happened.

The stranger went over to the bar to serve Bardock. "Petrone," he said dully.

"Strong drink," said the stranger picking up a couple shot glasses and the Petrone.

"Well after that I'm going to need it," he said putting his face in his hands.

"What was that all about," he asked now filling both of them. Bardock took it and poored it down his throat quickly and the stranger did the same.

"Oh, just something Freeza said."

"Was it about Goz and Mez," asked the stranger eyeing him. Bardock eyed his back.

"What are you talking about," he asked with a slight smile.

"Goz and Mez came in here the other night. They got pretty drunk and left the bar. Freeza left to follow them cause one of them said something about Goku. Well King Vegeta came in here and I was standing next to the bar tender at the time serving someone else. Cell came in after Freeza sat himself at the bar over on the other side. It started emptying and we could hear them talking rather loudly after a few drinks.

Freeza said that he found a way out of hell after hearing Goz and Mez go on about Goku."

"Man, who is this Goku guy," asked Bardock. "Nappa, Radditz, Freeza, Cell, and Goz and Mez know him now you know him to."

"Yea, I know him we have all met him."

"Yea, that's what you guys say. Who is this guy?"

"You really don't know," asked the stranger lifting a brow.

"No, should I?"

"Okay the way it was explained to me was Goku was a saiyan baby that was sent to earth to destroy it but never did."

"What? Kakarotte was the one who was sent there."

"Well see people on earth call him Goku. Bumped his head when he was a baby and an old man named Gohan raised him and named him Goku. He had no idea who he was until Radditz got there. Then Prince Vegeta and Nappa went into further detail about it to him."

"How do you know that?"

"Okay first of all I was born on earth and second of all I work the bar a lot, you hear a lot of stories from people."

"Yea, I guess….wow….who else knows besides you guys?"

"Turles, Brolly, Brolly don't talk to anyone though, he just sorta sits in the back and broods a lot."

"Wait, you guys all knew and nobody told me," said Bardock now standing up in anger.

"Take it easy man," he said bowing up a bit, "we all thought you would know seeing as how Radditz knew." Bardock glared him down but sat down and ordered up another shot. How could his own son not tell him of his brother! It was a damn good thing Radditz was not here right now or he would have seen his head buried in the floor.

"Aw don't feel bad," said the stranger, "you guys know how to get back to the living now so you just need to do so."

"Not completely," he said, "we came here to demand Freeza tell us how to get there from the check in station."

"Go back the way you came," said the stranger pooring another shot glass for himself.

"Yea, but how is the question."

"Jump from the sky backwards," suggested the stranger.

"Well His Highness said something like that. Only he just said we go backwards. The problem is make sure we are alive when we get there. That's what we really needed to know."

"There is no garentee of anything," said the stranger. Bardock just nodded. "Look if you want my advice go for it, jump out of the sky, see what happens. Can't be worse then this hell whole."

"I don't really think anything is worse then this shit whole called Hell."

"Home For Infinite Losers," chuckled the stranger a bit, "guess that means we are all the losers."

"Yea, you can't get any lower then a loser I guess."

"You could be a cigarette."

"What?"

"Nevermind," said the stranger smiling a bit.

"You're a strange one aren't you."

"Just a tad bit."

……………………………

"So you guys know how to get out of here," asked Turles excited.

"We know how to get to Yamma's office, we know we need to fall from the sky, the next part is making sure we get there alive," explaned King Vegeta.

"Well if anyone would know the owner who is the bartender sometimes will," said Turles, "he knows everything it seems like."

"How can he know _everything_," asked Nappa.

"Because people tell him everything. You ask him about anything going around and he knows about it."

"I figured Freeza and Cell wouldn't have told him," said Nappa.

"I don't know what it is but he literally knows every word on the street."

"Then we should see him," said King Vegeta, "he might know how to get back to life from here."

"Already did," came a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Bardock coming up.

"Where have you been," asked Nappa.

"Stayed behind for a couple drinks and a bit of information. Bar tender and owner said he overheard Freeza and Cell talking about it in secret."

"What did he say about being alive," asked Turles.

"Said nothing is certain."

"Well damn," said Radditz.

"Yea, looks like we are going into unfamiliar territory with a plan that could probably backfire," said Bardock.

"Wouldn't be the first time," said King leading the way.

The stranger watched them leave toward Goz and Mez zone. He smiled a bit and followed careful to be unnoticed.

…………………………………………..

Okay so there ya go. I'm going to try and update a bit on one of the other stories.


	2. plans in action

So I left questions leave me alone! Okay Mirai Trunks is still the gothic vampire we all know and love. Shiru is not in this side saga though. Instead of having her dead I put King Vegeta in it. It is sort of my idea of what would happen had King Vegeta never been revived and Shiru was not in hell. Mirai Vegeta will not be joining us in this one either. If you have any other questions about what is going on don't hesitate to ask.

Shahi: Sorry for the confusion darlin'

Chapter 2

Vegeta woke up the next morning He walked down the graveyard to his sons grave. He stood across reading the tomb stone that read "Great! I wanted to be cremated and now I'm going to be skull fucked by a worm for the rest of eternity". Vegeta sighed and walked out of the cemetery As he made his way home his least favorite person popped up in front of him startling him.

"Hey Veggie!"

"Kakarot! How many times do you I have to tell you to not call me that," he shouted. He was irritated by the very sound of his voice. He wanted to rip the younger saiyans vocal cords right out of his throat. Goku chuckled a bit at Vegeta's violent outburst.

"Sorry Vegeta, I was wondering if you would spar with me today?"

"Why would I want to do that? I have other things going on Kakarot!"

"Please Vegeta!" Vegeta growled a bit. "Hey, come on it will be fun! Let's just spar for a little bit. I having been getting a bad feeling lately and I really just want to get my mind off of it."

"Your getting a bad feeling and just ignoring it? You have got to be the biggest moron I have ever met!"

"Yea, well I think your just scared I will beat you again," said Goku poking at his ego.

"Or maybe I just have better things to do then beat the crap out of a ridiculous clown like you."

"Yea, I knew it, you're scared," teased Goku. Vegeta was starting to get a migraine.

"Kakarot if I spar with you will you stop talking?"

"Sure," said Goku with his face lighting with excitement.

………………………….

Getting passed Goz and Mez was pretty easy. Getting to the cave was a breeze, running passed Yamma's ogre goons wasn't to hard, now came the next part, getting back to the living. King Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, Turles, and Bardock stood looking over the clouds just staring at it.

The stranger was loosing patience now. He quietly walked over to the unsuspecting group.

"So what now," asked Nappa.

"We go backwards," said King Vegeta now turning around. He then locked eyes with the stranger and gasped in shock. The stranger shoved him backwards and King Vegeta fell down . He stopped midair and looked as if he hit a giant peace of glass. His eyes began to water as a headache was now creeping up from the top of his head where he had been hit. He got up on his hands and knees looking down at the sky. He knocked on the invisible glass a bit then turned around.

Everyone including the stranger were looking on in curiosity.

"Hey where the hell did you come from," he shouted.

"I followed you guys here," the stranger yelled back, "you think I was going to tell you guys that information and not want anything in return? Your nuts!"

"You're the crazy one! Did you even know that this was going to happen?"

"No," said the stranger with a smile on his face, "I didn't' know what would happen so I just shoved you in to find out. I wasn't going to be the first one to jump out of the sky backwards."

King Vegeta was going to respond when an energy blast from out of no where came his way. He knocked it out of the way and looked up and there stood Freeza and Cell.

"Oh, are you kidding me," he shouted up at them.

"Hey go find your own way out," shouted Freeza.

"You go find a new way out we are leaving this way," shouted King Vegeta. Freeza and Cell landed across from the saiyans and King Vegeta jumped back up on the platform.

"It was our idea to go back the way we came," snapped Freeza, "get lost monkeys!"

"Oh it took you 15 years to figure out that you could just go back the way you came," asked King Vegeta sarcastically.

"You usually find what you are looking for the in the last place you check," mumbled the stranger. As Freeza and King Vegeta started arguing back and forth the stranger walked over to Cell. The other saiyans just watched as the stranger and Cell started having a private quiet conversation.

"Okay really, Cell, did it take you 15 years to figure that out?"

"No," he said, "I thought of it 15 years ago but Freeza said it was a dumb idea. How about you Trunks?"

"Naw, I figured that one out to but never really have the drive to try it out. When these guys decided it would be a good idea to try I had to come see this. Then I figured if they were going to be in the land of the living I had to see them killed and brought back here. It was too good of and opportunity for entertainment to pass up."

"You know 15 years in hell I'm shocked we never talked before."

"Well you did kill me," said Mirai Trunks matter of factly.

"Eh, well, I wasn't aiming for you," he said, "I wasn't really aiming at anyone just the nearest life form."

"Yea, that sounds about right, so what have you been up to besides planning an escape."

"Not much really, Just sorta hangin around. How about you?"

"Well when I first got here I kind of freaked out. I thought I saw Goku and my dad here but then it had occurred to me that King Vegeta was much taller. Then I found out I had a tail and freaked out. A year later I took that satanic church no one was using and decided I wanted my club back so I rebuilt it sort of."

"Good use for it," chuckled Cell.

"What are you to laughing about," asked Turles now walking over followed by Bardock and Radditz.

"Oh, Cell here was the one who killed me," said Trunks.

"You know him," asked Radditz, "why what's his name! He wont tell anyone."

"You wont tell them who you are," asked Cell turning to Trunks who just shook his head.

"So who is he," asked Turles.

"His name is Trunks," said Cell confused that Trunks never told anyone his name.

"A saiyan name," said Radditz, "okay now where did he come from." Cell and Trunks exchanged smiles.

"If we ever get out of here I'm sure you will find out," said Cell.

"Wow, even me," asked Trunks.

"Eh, I don't know. We both came from the same place and time. Not to mention I killed you," said Cell. He never really hated Trunks so to speak. He didn't particularly care for him but at the same time he didn't really know the half saiyan prince.

"I hate you," said Trunks.

"Yea, but see I killed you and helped bring hell and torment to your world."

"That is true. I'm sure that if you didn't I wouldn't really care about you one way or the other," agreed Trunks.

"What the hell are you two talking about," asked Turles.

"Well in my time this evil scientist made him and these two androids and they tormented the planet and all that. For some reason now that I'm dead it doesn't really bother me as much."

"Well," said Bardock, "we are all stuck in one hell together. I think that the only ones who really have any kind of vendetta is the King and Freeza. Personally I don't really care anymore either."

"Yea," said Radditz, "just seems unimportant now."

The head someone cry out in pain and saw that King Vegeta had through and energy blast and Freeza causing him to fly over the platform and through the glass coating down to earth.

"Wow," said Trunks, "why didn't we think of that."  
"Good question," said Nappa who had been watching the scene.

"I guess we should go then," said King Vegeta following Freeza backwards. The others did the same and they found themselves falling to earth.

……………………………………

Vegeta and Goku both stopped mid spar. 8 powerful energies had just popped up out of no where and six of them felt very familiar.

"How is that possible," breathed Goku, "they are dead."

"I don't know," said Vegeta very quietly, "but I suggest we find out and put them back were they came from."

"Yea," agreed Goku, "lets go find the others."

…………………..

Next time! Shit will go down, stuff will happen, I like my confusion with sugar and cream please!


	3. The Return to Earth

Okay it has been far to long so time for an update on me. Well I moved and was without internet all this time but I haven't forgotten you guys. I do miss everyone on the net that I have not talked to but if you wanna talk to me face to face you can most likely find me on webcamnow . com. So here are your responses and I do apologize if you had to go back and read the other chapters.

Matrix Taylor: Ya sorry about that short chapter but it happens.

I-Love-Trunks1: haha ya I thought this was a better twist

Fan-to-fiction: ya its only gonna get better!

So here is your chapter!

Chapter 3

Yamcha was pimpin' out today. His hair was awesome, his cloths were awesome, hell his ass looked especially awesome today. As he went strolling down the street like he was a music video star he noticed all the girls checkin him out. Oh yea, he may be older now but he was still a real ladies man. Nothing, absolutely nothing could go wrong today.

SLAM

Yamcha stumbled back as two men just appeared in front of him. One was short with spiky hair, Vegeta of course, god he hated that guy. The other was his tall goofy friend Goku, so understanding, so powerful, so stupid. Yamcha sighed a bit as he saw the look of danger on their faces.

"Yamcha! We might be having a problem here. 6-"

"9," corrected Vegeta a bit annoyed.

"Yea! What he said! 9 powerful levels just appeared out of nowhere and only 5 feel familiar. But there is just no way!"

"No way for what," asked a slightly confused Yamcha.

"Seven people just broke out of Hell," said vegeta pretty much summing up everything they knew.

"DAMIT! I WAS FEELING SO AWESOME TODAY! MY ASS IS AWESOME TODAY! WHY!!!??" Vegeta and Goku exchanged looks and looked back at Yamcha.

"What are you talking about," said Vegeta, "your shirt doesn't match your shoes."

"Yea, and your hair is a bit lopsided," said Goku trying to help.

"Shut up…"

…………………………………

"Guys, why are we all just standing around," demanded Nappa.

"Because we can," said Trunks with a bit of attitude in his voice.

"We are sensing the power levels of the people here," said King Vegeta as he looked ominously over a cliff.

"This is ridiculous," shouted Freeza, "the only ones who have never been here is you and this clown over hear." He pointed at Bardock who was staring intensely at a frog.

"This reptile thing is giving me the creeps," said Bardock. King Vegeta rolled his eyes. Cell rubbed his temples, what on earth did he do to disserve these people. Sure he killed. Yea, he maimed, and he may have destroyed one innocent life after the other, but seriously!

Trunks was thinking sort of the same thing, except he didn't really want to admit that he may have deserved being stuck with these people. "Okay," he said, "to be honest with you guys I don't really think I'm in any danger of being destroyed, unlike the rest of you losers, so I'm going home. I have had enough of this time line." With that Trunks turned around to leave. He heard footsteps behind him and spun back around to see the small troop following him. "Um, can I help you," he said.

"Yea," said Raditz, "you're the only one here who really knows his way around here so we are going with you."

"What!? Do you know how long it has been sense I was alive!"

"Do you know how long it has been sense WE were alive," said Cell.

"What are you talking about man!? You died the same day I did."

"Yea, well, you have been around longer. Your older."

"So what, go find your own way around like the rest of us did." King Vegeta walked forward and stood nose to nose to Trunks. Actually he was considerably taller then Trunks was so Trunks had to tilt his head pretty far back. The staring contest began.

The look King Vegeta was giving him was burning into him the same way his father Prince Vegeta did. Eventually Trunks shrunk back a bit. King had a horrible smirk on his face.

"Good, it's settled then, you will stay until we can function on this planet without the danger of being brought back to hell."

Trunks just sighed. "Okay, but you guys can't kill anyone while you are here. That goes double for you two," he said pointing at Freeza and Cell. They gave him an innocent smile but Trunks wasn't going to fall for it. That was HIS bit and he would be damned before he fell for his own tricks. He gave them and evil look but turned around to show them the planet.

…………………………………

Piccolo was HUNG OVER! I mean the god of hangovers came for a visit and just would not leave! His head felt like a train was parked on it and he obviously ate sometime that night cause he could not stop throwing up. What did he eat that would taste so nasty going down.

"Dude," said Krillin feeling just as bad as him, "we should not have gone to Denny's last night."

Oh. Yea. Denny's. Fucking Denny's!

"I hear ya," said Roshi who was laid out on his couch with a wet towel over his head.

"It was your genius idea," snapped Bulma who was on the floor with a tall glass of water and aspirin in her hand. Piccolo just moaned, he did not want to deal with this so early in the afternoon. Who put the damned shades up anyway?

"Why are the shades open," asked Roshi as if he could read Piccolo's mind.

"I was just thinking that," he said.

"Me to," said Bulma.

"Well someone needs to close them," said Piccolo.

"Not me," everyone said. Piccolo cursed himself for not saying it fast enough and got up. He then looked at Krillin who was sitting closes to them and slapped him upside his now hairy head.

"Hey! My head hurts bad enough already."

"Quit yelling," barked Bulma.

"You quit yelling," moaned Roshi.

"Why don't you all quit yelling," snapped Yamcha. Everyone slowly looked up and saw Yamcha, Vegeta, and Goku standing in the living room. Vegeta had a smirk on his face.

"Have to much fun did we," he snickered. Bulma threw a pillow at him. He easily dodged it and gave her another smirk. She just rolled her eyes.

"Look guys I'm really sorry your not feeling so well but 9 people just broke out of Hell."

Vegeta just scoffed, he was tired of correcting him.

"Can't this wait till the hangover is gone," grumbled Krillin.

"But guys the fate of the world might be at stake!"

"Shh," snapped Piccolo.

"Look, Goku, the fate of the world is always at stake we can't get a years peace without the world being in danger somehow. To be honest I really don't see how now is different from any other time other then it has been seven years instead of one," said Bulma loosing her patients. Goku had a look of disbelief.

"Kakarot they are hung over lets bother with it later," said Vegeta flopping on the couch next to Roshi.

"I can't believe how little you guys care," he said sadly.

"Because we are hung over you dumbass," snapped Krillin.

"Give them about ten minutes they will be fine," said Yamcha. Goku nodded sadly.

……………………….

"This is called Krispy Cream Doughnuts," said Trunks. The saiyans and villains looked at the large sign in aw. They had never seen anything so beautiful in there lives! Was this heaven on Earth???

The group walked in and sat at the counter. "Hey," said Trunks, "we got a huge order to fill."

"Yea," said Bardock, "we haven't eaten anything in 2 decades."

"Oh my Kami," said the blond girl in shock, "we need to get you something to eat!" She rushed into the back to have as many doughnuts as possible made. Trunks slapped Bardock upside the head. Turlse just shook his head. He had been rather quiet the whole time because he really had no interest in anything that had gone on the whole they sense they got back from Hell. What was the point? Their planet was gone so why did they even bother trying to come back? There were some things he would never understand and this was one of them.

The lady returned and they all started chowing down. When they were finishing she walked in the back to see if the cook would make any for the road.

"Okay guys," said Trunks, "I have no money and I doubt any of you do so we are going to do what is called a Dine-n-Dash."

"A dine and what," asked Bardock.

"Just run as fast as you can and don't look back for anyone," sighed Trunks.

"That's it," said Turles, "we eat and run?"

"Pretty much," said Trunks.

"hmm, okay let's give that a shot." They all got up and ran out the door leaving Cell behind in the bathroom. Freeza didn't really want to leave Cell behind but had to admit it was pretty funny.

………………………………10 minutes later………

"Okay," said Piccolo getting up from his nap, "let's go save the world….again…"

"Alright," said Goku jumping up ready for action.

"You guys be careful now," said Bulma worrily.

"Woman why are you so worried," asked Vegeta.

"Because, you can't leave me with an 8 year old mistake that you tend to forget is yours to, Goku still owes me 20 bucks, and Yamcha still owes me rent!"

"Okay lets get out of here," said Yamcha. He didn't much like when rent was brought up. It usually brought up problems.

They shot to the sky to follow the energies and found themselves in the middle of a city. "Oh great," said Goku, "I hope they didn't kill anyone."

"You don't think Mirai Trunks would actually kill anyone do you," asked Piccolo.

"I dunno he has been in Hell for 5 years."

"7 YOU MORON, 7! LEARN TO COUNT," shouted Vegeta.

SMACK!

Vegeta and Mirai Trunks ran right into each other and both fell to the ground. Mirai slowly sat up and looked at who it was. "HA! Got you that time!"

"Shut up! What did I tell you about that running into me thing you seem to like to do!"

"Yea, but this time you fell on your ass!"

"What are you doing outside of Hell any way?"

"Long story," he said while being pulled up by Turles. Vegeta locked eyes with the rest of the escaped saiyans. Then finally with Cell who was stared right back. The air grew heavy, so heavy Krillin was actually suffocating, no seriously, he was turning blue!

"Okay," said Bardock, "let's lift the air here so the hairy little man can breathe he looks ready to drop!"

"Who are you," asked Goku.

"Kakarot," said Raditz walking forward. Goku stood ready for a fight but Raditz only stared at him. "What's wrong little brother, I just get back and already you want a fight? Well if that's what you want."

"Hey, hey, hey," shouted Trunks, "we just got back no point getting yourself sent right back to Hell stop it!"

The two weren't listening and just stared each other down.

"See," said Vegeta, "it's really annoying when people don't do what you tell them isn't it kiddo."

"Oh shut your face," he snapped. The two were now going at it. Freeza came running out of the doughnut shop looking a bit angry. He marched up to the group all pissed off.

"I can't believe you guys just left me there to foot the bill! You're a bunch of assholes you know that!"

Vegeta and Trunks were arguing, Freeza was yelling at everyone, Raditz and Goku were wrestling each other one trying to kill the other, Krillin was busy crying that he was called a hairy little man, Yamcha was getting a bit annoyed by Krillins whining, and King Vegeta was having enough. The others just watched the scene in disbelief.

"Will you all just shut up," shouted Nappa, all eyes were on him, "dear kami! Hell wans't this bad! At least there I could get some peace and quiet, I've had nothing but noise sense I got here and I'm sick of hearing it!" The street got really quiet. Citizens who were watching the scene were now slowly disappearing sense the show was obviously over.

"What's going on," asked the voice of a little boy. The others spun around and saw little Trunks and Goten with there backpacks watching them.

"What are you doing here," asked Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"Um, I go to school here," said Trunks slightly confused.

"Go to school here," said Mirai looking around, "where the hell are we?"

"Your in Orange City," piped up Goten. Mirai jumped at the sight of him into his father's arms.

"What is THAT," he shouted pointing at Goten.

"I'm Goten."

"What is a Goten?" Vegeta dropped him on the ground and Mirai made a loud oof noise.

"Come on," he said, "we'll head back to that old pervs island and update you all on what is going on then you need to tell us what you are all doing here."

……………………….

Whelp there it is the long over due update.

Next time:

Things will make less sense!


	4. stage 1 complete!

Woohoo another update! So this one won't be as long because I have to work in the morning. But you ought to be happy because I worked 10 hours a day you lazy bitches! Haha but I digress (my new favorite word you might see a few more times), I obviously love you guys or I wouldn't have written this chapter. Oh and don't worry I have not forgotten the other stories. The rewrite will continue it's just I don't have time to post seven hundred chapters in one night.

Fan-to-fiction: Glad you like it so far ducky!

Chapter 4

Bulma sat in Roshi's house worried for her husband and the others. Roshi was busy watching the yoga girls on tv, oolong was bitching that he was not invited to the party last night, and Puar was keeping Bulma company as she to was worried about the others. Ox King had arrived in tow with Chichi not long after the others left.

His daughter was in tears yelling at Goku while he was not there and Gohan was on his way over to help Ox King comfort her. Little did they know that clueless saiyans were standing outside. The wall blew in and everyone was flown to the other side of the house. Vegeta, Goku, Mirai Trunks, Raditz, Nappa, and a few saiyans they did not recognize were standing outside the huge whole with Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, Goten, Cell, Freeza, and a scared chipmunk standing behind them a bit scared.

"You dumbass," snapped Mirai, "people live here!"

"It was in the way," snapped a taller and older version of Vegeta.

"In the way?! This is the house we were going to and YOUR trying to blow it sky high!"

"Will you two monkeys knock it off," snapped Freeza.

"Didn't we leave you at Krispy Creams," asked Trunks.

"Yes, but I followed you here," he said triumphantly, "and you failed to stop me."

"Um, I don't think any of us where trying to stop you," said Yamcha.

"That's all well and good," said Bulma, "but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Everyone sat around the half destroyed house, some where technically outside now I guess, and everyone's story was passed around.

Vegeta explaned to the others what happened after there death, Raditz explained to Goku that Bardock was their father, Bardock told the ones who were alive the story of his rebellion against freeza, King Vegeta told his, and Vegeta told King Vegeta who Mirai and Trunks where but had a harder time explaining Bulma to him.

"You married an Earthing," he said in fascination.

"Married? MARRIED!? HA! I'd be lucky if I get him out on an actual date without him killing or threatening anyone! What makes you think I want to go through a wedding with this asswhole," snapped Bulma. Vegeta chuckled a bit.

"Woman, you couldn't live without me and you know it."

Trunks and Mirai exchanged looks as their parents went back and forth. The saiyans watched in fascination as the two began the next world war.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you in the foot," snapped Bulma.

"I'll shoot YOU in the foot," retorted Vegeta.

"Not if I refuse to sleep with you ever again."

"Not if I refuse to save your life again."

"Not if I put iodine in your food!"

"God damn you woman!" That was it, Bulma had won the war.

"Jeez, I could have stayed in hell for this kind of entertainment," said Mirai. Bulma and Vegeta both gave him a nasty look. He just lifted his eyebrow at them.

Goten and Trunks snuck off from the rest of the crowed while the argument was going on. They stood on the other side of the house crouched over like they were going on a treasure hunt.

"Alright where's the map Huck," said Goten, "you search the sand and I'll look in the turtle's shell!" Trunks slapped him upside the head.

"Stop watching Dane Cook, he's only funny when you're high!"

"How would you know," yelled Goten with tears in his eyes.

"I wouldn't," said Trunks thoughtfully, "but that's what my dad says to me."

"Oh," said Goten looking at his friend like he was the smartest guy in the world, "what's the answer to life?"

"42."

"Wow Trunks, your so smart."

"Yea, I know, now lets get out of here before my mom asks why we aren't at school in the middle of the day."

Meanwhile back in the house.

"Why where you in hell," yelled Bulma.

"I was a vampire, they don't let vampires in heaven," said Mirai trying to defend himself.

"Oh, what, is heaven some kind of secret club, mortals only!?"

"No but vampires generally kill other people," he said not realizing how evil that sounded.

"Who on God's green earth did you kill!?"

"I didn't do anything to anybody."

"Then how did you get into hell." Mirai fell silent for a moment.

"I may have left a few people for dead and messed up a few minds but I didn't actually kill anyone per say."

"Oh I see," she said sarcastically, "you didn't actually do anything to anyone. Well I have news for you, leaving people for dead is killing them."

"How so," he asked waiting for a good explanation from her now.

"What did you do to leave them for dead?"

"I sorta drank a bit too much blood but anyone can make that mistake."

"How many people did you drink to much from," she was starting to really loose it now.

"Look, how many is totally beside the point, I got sent to Hell because that's just where vampires go." Bulma looked ready to slap him across the face. "Sorry," he said irritated at the injustice of the whole situation he was in.

"Don't sorry me sorry the people that you killed."

"How they are all in heaven! I ain't workin no mine for anyone in heaven!"

"Well in that case your grounded till you are sent back to hell!"

"Why? Because I didn't tell my victims I'm sorry."

"You should have thought about it before you killed them," she said shaking her finger in his face.

"Yea, okay, 'Wow sorry I drank your blood and left you for dead, think you can forgive me for it. We are all dead now so it's okay, right?' that would have gone over really well."

Bulma was about to tear his head off till Vegeta jumped into the argument. "Yea, we got it Bulma, your pissed off, but that isn't going to fix the problem that Cell and Freeza are here."

"What about the others?"

"What about them. They never actually threatened to destroy the planet, except Nappa and Raditz, but the three of us where working for Freeza at the time."

"I can behave," piped up Cell.

"You can't kill Cell," argued Mirai, "he's my buddy!"

"I really don't want to here you talking right now," said Bulma dangerously.

Cell walked over and gave Mirai a big hug and smiled at them innocently. "See I can be nice!"

"Hey I can be nice to," whined Freeza.

"Not a chance," snapped Vegeta. With that he blew Freeza back to Hell (sorry but we had to get rid of him).

"Well that's one problem solved, we still have 9 other problems," said Goku with his head tilted to the side.

"9," asked everyone.

"Yea, King Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz, Mirai, Cell, Turles, and Nappa."

"That's seven," said Bulma.

"Actually," said Vegeta, "Trunks and Goten have gone missing, so that is 9."

"Yea," said Goku.

"You didn't even notice," said Roshi.

"I was still right," he said with a goofy grin. Everyone else did an anime drop thing.

"Who cares," asked Cell.

"I care," said Vegeta, "those two are probably off getting into trouble somewhere."

"Wait," said Bulma, "why are they not in school?"

"They got out," said Nappa.

"At lunch time? I don't think so," said Chichi catching on.

"We'll go hunt them down in a minute, in the mean time where are we going to store all of you," said Bulma.

"You speak of us as if where were storage that needed to be stored away in a storage," said Nappa.

"Dammit Nappa, stop trying to be witty your not," snapped King.\

"King, Turles, and Nappa can stay with us," said Bulma. Mirai gave a small sigh of relief that went unnoticed by almost everyone. "What? You think your not coming to?" He rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"We can probably take Bardock, and Raditz," offered Chichi.

"Who am I staying with," asked Cell.

"You can stay here," offered Roshi. Cell latched on to Mirai.

"Let me come with you please! You're the only one normal!"

Bulma shook her head and pried the super villain off of her son. "You can come visit him," she said, "it's bad enough I have four more saiyans to feed." Cell sighed in disappointment but nodded.

"Who is going to fix my house," demanded Roshi. It fell silent.

……………………………………………………..

Alright! So there it is. Sorry Freeza fans but there were just to many people.


	5. Secret Grudge

Woot another chapter! We all love updates. Previously on DBZ!

Vegeta and Goku where sitting around a coffee table as Goku cried out in pain. Vegeta laughed like a maniac. "Yes," he said sinisterly, "I've done it! I have defeated you!"

"Bulma," said Chichi, "should we mention-"

"No way," said Bulma in a panicky way, "never get between two saiyans playing shoots and ladders!"

Fan-to-fiction: ahem…ya….friends…..hahahahaha

I-Love-Trunks1: I'm really liking this one to yo!

Chapter 5

Mirai wondered down the dark streets in a very familiar direction. He barely took a glance up the whole time. Most people would say he wasn't very bright. It's not smart to walk around in the middle of the night, it sure as hell is a bad idea in Santa Monica. He arrived at the large wooden double doors attached to the large brick building. He ignored the people around him and walked into the building. The nightclub was alive with people.

Busy night. He caught eye contact with the pretty young blood girl. She wore her hair up in pigtails, Trunks watched with affection as her hair wisped her shoulder when she turned her head. The red ribbons in her hair matched the school girl outfit she favored. Her gothic eyeliner made it look as if she cried black tears. Most people didn't realize that she did not wear lipstick, her hair was a natural red color.

She saw him standing in the doorway and had that strange butterfly feeling she got around him. She shoved the guy away from her that she _was_ going to sleep with and stalked over his way in a catlike way. As she walked his way that song Someday by nickleback started to play as if on perfect cue. She stood next to him and leaned on him watching the look of shock on the other guys face.

"He's hot," said Trunks looking at the other guy. He was tall with a brown leather jacket, a fedora to match with black faded jeans and a white shirt.

"Yea, I guess," she said making her fingers walk up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Here and there," he said still watching the other guy getting pissed off that this stranger was all over _his_ lay for the night. He looked even more enraged when the girl laid her head on his shoulder with a smile on her face. "What are you doing Jeannette?"

"Playing games with him," she said pointing at the other guy, "his name is Jordan. He says he is an astronaught."

"Ah, the old impress the girl game, eh? Well he looks ready to charge me."

"Yea," she said affectionately, "he is getting really mad."

"You whispering in my ear is only making it worse."

"You think," she whispered.

"I know. He is coming right over here."

"Ooo, goody, entertainment." Jeannette stalked off to go sit with a group of girls to watch the show. Jordan walked up to Trunks and shoved him.

"Hey asswhole, I don't know who you think you are but she is MY girl!"

"Who, Jeannette?"

"Her name is Alice stupid!"

"Oh, Alice, yea me and her met back in Tijuana, Mexico, she was going to check out a really fucked up strip show with a donkey."

"You motherfucker," Jordan shouted throwing a punch at Trunks. Trunks picked him up around the middle and flipped him upside down. He fell back words and crushed Jordan into a table behind them. Jordan coughed and struggled to get up. Jordan's 'wingman' helped him up and started to showing him back to the bar. Trunks sat down next to Jeannette.

"Dammit," he said to her, "I just get back and already you are trying to get me arrested."

"I should after that Tijuana remark you liar. Why would I go to Mexico to see that when I can probably see it right here at home."

"You are so wrong," chuckled Trunks.

…………………………………..

Cell was sitting on the couch watching Roshi drool over the American Idol girls. He rolled his eyes at Roshi. He turned his attention to the plans in his head to get Freeza back out of hell. The real problem was going to be Mirai. No way would Mirai let him get Freeza out no matter how friendly the two pretended to be with each other.

Why Mirai took his side he had no idea, probably for entertainment sake, whatever worked for him. One thing Cell learned about Mirai was he never did anything unless he got something out of it.

Either way Cell needed to get Mirai out of the picture if not on his side of it.

……………………………………..

Vegeta kept himself locked up in the GR. He was beside himself in what was going on. There was just no way in hell his father could stick around. The man destroyed people for profit for kami's sake! To make things worse, King did not get along with Trunks or Mirai very well. It was actually Trunks's own fault that King didn't like him, Mirai, Vegeta had no idea but the two where in hell together for seven years.

In any case it was a good excuse not to like his father. He didn't want to admit that his feelings were just hurt from being stuck with Freeza for so long. Saiyans don't admit to those things!

………………………………

Mirai came home just as Vegeta walked into the door. The two stood silently in the kitchen for a moment so Vegeta broke the awkwardness that seemed to stick between the two of them when they were left alone. "Where were you at?"

"The Asylum," he said, "wanted to say hi to Jeannette."

"Wanted to say 'hi' huh? I doubt that was the only thing you did."

"Well I did Wrestle mania someone on a table."

"I can see that," said Vegeta now imagining it.

"Sorta slammed him on the table," finished Trunks.

"How do you sort of slam someone?"

"You don't," said Mirai now shaking his head. "Don't matter, only got one hit in he just walked off."

"Well, your bloody mother wants to have a party to welcome everyone here. Not sure why, they should be sent back to hell. Hey, what was with you taking Cells side anyway?"

"Why do I do anything," pointed out Mirai, "cause I can."

"He killed you," snapped Vegeta. He was beginning to think that loosing it over Mirai's death was a waist of time.

"Yea, and?" Vegeta just growled and walked off. What an ungrateful dickhead he was. Mirai watched his father storm off and just shrugged. What was his problem anyway. Mirai opened the laptop sitting on the breakfast bar and turned on music then began digging through the refrigerator. If there was one thing he missed, it was food. Oh the gloriousness of food!

He pulled out pots and pans and got ready to cook himself what looked to a normal human as a full course meal. King walked in followed by Nappa. "What are you up to and what is that noise," he asked.

"Your just jealous, it's the beasti boys! I'm making something to eat, you guys want any food." Mirai didn't have to ask twice. The two sat at the breakfast bar and in came the hyper 8 year old monster who was sitting in the living room and heard the words food and eat. Mirai chuckled at his younger self.

The song switched to bloodhound gang song foxtrot uniform Charlie kilo. King and Nappa where chattering about nothing in particular and Trunks was watching Mirai cook.

Mirai was thankful he had more then just two hands to cook with, he had his handy dandy tail to help out! Trunks found it fascinating. Watching Trunks chop up vegetables while he stirred a pot of noodles at the same time.

"Hey," said Mirai pointing at Trunks, "if mom asks, I didn't play this song for you, got it?"

"Yea, I got it," he said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, how come I don't trust you?"

"I don't know," said Trunks in a fake sad way.

"Uh-huh," said Mirai not believing him. The song changed to 19-2000 Gorillaz as Bulma walked into the room.

"Oh smells good in here," she said, "I love this song." She started to dance to it. Trunks jumped out of his seat and started to dance with his mom. Vegeta walked back in after taking a shower and getting dressed into normal cloths. He shoved Mirai over from the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and shoved Mirai once again to get out of the way of him leaving.

Mirai didn't say anything only gave him a nasty look. King watched the scene curiously then looked over at Nappa who only shrugged. There were bad vibes between them obviously and it was probably better that Bulma and Trunks where not paying any attention.

"Hey," said Nappa, "where is Turles at?"

"Good question," responded King, "hey Mirai, where is Turles hiding?"

"Um, your moms house," said Mirai. Vegeta looked over at Trunks with a very angry look. Mirai had a small smirk on his face.

"Yea….sure…but seriously where is he at," asked Nappa.

"He's with Goku kickin it."

……………………………..

Bardock, Raditz, and Turles where sitting with Goku and Gohan and Goten at the picknick table shoving food in their mouths. Chichi and Videl were talking about girl stuff like their cloths, hot guys at the mall, and Madonna. Gohan and Raditz where the first to finish and started having a private conversation.

"So that pretty girl over there is your mate," asked Raditz.

"No," he hissed, "she is just my friend."

"Oh, that's not what I heard." Gohan pounded him in the arm but Raditz just chuckled a bit, "who would have thought that my own nephew would have a catch like that."

"Why don't you say it a little louder, I don't think they can here you," said Turles.

"Oh, shut up Turles, you have never even had a girl friend," snickered Raditz.

"At least I didn't marry every bitch that showed up on my door step," he shot back.

"I don't know," joined Bardock, "I think that pretty Brunette girl you brought home that one time was a good match for you. Sammy wasn't it?"

"It was Samantha," corrected Raditz, "and it didn't work out."

"Why not," asked Gohan.

"She smelled like grapefruit," he said as if it was incredibly obvious.

"Smelled like grapefruit," said Bardock now standing up catching everyone's attention. "You broke up with Samantha because she smelled like grapefruit?"

"Sounds like a stupid reason to break up with anyone," said Chichi.

"Oh mom, don't you know, smelling like grapefruit is a sin," said Gohan sarcastically.

"I thought that's what all the kids were doing on the streets now," said Goku equally sarcastic.

"You guys suck," said Raditz now standing up to walk away.

"Oh come on," yelled Bardock watching his son go, "we were only kidding."

"You don't like grapefruit, whatever, don't go," said Goten.

"I'm going over to see how Cell is faring," said Raditz waving goodbye and he took to the air.

…………………….

Cell walked out of the door and saw Raditz standing on the beach. "What are you doing here?"

"You know the last time I was here I kidnapped Gohan," he said, "aw, those were the days."

"So," he asked, "are you going to kidnap him again?"

"You know something I just might do that." Cell just laughed at him.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm serious," he said. Cell laughed even harder.

"Sure, well, when you do that let me know, I wanna see that." Raditz just scoffed, why didn't anyone take him seriously anymore? Back in HIS day if he said he was going to kidnap someone everyone knew he meant it. What changed? Oh yea, he got the shit beaten out of him by a namik, his brother, and his nephew. He gave a sigh and just gave up.

"Want to go see what Mirai is up to," asked Raditz.

"Sure, why not," said Cell. They took flight to CC. When they got there they went into the lobby. "Excuse me," said Cell to the secretary. The secretary looked up and started to scream.

"CELL IS BACK!" She ducked under her desk and hid in fear.

"Okay," said Cell, "we'll just find our own way." The two turned to go through a door. The secretary came out of hiding to see where they were going and stood up.

"You can't go in there," she lectured, "employees only!" she pointed to the sign on the door.

"Oh," said Raditz, "so where do we go to find Mirai?"

"What is a Mirai," she asked.

"Mirai is a vampire," said Cell. She just slowly nodded her head.

"Yea, vampires, okay."

"Oh what, Cell can exist but vampires can't," asked Raditz. The secretary looked at cell for a moment then shrugged.

"Well there are no vampires here to my knowledge. Try another CC building."

"He lives here," said Cell.

"Are you talking about that tall young man who has been hanging around all day?"

Vegeta walked out of the door on the opposite side of the lobby. He looked at the two standing there. Raditz nodded his head in respect and Vegeta returned the nod.

"I see you know each other," said the secretary. Vegeta looked at the secretary then the two standing in front of her. He pointed to the door he just came threw.

"Fourth floor," he said. Then walked off. He was closely followed by little Trunks who waved as they walked by. When they went through the employees only door Trunks turned to his dad.

"Dad," he said. Vegeta just grunted to say he was listening. "If Cell killed Mirai, how come they are friends?" Vegeta didn't say anything. Trunks was not sure if Vegeta had heard him. "Dad? How come they are friends? Daaaad?"

Vegeta just opened the door to the GR and let Trunks in to. Trunks took that as a hint that Vegeta refused to talk about it so he dropped it.

……………………………………………………..

"What's up," said Mirai as Cell and Raditz walked through the door.

"Not much," said Raditz looking around the room. "Cell wanted to see what you were up to."

"Why," asked King looking at Cell. He just shrugged and walked over to see what Mirai was up to.

"Hey," he said, "you owe me one man."

"Yes, I know," said Cell, "my question is why did you help save me?"

"Because," he said with a smile, "I'm Mirai Trunks, I can do awesome stuff like that." Cell lifted his eyebrow. "Just accept it for what it is."

"Some horrible plan you have brewing in your sick undead mind?"

"Possibly."

…………………………………………………

Sorry this wasn't much guys but I do have places to be.

Next time:

The party gone wrong!


	6. Rumors

ALRIGHT!!!! So I was listening to the remix of I am by Eminem. I'm a huge Marilyn Manson fan, not a big fan of Eminem, but it is still a good song. So yea, read my chapter.

Fan-to-fiction: All answers will be questioned, I promise.

I-Love-Trunks1: Yea, how can you not love this story, its hilarious….no ego here….

Chapter 6

Bulma laughed with Chichi and Videl in the plastic chair (the kind that you lay down on) about silly stuff. King and Nappa where having an arm wrestling competition with Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Puar, Oolong, May, Yamcha's new girlfriend, Tien, and Choazue as witnesses to the close match.

Piccolo was meditation and taking in the happy atmosphere, Gohan was yelling at Marron, Trunks, and Goten as they ran off with his glasses in a playful manner. Vegeta was sitting under a tree watching Mirai and Cell talking. He was so angry steam was coming out of his ears. Eventually Bulma had to walk over and put plugs in his ears because it was bothering her.

"Come on now, no one wants to see a grown man with water coming out of his ears." He just ignored her and pulled the ear plugs out. Meanwhile over at Mirai and Cells table:

Mirai put his second cigarette out. Cell watched him put the coffin nail in the ash try and turn his attention to his pocket mirror to make sure his eyeliner was okay. "Why do you do that," he asked. Mirai turned his attention to Cell.

"Because," he said, "I don't know. I blame it on the personalities but I'm not sure the real reason."

"Personalities?"

"Sure," he said, "I have multiple personalities."

"You have MPD?"

"DID," he corrected, "Dissociative Personality Disorder and yes I do."

"How many?"

"Oh, Mira, Joey, Jester, the list is endless. I just hear from those three more often then the others."

"Which one got you sent to hell," he asked with a smile on his face. Mirai chuckled a bit and Cell did as well.

"I hate you," said Mirai with a big smile on his face.

"So why keep me around?"

"Well, I'm keeping you around for entertainment sake. When I get board of you I'll get rid of you."

"Not if I get rid of you first." Mirai laughed a bit harder.

"You're kidding right? If you hate me so much why not kill me now?"

"Cause everyone else here will kill me and we will be right back where we started."

"Good thinking," he said pulling a joint out from behind his ear and lighting it, "in that case if we are to live we need to be careful. Want a hit? (he passed it to Cell who passed it back). We need to stay focused man. For all I know you could come up and kill me at any given moment."

"Yea," agreed Cell now feeling the affects of the weed, "we need to be focused and keep our eyes open."

"We need to be ready for anything. Cause you know, anything can happen, hell we could both die in our sleep tonight for all we know. This is great shit right here!"

"Yea, what is that, I feel really funny."

"You never had this before?"

"Nope."

"Man, you missin out."

Vegeta felt the anger grow as he saw the two laughing and smoking weed together, at a public party of all places!! He looked around, no one was really paying any attention to begin with except for him. He gave a heavy sigh, this was typical. He felt someone sit next to him.

"What are you doing," asked the deep voice of his father. Vegeta just continued to stare. King Vegeta followed the princes stare to the other two. "What's the story between those two?"

"Few years back Mirai came here to help us fight the androids. 18 over there next to Krillin, that was one of them, well this guy here Cell, came here and started terrorizing everyone to absorb them to gain power. Well Cell ended up killing Mirai."

"Wow, really? So what's bugging you?"

"Risked my life to defend Mirai and that bastard is making friends with that mutant grasshopper."

"Ah, feeling like it was a waist of time?" Vegeta did not look at his father, he kept his level gaze on his son and Cell. "Wait, if Cell killed Mirai why are they so friendly?"

"Good question," said Vegeta viciously. He now wore a smirk on his face. "I know Mirai better then Cell does."

"So? What your suddenly not mad anymore?"

"Oh, no father, I am extremely pissed. I just realized something is all." Vegeta got up and stalked over to his present time son. He whispered something in his ear then Vegeta stalked off. Trunks stood a little confused.

"What was that about," asked Gohan. Goten walked over to his friend followed closely by Marron. He whispered something to the two of them. Trunks walked up to Gohan and gave him his glasses back with a quick sorry and the three kids ran off. Gohan narrowed his eyes.

He walked over to the table and sat next to Videl. "I think something is up," he said quietly to the women.

"Why," asked Bulma.

"Vegeta came over and whispered something to Trunks, had the horrible smile on his face, then Trunks whispered something to Goten and Marron. They gave me my glasses and left."

"So," said Chichi, "Vegeta probably told him to give you your glasses back. You know I don't like that man much but he does have some decency deep, deep, deep, deep down."

"I don't know," said Videl, "he has been watching Mirai and Cell sense the party started." Bulma and Chichi exchanged looks. Something bad was about to go down, they could feel it.

……………………….

Piccolo, who had been listening to the conversation between Gohan and the other women felt a slight bit disturbed. He felt the presents of 18 behind him. He grunted to let her know that he was aware of his presents.

"Something is up," he said to her.

"Oh yea, what's that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know yet," she said with a smile. Piccolo looked at her for a moment.

"You intend to find out?"

"You bet your ass I do! I may not be your typical woman but I'm still a woman." She stalked off. Piccolo had a bad feeling.

………………………………

Trunks, Goten, and Marron snuck up behind Mirai and Cell and proceeded to listen to the conversation taking place.

"Okay I need to put this thing away," said Mirai, "before we get caught."

"Get caught," asked Cell slowly and nerve wrecking.

"Yea,' he said putting something away in his pocket, "you can get into serious trouble for something like this."

"So what, let them catch us," said Cell defiantly.

"Is that you talking or-"

"It's just me personally. I don't care about authority."

"I don't either. Fuck them all let them know. Let's scream it on the hilltops!" Cell quickly put his hand over Mirai's mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want it to be THAT easy for them to figure it out!"

"Yea, sorry, I have been going back to the same habits I use to have sense we got back."

Trunks, Marron, and Goten slowly stood up and walked out of the room extremely disgusted by what they heard. Not soon after they left the porch did they run into 18.

"You brats are going to tell me everything you just heard." Goten sang like a song bird. He even had his own little dance to go with it. 18 was somewhat shocked. She seemed speechless by the conversation that they had heard. Oh she had to tell someone. Cell and Mirai fucking was just too good of gossip to pass up.

Trunks, Marron, and Goten all walked into the house in fear that they might here more and turned on the TV and watched it unusually quiet.

18 walked over to Piccolo and whispered in his ear everything that the kids told her. He had a look of shock on his face. "That's just what I said," she said with a small sigh.

"You are not to tell anyone of this," he said, "it could cause problems if we say anything to the others."

"Yea, good idea, keep it quiet," she agreed. Piccolo stalked over to Gohan and the other girls. He leaned down and told him everything that he had heard. Gohan's head spun around and he locked at Piccolo. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. He then looked over at Mirai and Cell and saw them talking quietly. Of course, it was so obvious!

"Don't tell anyone," whispered Piccolo. He walked off back to his spot. He had to tell Gohan, he trusted Gohan to keep this a secret. Piccolo did not want to stay in loop with 18 and the kids alone.

Gohan turned Videl and quietly whispered what Gohan had heard. "Don't tell," he said. He couldn't stay in this loop with just piccolo, he needed other people to talk to about it.

"I wont," she said with a small smile. Gohan got up and excused himself to go tackle his dad down in hopes of a small spar.

Bulma and Chichi both looked at Videl with suspicion. "What was that about," asked Chichi.

"Nothing," she said in a sort of high pitched way.

"Nothing huh," said Bulma, "so why are you so scared to tell us?" Videl looked around. She really didn't want to be the only other one who knew about this. She motioned for the other two to come closer to her. She told them exactly what Gohan had told her. Bulma slowly leaned back. Chichi was stunned on the spot.

"Excuse me," she said getting up. She rushed over to Vegeta. "You are not going to believe what I just heard!"

Chichi and Videl both looked at each other for a moment then looked at Mirai and Cell talking to each other both looking at ease with each other. "Excuse me Videl, I need to find my husband."

"Yea, I need to go find my dad, find out where he slipped off to."

"Yea, see you in a bit darling." Chichi quickly got up and walked over to Goku.

Meanwhile!

Krillin walked by and saw Bulma walking up to Vegeta. He decided to stop and listen. It was a conversation that was between Cell and Mirai. What he heard was so juicy, so disturbing, and so awesome, he had to go and share with Yamcha. He quietly snuck off.

He found Yamcha watching Raditz and Bardock sparing. He quickly walked over and told Yamcha the conversation he had just heard.

"Your kidding," said Yamcha a bit confused.

"That's what they said."

"Krillin," he said putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "this is just he thing that get rumors started. We can't say anything to anyone else."

"Oh yea, just between us buddy." Krillin walked off a little relieved that he could tell Yamcha, his trusted friend, a talk he should not have heard. He was happy that Yamcha could keep secrets, what a disaster it would have been if he was the girly gossip type.

……………….

Yamcha walked over to Puar, Oolong, and Choatzue. "You guys won't believe what I just heard."

……………………

Goku walked over to Radditz and Bardock looking somewhat distressed. "Hey," he said, "I'm not suppose to tell you guys but guess what Chichi told me…."

………………….

Ooolong rushed over to Roshi followed by Puar. "Roshi," he said stumbling over his piggy legs, "you have to keep this a secret but…"

………………..

Radditz walked over to Nappa looking really shook up. "What's up," said Nappa looking up from his plate. Radditz leaned across the table and made Nappa nearly choke on his food.

"Are you serious," he hissed.

"Dead serious. But remember."

………………………………….

"It's a secret," said Videl to her father, "you can't tell anyone."

"Of course not," said Hercule who had just come out of the bathroom before he was talked with gossip.

………………………………..

"Chaotzue, are you sure what you heard was right," asked Tien suspiciously.

"Absolutely,' said Chaotzue, almost sure of himself, "have you seen how often those two talk in secret to each other."

"No," said Tien.

"They are doing it right now," said Chaotzue.

"EW!!! HOW DO YOU KNOW THEY ARE DOING IT RIGHT NOW!"

"They are right over there," he said pointing at the two on the porch. Tien quickly shielded his eyes, he did not need to see the demi and the android doing it! He turned around and went the other direction. "It's a secret Tien," said Chaotzue watching him leave.

"Got it," he said waving behind him careful not to turn around.

"What's a secret," came a voice behind him. Chaotzue turned around to look at Mirai. He fell really silent.

"Oh, um, nothing, yea, that's right, nothing!"

"Nothing is a secret," said Cell coming up to them. Chaotzue screamed and ran away. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, little guy is all stressed, he just needs to chill out man."

"Yea man, like totally man. Hey, do you think they know."

"Know what?"

"That we were just smoking that stuff?" Mirai slapped Cell across the face.

"Don't think like that man! Just put happy thoughts in your brain, HAPPY THOUGHTS BITCH!"

"Okay, okay, settle down, my mistake."

"Naw, I'm just fuckin with ya." Cell and MIrai started laughing like loonies.

…………………………..

"Do you think that is something kinky they do," asked Bulma who saw Mirai slap Cell across the face.

"Woman, I don't want to know anything else about my son's sex life in hell," snarled Vegeta. He was pissed before, now he was furious.

…………………….

"Wow," said Raditz, "they are ruff with each other huh."

"Yea," said Goku.

"Should be careful," said Bardock, "they may end up hurting each other."

"I think that is the point," said Raditz.

"I'm a bit lost," said Goku, "why would you want to hit someone you like?" Raditz and Bardock just shook their heads.

……………………

Yup I'm ending it here!

Next time:

An extremely uncomfortable table with hotdogs! Woohoo! Anyone who attends the next chapter will get a free hotdog!


	7. AND THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE

Yes, hello readers, here are your hotdogs! (passes paper plates around).

I-Love-Trunks1: Well as you have wished I have continued.

Fan-to-fiction: I believe you wanted mustard with your hotdog.

Okay so I haven't put up a disclaimer but do I really have to???

Chapter 7

The table where everyone was eating was slightly tense. Eyes casted Mirai and Cells direction. The kids refused to come out of the house. They all tried to have conversation with each other without mentioning anything but it seemed to get rather difficult.

"So, Vegeta," said Goku, "any idea on why Mirai wont let us get rid of Cell?"

"No," he said flatly, "not a fucking idea." He had expected for Mirai and Cell to be planning something disastrous, he was shocked to hear the conversation that went on, Bulma seemed a little suspicious when he said 'well I didn't expect to here THAT'. She had eyed him dangerously but did not ask any questions.

"Why are the kids hiding in the house?"

"I don't know Kakarot," he said keeping his heavy glaze on the two on the other side of the table.

"Why is everyone watching them?"

"I. Don't. Know."

"How come you don't know." Vegeta shot out of the chair in a rage.

"Kami help you you stupid monkey! I don't have a fucking Clue! I don't have any idea what is going on so QUIT ASKING!!!" All eyes shot on Vegeta and Goku.

"Geez it was just a question, don't have to get all worked up." Vegeta crossed his arms and sat down like a stubborn child. He looked around the silent table.

"Can I help you people!?" Everyone just went back to there own conversations.

"Tien," said Chaotzue, "you can open your eyes, it's not like they are naked at the table."

"No Chaotzue, people like those two, you never know. My eyes stay shut, I tell you, shut!"

"Goku," said Chichi, "something bothering you?" Goku turned his gaze over to his nosey wife.

"No," he said with a goofy grin, "why would something be bothering me."

"Because you are staring at Mirai and Cell. You have been sense we got to the table."

"That's nonsense," he said laughing a bit, "why would I be watching them?"

"Why indeed. Do you know something?"

"Me? Know? Chichi please, it is a well known fact that I am clueless. Vegeta says so himself."

"Vegeta is an ass."

"And I'm a simpleton." Chichi growled a bit in frustration. Sense when did anyone openly admit just how simple they were!?

Cell fidgeted a bit. "Do you think they know," he whispered.

"Don't act suspicious and they wont know."

"But they are all staring at us."

"I know Cell. Just stay calm, ignore them, and eat. I know you are hungry." Cell just nodded and proceeded to eat. He just couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that they all knew. He felt a sharp pain in his foot and let out a hiss. Mirai had stepped on his foot and gave him a nasty look.

"Slow down, your tweaking out, your eating faster then my dad and Goku combined, it's suspicious. Oh dear kami now I'm freaking out. What if they know Cell. What if they know!?"

"What if we know what," asked Vegeta.

"Nothing," said Mirai a little to quickly. Vegeta just went back to his food, his eyes never leaving them. Yea, nothing, that's what they all say! The obviousness was practically screaming from them. How could no one know?

King turned to Bardock and Turles. "I'm telling you there is just no way," said Turles. "I know him better then you do Bardock and I'm saying that it just isn't his style. If he is into someone he just doesn't care."

"Look, all I'm saying is what I heard," said Bardock.

"Who did you hear it from?"

"I can't tell you it's a secret."

"What's a secret," asked King. Bardock looked around the table and made sure no one was listening then whispered to the king what he had been told.

"No kidding," he said, "I was told the same thing but I heard it was a secret. Who else knows."

"Just Raditz," said Bardock, "and our informant."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said with a smirk.

"Well," said Bardock, "Raditz and I where told by Kakarot."

"I was told by Nappa."

"Who did Nappa hear it from," asked Turles.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile over at Roshi and Oolong. "They are being paranoid, do you think they think we know?"

"I don't know," said Oolong, "hard to say. But they sure are being jumpy."

"Does anyone else know," whispered Roshi.

"I don't think so."

"Know what," asked Yamcha who was listening in.

"We can't tell you," said Roshi, "it's a secret."

"Really? What kind of secret," he asked quietly.

"They kind you don't go around repeating," responded Oolong, "if we are wrong about Cell and Mirai sleeping with each other it could cause problems."

"You guys know about that to," hissed Yamcha in shock.

"What you know," asked Roshi after hitting Oolong upside the head with a fish.

"Who told you guys?"

"Oolong told me," said Roshi.

"Oolong you weren't suppose to tell," he said angrily.

"I'm sorry it sort of slipped out."

"Slipped out," said Roshi, "you came rushing over to me and just strait out told me."

"Does anyone else know," he asked a bit nervous.

"Not unless Puar said something," said Oolong.

"Wait, Puar knows," asked Roshi, "Oh dear, boys the shit just might hit the fan here pretty soon."

"Well Puar only knows because she was there when I told Oolong and Chaotzue."

"CHAOTZUE KNOWS!?" Everyone looked at Roshi who was now standing up.

"Okay," said Miria standing up, "what the hell are all of you talking about! You keep yelling at each other about something you all know and I want to know what it is!"

"Please sit down," whispered Cell so stoned he didn't think anyone was listenting.

"Boy what are you babbling about," shouted Vegeta.

"What am I babbling about? WHAT AM I BABBLING ABOUT!? Dad you just yelled at Goku saying 'I DON"T KNOW STOP ASKING', Tien is over there with his eyes closed shut, those three inside are to scared to come out, the rest of you are whispering about something in your own little sick groups. What are you all talking about that is such a big secret!" Everyone looked at Mirai in shock. Mirai was loosing patience so he went to the biggest pansy in the group. He grabbed hold of Goku and held him inches from his face.

"Tell me what you know," he said slowly and sinisterly. Goku looked ready to cry. "Tell me. What. You. Know. Now!"

"2 and 2 make 22, the world is round, sticking a fork in the light socket is a bad idea, I don't know anything else!"

"What else do you know," he asked now gritting his teeth.

"Stop," shrieked Chichi not happy about her husband being put through an interrogation. "My husband is an idiot, he doesn't know anything." Goku started to cry now.

"Cigarettes give you cancer, drinking under the age of 21 is illegal, turn on your blinker before reaching the stop sign and where your seat belt." Mirai lifted his face ready to pound Goku into an oblivion until he was stopped by Bardock who proceeded to pull the enraged vampire off of his son. Goku was now rocking back and forth because of the trauma. "Because most food contains a large amount of water, you obtain approximately 3 1/2 cups from what is eaten over the course of a day. "

"Now look what you have done," snapped Bardock, "my son is talking about drinking water now."

"Hey," yelled Vegeta now getting up, "don't yell at my son that's MY job. Mirai you moron look what you did to that imbecile Kakarot!"

"It's simple and inexpensive to install a water filter combining coarse filtration (to remove particulates) and activated charcoal, which removes chlorine from the water as it flows through. We think the filtered water tastes delicious -- as good as expensive bottled water -- and it is ideal for cooking as well. Note that this type of filter does not remove minerals, which have health benefits."

"Kakarot will you shut yup," yelled Raditz.

"Stop yelling at your brother! He is traumatized because his royal pain in the ass's son just forced information out of him. Kakarot quit babbling about water already nobody cares!"

"**Switching to either compact fluorescent or low-mercury fluorescent bulbs can have a major impact on energy cost **savings, as well aslessen your contribution to energy productionrelatedpollution, including global warming(."

"Goku, Global warming is a myth," snapped Roshi who had a strong belief in Global warming.

"It is not,' shot Goku.

"It is too!"

"NOT"

"IS"  
"NOT"  
"IS"

"Will you two stop it," snapped Chichi now getting very annoyed. "MIrai, you want to know the roumor so bad! Well here is mine! Gohan told me and Videl and Bulma that your screwing around with Cell!"

"Hey," said Roshi, "me Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Chaotzue heard that same roumor."

"Who told you the roumor," asked Nappa.

"Well Gohan told me the roumor," said Yamcha.

"Who told you guys."

"Videl told me and Chichi who was told by Gohan," said Bulma.

"Well I heard it from Piccolo," said Gohan defending himself, "who else did you tell Videl?"

"Nobody important."

"Hey," shouted Hercule, "I'M the most important person on this planet."

"Who the hell told you people this," snapped Mirai as everyone began to tell who told them. All eyes casted on Piccolo who seemed at the moment the source of the problem.

"Don't even look at me," he said, "18 told me!"

"Well the kids told me because they were listening in on a conversation you and Cell where having, explain that one!"

"Dear God in heaven, THEY KNOW," shouted Cell who was not paying any attention. Mirai slapped him again and told him to settle down.

"They don't know shit! They only know what those little monsters told them!"

"What monsters," he asked looking around casually.

"What is wrong with HIM," asked Vegeta.

"See I told you they don't know," said Mirai.

"Don't know what,' asked Bulma.

"You don't know nuthin' about nuthin' that's what," snarled Mirai to his mother. Vegeta bitch slapped him and caused him to fall to the ground. Cell watched with his eyes blinking.

"Trunks," he whispered, "what is going on." Mirai scampered to his feet and proceeded to make his way to the house. Cell got up to follow and so did everyone else.

Mirai found the three sitting in the livingroom playing the PS3. He walked over and yanked the cored out of the wall. "What did you three do!?"

"Nothing," said Goten nervously.

"Really? Then why is there a rumor going around that I'm fucking that overgrown bug!"

"Hey," said Cell, "I resemble that remark!" He was then hit upside the head with a frying pan by non other then Chichi. Trunks could handle his father, Trunks could handle his mother, Trunks could handle Mirai, but he could not handle all three at once. He was just a kid and that is pretty hard work for him. He promised his dad that he would not tell a soul what he asked of Trunks, but this was getting to be to much.

"Dad told me to listen in on your conversation to see what you and Cell where planning so Me and Goten and Marron snuck over to you guys and listened in and we where going to tell dad but then 18 jumped in front of us and demanded we tell her everything. I wasn't going to say anything but Goten opened his big mouth and did a song and dance for her. It was really kinda gay looking."

"Hey," protested Goten, "I worked really hard on that song and dance."

"And I'm sure you did a good job," said Goku, the ever so encouraging father that he was.

"Goku," snapped Chichi, "quit being encouraging!"

"But Chichi-"

"NO! Our son will be a lawyer not a broadway singer and that is that!"

"Wait," said Gohan, "why does he get to be a lawyer and I have to be a scholar."

"Let's face it honey," she said patting his shoulder, "you just can't lie very well." Gohan was not quite sure what to say to that.

While that was going on Vegeta noticed something behind his sons ear. It was a piece of white paper rolled up tucked behind his ear. He slowly reached for it and snatched it. Mirai turned around in shock. Everyone else turned around to see what Mirai was so afraid of. There, in Vegeta's hand, was the joint Mirai and Cell had been smoking.

"See," said Cell, "I told you he knew!" Mirai was pissed off now. He turned on Trunks who smiled at him innocently and out of no where pulled out a samari sword that seemed to be on fire. Trunks yelled out help and ran the other direction. Mirai chased after him.

"Where did the sword come from," asked Goku.

"Spensers," said Vegeta.

"How do you know?"

"The tag is still on the sword."

"Is that a magnet still attached to it," asked Bulma.

"What, you didn't know he was a thief?"

"No," she snapped.

…………………………………………..

Good times but we do have a story line to follow.

Next time:

Cell begins his planning


	8. Judas

Okay I got no new reviews but I'm going to post this chapter anyway. So I hope you all enjoyed the hotdogs and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Mirai had made it a very unpleasant week for Vegeta after the whole misunderstanding. Each time Vegeta walked I a room he turned around and left. Anytime Vegeta demanded Mirai train with him, Mirai would light a cigarette and just watch his father do all the work. When Vegeta attempted to tell him anything Mirai would just not respond or make any sign that he was even listening.

At first he pretended like he didn't care, but after a while, it was getting very frustrating. Trunks and Bulma where not having a very fun time either. When Mirai had something to tell Vegeta, he would just send Trunks as the messenger boy. Eventually Vegeta decided that two could play at that game and started using Bulma as _his_ messenger girl. Both where growing very tired of running back and forth, Trunks was growing very tired of getting in trouble for repeating Mirai and Bulma didn't even have time to work.

One day Bulma asked to meet them in the livingroom not telling the other that they would be there at the same time. Vegeta walked in the back and Mirai walked in from the kitchen. He immediately turned on his heels and left. "Stop right there," she snapped. Mirai slowly turned back around to see what it was all about. "You two have got to stop this. I refuse to keep passing angry conversation back and forth and I have informed Trunks that he is not to do so either. Mirai if I hear one more profanity come out of his mouth I'm coming after _you_, not him, _you!_ Now both of you talk this over now!"

Bulma stormed out of the room leaving the father and son alone. Mirai's eyes casted the room, something to look at, anything. Vegeta scanned his son very carefully. What could they possibly have to talk about? This was ridiculous, they would speak again when Mirai could just get over himself and say he was sorry for being so insolent and keeping Cell around.

In Mirai's head, several random thoughts from several random personalities.

_Forgive him,_ said Jessie. Her soft voice always trying to lead him in the right direction.

_Fuck him,_ giggled Joker. His mischief always causing him to make the very wrong decisions.

Mira, usually the more seductive of the rest, was busy singing I Get Knocked Down by Chumbawa over and over again. Mirai fought the urge to try covering his ears. What good would it do. The voice was in his head after all. Somewhere deep in his mind a voice he did not recognize spoke of licking pennies and dancing to the cantaloupes god. Mirai was at a lose to himself. Cantaloupe God?

Vegeta was getting close to cracking. While Mirai was patient and lost to his own thoughts, he was not quite so patient or distracted. "Will you just talk already." Mirai looked at Vegeta as if it was the first time he noticed the older saiyan standing there. His eyes casted over to the far left wall.

"I'm out," was all he said before he turned and left. He felt an iron grip on the back of his shirt pull him back. Mirai turned around in shock, pennies, Cantaloupes, nickels, coconuts, and death dancing in his head. Flashes began to plague his mind now. A falling broom stick. A penny in the air, rolling apples, Cantaloupes broken, gold pieces that fall to the ground.

Vegeta was going to start yelling at him, until he noticed the far off look his son had on his face. Vegeta violently shook him. Mirai was brought back to reality. He looked at his father for a moment.

"She was sleeping."

"What," asked Vegeta, confusion written all over his face.

"She was asleep a the kitchen table. There was a Cantaloupe on the table she was cutting up. She thought he was a friend. Judas Iscaria living in her home. As her blood falls and his bounty spills. He died. Alone. No one standing beside him. Tragedy, no wants anything to do with him. Poor boy with only a Fool wearing the kings crown."

"What are you babbling about," snapped Vegeta. He could not shake the eerie sensation that he heard this story before.

"Tell me, dad, how long did it take before you realized that he was more sick and twisted then he led on to be?"

"You sound like a crazy person," he snarled. He understood now. If there was one thing he figured out it was how to read these bizarre riddles. He knew now where the story sounded familiar. It was his own mothers death.

"What was so terrible that it plagues this little flies dreams. Does the spider still bother him that much?"

"Stop it now," he said shaking his son more violently. Mirai blinked a moment and looked at his dad in confusion.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"What?"

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Nothing," said Vegeta realizing it was not his son he was talking to, "nothing at all."

"Why," he said, "what happened? Why are you shaking me you ass! Let me go." Mirai shoved the man off of him and stormed out the door.

Bulma came in after hearing a door slam. Only Vegeta stood in the room. "What did you do Vegeta," she yelled.

"Bulma," he said seriously, "we have a real problem."

………………………….

Cell had an evil smirk. He held the talisman in his hand standing outside of Roshi's house. He would have his way one way or the other. He set the talisman down and let the spell break. How could anyone resist who they where on the inside.

……………………………….

Mirai tore down the to Roshi's island furiously. Cell had mentioned it at the party but Miria figured it was just the weed talking. Cell had said that he found a way to manipulate people but Mirai had never heard of mortals doing anything like that. He walked up to Cell who was on his way back in to the house but he stopped abruptly when he sensed Mirai right behind him.

"What did you do to me," he demanded.

"Just what I told you I was going to do. You didn't think I was actually going to let you call all the shots now did you?" Cell laughed wickedly.

………………………………

Next time:

Mirai confessed to Vegeta what had happened and explains the talisman to him.


	9. problem solved

Okay here it is another update. It's been a few days so I had some ideas playing around in my mind. Mostly about riding a shopping cart down a hill and trust me that was a bad idea. It was fun…but my poor arm is paying for it….but enough about me let's respond to my review!

I-Love-Trunks1: Yea, rumors have a funny way of causing all sorts of problems and tom foolery.

I refuse to post the disclaimer till someone threatens to slap me with a lawsuit!!!!

Chapter 9

Mirai lay in bed wide awake. The images of his grandmothers death at the hands of Freeza played in his mind like a twisted broken record. The way his family had been acting recently was no help either.

It was strange but lately he had been having black outs and other images flashing in his mind. Strange things, a foot slipping on a tile, a dish being broken in slow motion, strange simple things of that sort. When he would come back to everyone would look rather shocked at him. They would watch him closely, ask him what he was thinking about constantly, and sometimes he would come back from a blackout and be someplace he never remembered going and usually his father looked ready to kill him.

Cell, he was doing that with the talisman, but lately he could feel less and less of the objects magic and more and more like it was his own mind doing it. Of course that was the talismans job. It was to start off strong and slowly back down letting your own mind create it's own insanity. What Mirai was getting wasn't insanity, it was flashes from the past. Usually he saw the future, but there was something more disturbing about the past.

He got up out of bed, it was 12am, he wondered down the hall. He needed help, badly, but he did not want to get rid of Cell just yet. No, he had a plan, he wanted to get him back for it, so he would do it the only way he knew how.

Knock, Knock.

Vegeta sat up and saw his future son come busting in through the door. "What is it," he yelled, "can't you see I am trying to sleep." Bulma sat up a bit and looked at the two standing in the room.

"Do you two mind taking this downstairs, I have work in a few hours." She lay her head down and the father and son walked down to the kitchen. Mirai paced the floor a bit thinking of a good way to put this. Vegeta stood by the island counter with his arms crossed waiting for an explanation as to why he was up so early in the morning.

"I have a problem," he said. He wanted to mentally kick himself for starting off with stating the obvious.

"Yea, no shit Sherlock, did you figure that one out on your own?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Just listen for a moment. I have a problem with Cell. He must have gotten a hold of a Tremere vampire because he has a talisman that manipulates the mind." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay," he said slowly, "are you sure you don't want me to take you to a hospital somewhere?"

"No, listen, he told me about it at that party, I don't really know much about it but I think he has been using it on me. It screws with your head. It's voodoo magic that was made spacifically for Malkavians. As you know we have the ability to see into the future. Well this talisman was made to use on Malkavians as a form of torture. Instead of the future they see into the past. Usually another personality is triggered to share what they saw but the drawback to it is it makes you go further into insanity to the point where they are almost catatonic and homicidal.

When that happens the caster usually uses it to control the vampire they have tortured and use them for whatever purpose they would have for a seer."

"Well let's solve the problem before it gets worse and get rid of cell," snapped Vegeta, "I don't know why you would let something like this continue but you are driving me up the wall!"

"How do you purpose we do that?"

"We'll kill him you dope!"

"No, absolutely not! We need to get rid of that talisman is what we need to do!"

"Why do you keep him around!? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I need him!"

"Jesus Christ! For what!? What could you possibly need from him!?" Mirai stood back a moment in shock but regained his posture. His eyes half drooped, his back relaxed to where he was almost leaning back, and the ghost smile he often wore when he was ready to give an answer that would undoubtedly irritate the older saiyan.

"Well," he said, "what can I say, I'm bored, I need him around for my own entertainment."

"Yea, never mind the fact that he is causing a personality in you to take over!"

"What," asked Mirai lifting his brow. Vegeta's arms crossed his chest as they often do.

"What do you mean, what? Why do you think happens when you have those black outs?" Mirai's ghost smile grew more. His sharp canines glistened in the moons light shining in through the sliding glass door.

"Well, well, I think he is really getting to me then. It's just that more interesting. In any case I can't get a hold of that talisman. I need you to get a hold of it."

"Why would I do that? You go destroy it yourself. While you're at it, do me a favor, and get rid of Cell or I will do it myself."

"I can't very well do that myself now can I. It is kind of hard to get a hold of it when he could very well use it if he sees me. Right now I'm not worried about Cell getting killed. If it is that important to you to make me unbelievably bored then fine. I don't know what makes you think I can really stop you, you're way stronger then I. What has really been standing between you and killing Cell, I don't really know."

Vegeta's back stiffened. He wasn't quite sure how to even answer that. It was true, he was more powerful then Mirai, so what's been stopping him? _No_ thought Vegeta _this is exactly how he wants you to think. Come on Vegeta don't listen to him he has a trick up his sleeve._

With that thought he gave his son a big uncharacteristic grin. Mirai returned it with a twisted up smile. "When you put it that way son, I hope you like that strait jacket. Don't worry, your mother, Trunks, and I will come visit you everyday." With that he turned around to leave but just as he went to open the door Mirai opened his mouth again.

"Well if you're scared of Cell I can-" He didn't even finished. Vegeta had zoomed passed him and out the door toward Roshi's island. Mirai smiled at his success and turned to follow.

Vegeta looked a mix of determination and fury. When he was done killing Cell he was going to bury Mirai so far under the earth, Shenron wouldn't be able to help him. Mirai followed close behind his father with a wicked smile, everything was going to plan so far. Oh, Cell should have known better then to mess with his head like that, if there was one thing he could not stand it was people taking advantage of his fragile state of mind.

The two arrived and Vegeta picked up a rock and threw it through the attic window.

"Dad," yelled Mirai, "what are you doing!?"

"What's it look like I'm doing you fool! I'm getting that monster up. CELL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND BRING THAT NECKLAS THING WITH YOU!"  
A light came on in the house and Cell could be heard in a groggy voice yelling back. "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! IT'S ALMOST 2 IN THE MORNING!"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M DOING! I'M HERE TO KILL YOU AND DISTROY THAT TALISMAN! GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Dad, have you lost your mind!? You're going to wake them all up!"

"Who cares?"

"WHERE WOULD YOU SUPPOSE WE FIGHT AT THIS HOUR YOU MORON!"

"RIGHT HERE ON THE ISLAND GENIUS!"

"Dad you can't fight him right here on the island," Mirai was not planning on waking up the whole Roshi house at this time in the morning and he certainly didn't put room in his schedule to destroy Roshi's island.

"Son, you are really crazy and should just go back to your thoughts about hamsters taking over the world or whatever. This is grown up time now."

"Don't mock me," he protested, "and hamsters are not going to take over the world you kook! Ducks are, everyone knows it, right….?"

Vegeta just shook his head and turned his attention back to the house. It was silent for a moment.

"IS THAT MIRAI TRUNKS OUT THERE?"

"YEA, HE IS STANDING RIGHT HERE BITCH!"

"HI CELL," yelled Mirai waving at the window with the light on. A shadow of a hand waved back from where Cell was sleeping.

"HI TRUNKS. ARE YOU GUYS HERE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN MESSING WITH YOUR MENTALITY?"

"YEA PRETTY MUCH. YO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOMORROW ANYWAY! I REALLY DO NEED YOU TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD CAUSE I THINK YOU ARE CAUSING A PERSONALITY TO SURFUCE. WAS THINKING I WOULD COME OVER AND DISTORY IT MYSELF SENSE MY PSYCHOTIC DAD IS TRYING TO DISTORY THE WHOLE ISLAND. I WOULD RATHER YOU DIDN'T MESS WITH MY HEAD WHILE I'M OVER HERE THOUGH IF YOU DON'T MIND."

Silence again.

"I DON'T KNOW, PROBABLY SOME LAUNDRY-"

"WHY DON'T YOU THREE YELL AT EACH OTHER OUTSIDE," came the voice of Oolong.

"PLEASE DO," joined Roshi, "WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"OH NOW YOU WANT TO SLEEP," came Chaotzue, "A MOMENT AGO YOU WHERE BUSY JERKING OFF TO THAT UGLY BITCH ON THE TV!"

"FUCK YOU CHAOTZUE," yelled Cell on Roshi's behalf, "ANN HATHAWAY IS FUCKING HOT!"

"I'M AFRAID I'M WITH CELL ON THIS ONE," yelled Vegeta, "ANN HATHAWAY IS A FINE ASS BITCH!"

"HA," yelled Roshi, "THREE TO ONE, SUCK ON THAT CHAOTZUE."

"I DON'T REALLY CARE RIGHT NOW I JUST WANT TO GET SOME SLEEP," yelled Chaotzue.

"EVEYRONE SHUT UP," yelled Oolong. The front door came open and out came Cell in a pink bathrobe that had some serious plushage going on. His pink house shoes were even pulshalicious. Vegeta almost pissed himself laughing at the sight.

"Cell," said Mirai shacking his head, "you have green skin. You can't where pink."

"Hey, it's not easy being green, nothing matches!"

"Why not black," asked Vegeta between laughs and breaths.

"They didn't have black. It only came in pink, sunburst orange, and bright yellow."

Vegeta was having a laughing fit. The image of Cell in any of those colors caused his sides to hurt. He was laughing so hard the blood was rushing to his head. Mirai was snickering a bit. Cell was fuming now. How dare they laugh at such a perfect being!

Mirai stopped snickering and used this moment to snatch the talisman from Cell. Cell was to busy yelling at Vegeta to shut up to notice the item being unhooked from his neck.

Then to Mirai's horror, it was a circle clasp! Danm those where hard to get undone. He got it just as Cell had spun around. Mirai made himself invisible immediately. Not really his original plan, which was to have his dad beat the monster almost to death then take the talisman, but this worked just as well.

"Where did Trunks go," he asked. Vegeta stopped laughing for a moment and looked around. He had just vanished in thin air. The two looked around for him. Mirai took this moment to keep Cell from getting killed. He took a rock and bashed Vegeta in the back of the head with it. Vegeta spun around in a sloppy fashion.

"No Miss Butterworth, that's plenty of syrup and jam." Vegeta fell on the sand, he was out cold. A large painful looking lump formed from his head.

"Trunks," said Cell, "why didn't you just hit him in the back of the neck, you could seriously injure someone like that."

"Oh seriously, when did you start caring? Besides, I tried that back of the neck thing once and it ended up killing the other person."

Cell blinked a couple of times anime style then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going back to bed. This is too much." He turned around and shut the door behind him. His light went out.

"HEY," yelled Roshi, "DID YOU KILL YOUR DAD FOR REAL?"

"NO," yelled Trunks.

"DAMMIT TRUNKS WHAT GOOD ARE YOU!?" Trunks rolled his eyes. He picked up his dad and proceeded home. He put his dad on the couch. Bulma, who had been waiting for them to return, almost screamed at the sight of her lover.

"He isn't dead, just got hit with a rock." Bulma sighed in relief. Trunks took the talisman and threw it on the pavement causing it to break. Well life can get back to normal if only for 5 or 6 hours.


	10. Smarties

Okay so I posted a new story and I'm updating on this one. Good stuff.

Fan-to-fiction: you should no betr than to corect my splling

Haha sorry did that part on purpose, but not the last chapter. The last chapter was written and posted really fast.

So here it is!

Chapter 10

Bardock stood over the edge of the mountain looking out at the forest. His son had found himself a good set up here. He frowned at the thought that he would never have given his son such a beautiful place. All Bardock would have been able to give him was death, death and distruction, it was how saiyans worked. He felt a familiar dizziness overcome him. A flash infront of his eyes.

_A bright light with Freeza smiling at Cell. Cell looked angrily as the lizard tyrant. Mirai Trunks falling in complete darkness_

"You see it to," came a voice behind him. Bardock spun around to see who the intruder was. It was Mirai Trunks. He came walked closer to Bardock. "You got slapped by a Kanassan fishman and the poor worm could not wiggle from what he saw."

"What kind of gibberish are you talking about?"

"Sorry," he said, "I do that sometimes."

"How do you know about that Kanassan?"

"I see with blind eyes my friend. Your sight may be better then mine. I see it to though. The image flashing in my mind of my own death."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of death, no, scared of dying, a little. Death is the easy part, you know that, it's the dying part that is scary. We both know what is after life."

"Well, you know how you are going to die, why not try and stop it," the question came out more of a demand then Bardock wanted it to be. Mirai only chuckled a bit.

"Do you really think you can avoid death. The future is ever changing and the paths we choose are the downfall of us all. We did not choose to live, but we made the choice to keep on living, we made the choice to keep on doing what it is we do. We all die in the end and that's just the way the story goes."

"It's that kind of thinking that will get you killed, especially if you are not willing to try and change the future."

"I can change the future of others, I have done it before, but I cannot change the future of myself."  
"What?" Bardock was genuinely confused. Mirai walked to the ledge to stand next to the older saiyan. It was the first time the two had a real conversation together. Before it was a few exchanged words, but this, this was a real conversation. Bardock watched his prince's sons eyes wonder over the scene before them.

"Before I died I came to this timeline to change my own future. I learned a hard and valuable lesson after I died. You can never change the future. What is done is done and that is that. You can change the future of others, but you can't really change your own. It's all got to do with your history. The past is gone and done. When I came here I thought that by changing this time my own would change. I changed the future of this timeline but mine is still the same hell that it was before."

"So you are saying we can save others but we can't save ourselves, is that it?" Mirai only nodded in response. "But the decisions you make-"

"You never know where those decisions could lead you. For example I was a crazed lunatic that believed his father was dead and when I was turned I went on a mass killing spree. Because of the wrong I did I was reunited with my father. It may have been under the worse circumstances but I would not be standing here today if he was not the one who found me. Anyone else would have put me to death in a second. No he gave me one thing I will never be able to pay him back for."

"What was that?"

"For the first time in my life, I was given a second chance. I was never even given a first chance, truth be told, but instead of killing me on the spot like vampire law says he should have done, he let me live." Bardock nodded. A small laugh escaped his lips.

"Life is funny that way." Mirai nodded in response. "Well," said Bardock, "enough of philosophy, I'm rather curious as to where my two idiotic sons went to."

"They are in those woods somewhere," responded Mirai, "not even I am sure where exactly they are or what they are doing."

"Well I have found out over the last few days it is a bad idea to leave them alone cause one will come back home half dead."

"Well lets go find them then before someone actually turns up dead." The two took to the sky. When they spotted them Mirai and Bardock hid behind a large rock and watched the two fight over a fish. One looked just as battered and bruised as the other.

"See the dimwits in their natural habitate fighting over stupid shit," said Bardock in an Australian voice. "Watch as they fight over a tuna fish and see as the argument progresses into something violent. Only one can eat the tuna, the other will have to go fishing in the very pond he my very well land in." Mirai silently laughed a bit.

"Oh shit," he said, "they broke the fish in half. Wonder what's going to happen next."

"Great Kakarot, look what you did," snapped Raditz, "you broke the fish in half! Now how are we suppose to eat?"

"Well you could eat that half and I will eat this half," said Goku with a smile.

"Don't be stupid Kakarot that wont work!"

"Why not?"

"Because….because…because I said it wouldn't!"

"So what, that doesn't mean it wont. You really need to share more."

"Share," shouted Radtiz, "I don't _share_ anything with anyone. Give me the other half of the fish and get a different one!"

"No way! I caught it and if your not going to be nice and share I'm going to take the other half back!" Goku jumped for his fish but Raditz moved out of the way. Goku ended up landing on his face. He jumped up and shoved his brother into the fish pond. A smaller fish landed in Raditz hair.

"GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! IT'S MOVING AROUND! EW IT'S SLIMY! KAKAROTT MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET THIS DANMED FISH OUT OF MY HAIR!" Goku was busy laughing at his brothers crazy antics. Bardock walked around the rock with a smile on his face ready to go save his son from the big bad fish. Mirai followed closely behind.

"Hey, Mirai, what's going on? How are things at home going?"

"Oh, you know, different shit on the same day."

"Oh yea? Bulma called me up and told me about the whole Cell incedent. You doing okay? Mentally I mean?"

"Yes, I am fine," chuckled Mirai, "me and dad still aren't talking and it's driving mom nuts but he will get over it I'm sure."

"So what are you doing all the way out here then," asked Raditz after his father rescued him.

"Kicking ass and taking names! No, actually, I'm avoiding him. He woke up from his mini coma and blew a gasket. He tried hunting me down for a bit around the house so I slipped out to get away before he caught me. Thought I would see what you were all up to. Where is Turles by the way?"

"Good question," said Bardock, "no one sees much of him, he kind of does his own thing. Actually I think he went looking for you last night, said he couldn't find you."

"He was at Roshi's," said Goku, "remember."

"I know _that_ Kakarot but Turles doesn't. I haven't seen him sense last night, probably still looking for you." Mirai waved them goodbye and left. The three stood in silence watching him go.

"He's a really special one isn't he," said Raditz breaking the silence.

"He isn't normal that's for sure," said Bardock, "smart kid though."

"Yea, a little to smart sometimes."

"What makes you say that," asked Goku.

"A kid like that with as much smarts as he's got is potentially dangerous. He is a real nice kid, very polite, a bit withdrawn from everyone, but he is always thinking. He puts on an act."

"An act," asked Raditz now lost, "I thought that's what he is really like."

"No," said Bardock, "he acts like a clueless overly polite teenager, but he knows more then any of us put together." Goku and Raditz just stared at their father, "although I imagine that isn't hard. The two of you together almost get half a brain." He turned around and left. He needed a conversation with someone more intelligent. Don't get me wrong, he loved his sons and liked talking to them, but sometimes some of the things they said made him want to tell them to shut the fuck up.

He wondered home by himself hoping to find someone smart enough to hold this conversation with. He couldn't have it with Chichi, she would say something to Bulma and that would cause all sorts of problems. Turles was no where to be found at the time. King Vegeta was out of the question and so was Bulma and Vegeta.

Bardock felt someone near by and looked up. A smirk formed on his face. "Well, what are you doing here. I would have thought that last night's craziness would have scared you away." Cell just laughed a bit.

"Naw," he said, "I'm use to that kind of craziness. You don't know these people and be able to get through a day with it being normal, it just isn't possible."

"It's like a twisted Jerry Springer episode here every damned day."

"Heard you trying to talk to your sons," said Cell, "is that a plot against Mirai or just chit chat?"

"No," said Bardock, "more like worry. I don't know why but I do worry for that poor guy."

"He is a potential danger as you said," said Cell now stepping out of the tree shadows.

"Are you planning some kind of mutany against your new best friend," asked Bardock with a trace of a smile on his face.

"No," he said, "just saying I agree with you. He is incredibly intelligent and that is a bad thing."

"Well, I think the kid can take care of himself."

"That's not what I understand. What is it about him that interests you so much?"

"I don't know. He is different, everyone likes something different."

"A lot of people hate difference."

"Just ignorant people. I get him, I see where he is coming from," responded Bardock, "I see where he is going, where he will end up, and where you are going as well. You should be careful about setting Frieza free." Cell's expression never changed. "If what we saw is right, it will not turn out the way you wanted it to."

"I don't see what Frieza has to do with any of this. He is long gone back to the afterlife. They wont let him escape a second time."

"No, but you are a fool to think Mirai doesn't know what is going on."

"If he knows so much why doesn't he stop me then." Cell was mocking him, he knew it, but it didn't bother him. Cell was the fool not him.

"Suit yourself," said Bardock walking off, "but I warn you, he is much craftier then you give him credit." Cell's expression changed from amusement to anger. He scoffed at the comment and went in the opposite direction.

"I don't think you even know what you are talking about."

"We will see," said Bardock with a smile on his face. He proceeded home to Chichi to see what she was up to.

……………………

Next time:

Goku has a talk with Vegeta about what Bardock said about Mirai

King Vegeta gets a new pet!

Chichi and Bardock get to know each other better


	11. despair

-.- That's right, more scheming is afoot! Well lawyers have been asking why I don't put the disclaimer up so here it is.

Vegeta: She doesn't own shit!

Me: thanks….you always find a way to make it not quite so depressing don't you (sarcasm)

Vegeta: Well you never said who was going to say it so I decided to…

Me: you just like humiliating me!!!!!

Vegeta: shut up

Now for some replies!

Fan-to-fiction: haha well you will have to sit tight and see! And yes HIDE AWAY!!!

I-Love-Trunks1: Sorry I missed your reply love!!!

Chapter 11

King Vegeta strutted down the street. He could do the twist, he could mash potato, tell me readers! DO YOU LIKE IT LIKE THIS!!!!

Oh yea, he was pimpin all right! He didn't know why but something about that day was just awesome, and it grew even more awesomer when he walked by the pet shop and saw a most glorious sight! He had to have it!

…………_Meanwhile at Chichi's place………_

Bardock arrived back. Cell's words dancing in his head like a bad melody. But he had to admit, there was something very off about Mirai. Bardock was just realizing the strange little things he does. He mutters to himself a lot, he had strange little habits that Bardock had seen but never actually acknowledged until now. Bardock understood that it was a little unsettling to see the future a lot, but enough to drive you crazy? He was beginning to doubt Mirai the more he thought about it.

He sat down at the kitchen table thinking to himself, Chichi had come in whistling to herself when she noticed Bardock deep in thought. The wheels in his head turned furiously and she could see it. She smiled a bit and proceeded to take out a huge pot and a lot of food. She would make a nice stew for him. She pulled out a roast beef and let it thaw while she chopped up vegetables. Bardock didn't seem to notice her at all.

"So," she said, "what are you thinking about?" Bardock looked up as if it was the first time he had noticed her. He gave his daughter in law a pleasant smile.

"Nothing," he said.

"Nothing? You seem pretty deep into nothing."

"Just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"N-"

"Don't say 'nothing'. I have seen where thinking about nothing gets people and it is not in a happy place." She placed coffee down infront of him and proceeded to chop vegetables. He sighed a bit, he had never consulted to anything to anyone before. He was usually just a quiet secretive guy. Then again the only reason why was because no one every asked him what was wrong. He looked up at the wall to think of what to say.

"I was thinking about Mirai," he said.

"Oh, what about him." Bardock was thankful she didn't stop to look at him.

"Is there something off about him?"

"A lot of things," she said, "he talks to himself, he drinks half a soda then refuses to drink it, he wear's long sleeves in the summer time and short sleeves in the winter, he has split personalities, the list of things that are wrong with him is endless."

"Yea, but, do you think he is potentially dangerous?" Chichi stopped chopping then turned around.

"Everyone is potentiall dangerous Bardock. But as long as he continues to make the right choice we will all be okay."

"But what if one day he decides to make a wrong one?" Chichi bit her lip. That one line almost sounded like a dare to her. Oh she was nosey indeed and she was beginning to wonder herself now.

"What, may I ask, do you think he would do?"

"Oh I don't know, play with matches, defacing public property, destroy the world, forget to file taxes."

"What," she asked.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"Forget to file taxes?"

"No, no, before that?"

"defacing public property?"

"No! I mean the destroy the world part."

"Distory the world? I never said that did I?" Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. She was not buying into his little act at all.

"Oh you said it and you meant it. Has Mirai done something to try and destroy the world or something?"

"Now I know I never said that."

"No but why where you thinking it?"

"I wasn't!"

"If you weren't thinking it then why did you say it?"

"Oh, you know, as an example or something."

"You think Mirai is capable of destroying the world, don't you!?"  
"Now Chichi you said it yourself, anyone is capable of destroying the world."

"Yea, well, I never said Mirai could destroy the world! We have to look into this! Follow him everywhere! WE NEED TO INVADE HIS PRIVACY DAMMIT!"

"Whoa, whoa, Chichi slow down now. It was just a thought."

"Let's go," she said lifting him up.

"What about dinner!" To late, she already had him drug out the door and into the car. Gohan, who had been sitting outside, saw his mother drag his grandfather into the car and speed off. What was going on now? His gaze shifted as Cell came walking out of the forest. His attention drifted back to his book.

"Mirai is not here," he said not even giving Cell a second glance.

"Oh, my mistake," he said turning to leave. He noticed Gohan was reading Catcher in the Rye. He smiled, this was to perfect. He walked over to Gohan and sat across from him. "Catcher in the Rye," he said, "interesting book I hear."

"Not really," said Gohan, "I'm reading it for my English class and it is boring."

"You know, Mirai once mentioned to me he read it," said Cell.

"So what?"

"Well I just think it is interesting, did you know the guy who killed Kennedy and the guy who killed Lincoln both read that same book?"

"Yea, that's why we are reading it." Gohan was growing more and more uneasy with Cell there.

"Following it any?"

"Not really," said Gohan, "I'm kind of confused."

"You should let Mirai tell you what it is about, he understands it, or maybe he can take you back in time to ask those other two," suggested Cell.

"I think they call that cheating," said Gohan dropping the hint he wanted Cell to leave. Cell only smiled.

"I'm just saying that birds of a feather tend to think together."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," said Cell, "just making conversation." He got up and left. Gohan saw him leave but something was still bothering him. What did Cell mean by that? Birds of a feather think together? That didn't even make any sense. Then a thought struck him, _is he calling Mirai a traitor?_

………….._In the gravity room_………

Vegeta and Goku where training intensely. Goku wiped the sweat drop from his brow, this match was going to be a close one, that was for sure. If he could just get enough space to pull of his special attack he could just barely-

"NO," Cried Goku in defeat. Vegeta laughed wickedly. With his box triangle circle combo he beat the shit out of goku. HE WAS THE TEKKIN MASTER!!!!

"Ha," he said triumphantly, "you lost!"

"Rematch," demanded Goku picking up his game controller. He hated playing Tekkin against Vegeta, or Vegeta's sons for that matter. The three of them where just too good at this game. Any time Goku would get the upper hand they seem to know just what to do to get it back. Vegeta was more then happy to give him a rematch, Trunks was just to easy for him to beat at this game and Mirai was too hard. It was pretty obvious that Mirai had spent way to much time on this game.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goku, "why have you been chasing poor Mirai down?"

"Son of a bitch used me to get what he wanted," said Vegeta as he made his character punch Goku's face in a bunch. Goku tried to put his characters block up but was nto doing so successfully.

"What do you mean?" As the two continued to play the next match Vegeta told Goku about what happened at Master Roshi's. Goku had already heard this story but it was more interesting hearing it from someone who was actually there.

"So why would he go through such an elaborate plan to crush a magic necklas?'

"Because he could not touch it unless the spell was broken and in order for the spell to work Cell has to concentrate on it."

"So why didn't he just wait till Cell was sleeping?"

"Because it would amuse him more if Cell was distracted. But I will say this, I did not expect the pink plush wear."

"Wait, Cell was wearing pink plush?"

"Bathrobe and slippers," he responded.

"Well regardless, you helped Mirai out."

"Yea, but he didn't need the help and that's the problem. He his bothering me for his own amusement."

"Why would he do that?" Vegeta was starting to loose his patience. After finally beating Goku the third time he paused the game.

"Kakarott are you really that stupid or are you just asking me stupid questions? Mirai does what he does simply to amuse himself. He has no real rhyme or reason behind it, just simply he wasn't a few laughs in. As far as why would he go so far, it's just what he does."

"Well that doesn't make any sense."

"Well how would you put it," asked Vegeta picking another character.

"Bardock was saying that Mirai may act like a clueless teenager but he is dangerously smart is all," said Goku picking his character.

"What vampire isn't dangerously smart?"

"Have YOU ever met another vampire before?"

"Yes, you have to you moron! What do you think the other kids from his timeline that came to see him where?"

"Well I didn't know they where vampires," said Goku defensively, "just cause he is undead doesn't mean his friends have to be."

"What else did Bardock say?"

"Something about he is really intelligent and that he worries for Mirai." Vegeta just nodded. He would have to ask Bardock on this one.

……………._In the jungle somewhere_………….

Mirai came walking up to Turles. "There you are," said Turles, "you are a very hard person to keep up with."

"Yea, well, what's up? Heard you where looking for me."

"Yea," said Turles, "it's just been a minutes sense we last saw each other is all. Wondering what you are up to."

"Not much," said Mirai, "just sort of hanging around."

"Yea, well, I came by cause I stopped by CC earlier yesterday and heard King talking about Frieza. Says he thinks Cell is planning on finding Frieza a way out."

"I know he is," said Mirai, "don't know how but I am interested in finding out."

"You don't want to stop him?" Turles lifted a brow.

"Well yea, I do," said Mirai catching himself, "I just want to first know how he plans on doing so."

"Well you better do something quick. I heard Chichi talking to Bulma that says that Vegeta has been getting pretty pissy at you letting Cell live. I heard he feels a bit betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

"Yea, like he waisted risking his life or something. Just came back to tell you that I know how your mind works. You are keeping Cell around because it is just another game to you. Listen, you need to think on this. You may end up choosing between Cell and your own father. I sure hope you are not low enough to choose Cell."

"You went through all that searching just to tell me that," asked Mirai a bit offensively. It was not the first time he had heard this and it was starting to get under his skin. What did they care if he kept a villain around for his own reasons, it was non of their business to begin with.

"Mirai, please, I am your friend and would never intentionally steer you wrong. I think you need to get rid of Cell. Bardock is talking in his sleep, he is seeing something and it doesn't sound pleasant. You need to stop this before it gets any worse."

Mirai rolled his eyes and stormed off. Turles just shook his head, he just couldn't win for losing.

………………_Bulma at he foot of the stairs_………

Bulma heard it again, another thumping noise, what was going on upstares? She slowly walked up the stares and reached Mirai's bedroom, Mirai wasn't home though, he was hiding from Vegeta. She looked down the stares at Vegeta and Goku and saw they were intensely interested in the video game.

She opened the door and there stood Chichi and Bardock standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Bulma," said Chichi happily, "we were wondering if you had any sugar?"

"Sure," said Bulma slowly, "what are you guys doing in here?"

"Oh just…looking around. I love how he decorated the place by the way, such taste!"

"Chichi, there is a poster of Marilyn Manson behind you, there are ICP posters all over the walls and there is a pentagram blanket on the bed. You hate gothic decoration."

"Yea," said Chichi nervously, "but he just puts it together so well."

"There are socks on the floor! You hate socks on the floor!"

"Can we just have that sugar so we can get out of her," asked Bardock in an almost begging way."

"Fine," said Bulma, "but don't touch anything, he will know if you did, he is kind of anal like that. I really don't want him bitching at me that something has been touched by someone that wasn't him." She closed the door behind her and pinched the bridge of her nose, the world had gone mad, that's for damn sure. She went down stairs again and fetched some sugar. When she came back up Chichi was poored over Mirai's diary with Bardock uncomfortably standing by.

"Chichi," yelled Bulma as she stormed over and took the black book from her friends hand, "why did you touch this, it's private and I just asked you not to touch anything!"

"Bulma, read it damnit!" Bulma was about to say something but she caught a glimpse of the page and started reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Cell is proving to be quiet the entertainment. I don't much appreciate everyone complaining at me that I keep him around, it's driving me nuts. Well, in any case, I'm going to get what I want from him. He is trying to mess with me though. He told me about a Talisman that he had gotten a hold of, I think he said it was Tremere magic. I don't much trust Tremere and I don't trust Cell. It could be bad for me. It doesn't really matter, as long as I have something to keep me busy I am fine._

About half way down the page his hand writing became messier and more viciously written.

_Don't worry little fly, it will all be okay. Once it is over and done with we can go back to oblivion and dance to the grave wearing a big smile. Nothing can really stop you no one can keep you from your fear. Fear is the only reason you exist…._

The page stopped. Bulma flipped it to read on but there was nothing. She put the book marker back in and asked Bardock to put it back where it came from. Bulma sat on the floor in shock.

"Bulma," said Chichi softly.

"Chichi, my son is fear obsessed. What will happen if Cell really does go, he looses his fear, there goes his reason for living." Hot tears where falling down her face. "Well Cell dies, my son will die.." Chichi held her friend into a hug then looked up at Bardock who just shrugged; he didn't know what do about it.

Bulma heard something downstairs, something that sounded like Vegeta and Mirai yelling at each other. The three quickly left the room and went downstairs. Goku was seen watching nervously as Mirai and Vegeta shouted back at each other.

"What do you want me to do about it!? I couldn't very well just walk up and grab it myself! What would have happened if I did that and Cell woke up," shouted Mirai.

"You're so full of shit! The only reason I ended up getting involved is so you can have a few giggles. I don't know what kind of sick game you are playing on me this time-"

"Sick game!? Man, trust me, if I could I would have left when I got back!"

"Then why are you still here Trunks," asked Vegeta quietly.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I'm going home." With that Mirai went up to his room to pack what he had and go back home, he had had enough of this time anyway. Let them deal with Cell, he didn't care anymore.

Bulma gave Vegeta a very intense glare. "I think I should be going," said Bardock.

"Good idea," said Chichi, "let's go Goku, you can move I promise."

Goku slowly got up and inched around Bulma and Vegeta, shit was about to hit the fan, he just knew it.

After hearing the door shut Bulma started in on Vegeta.

"Look what you have done! Our son doesn't want to be around us! Where is he going to go Vegeta!? His own time line!? For what? What does he have there!?"

"I'm sure he will be find," said Vegeta behind gritted teeth.

"I'm sure he wont," hissed Bulma, "listen, Bardock and Chichi snuck in Mirai's bedroom to read his diary."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, Bardock heard something that got Chichi going I think. But listen they were reading his diary and I read what they where reading-"

"You have some serious issues with nosiness woman," said Vegeta.

"Shut up! Look, the only reason he has Cell here is because he has a problem with fear. He can't live without it. He is keeping Cell around so he has something to occupy his mind with. Something is very wrong with him Vegeta."

"Or maybe he just needs to go home Bulma," said Vegeta, feeling as though he was finally defeated, "do you know what the last time was he was home?"

"This is his home," demanded Bulma.

"No Bulma," said Vegeta softly, "it's not. It is a horrible illusion of what home use to look like. Once upon a time, this was home, now, it's just a get away from home. He is home sick. Let him go."

"And if he goes home and looses his mind because there is nothing to fear there?"

"He has people at home who can help him, we can't, we are just here to watch over him while he is hear."

"But I want him to feel safe," said Bulma now sobbing.

"Bulma, he doesn't know safe. All we are really doing here is making sure he doesn't get put in jail or killed. Bulma where are his fuckign babysitters and he is to old. He needs to go where he feels familiar."

Bulma just nodded. She knew in her heart that Vegeta was right. Mirai was not ready for something like peace to be just thrown on him, it was overwhelming him, but what would he have in his own time to keep him safe?

Mirai had been at the top of the stairs listening. Maybe his father was right, maybe he just needed to go home. He slowly walked back to his room and lay down on the bed to think about it. He missed is friends, he missed his nightclub, his missed his own dad. He missed privacy, oh boy did he miss that. He had not gotten much of that at all sense he had gotten there years ago. All he ever knew was fear and now he was inflicting it on others so he could have it. He was in fact homesick.

He heard the front door opening and his mothers screaming WHAT THE HELL. Mirai jumped up and ran out of the room. King Vegeta stood there with what looked to be a rather large dimond back snake. Mirai came downstairs and looked at it up close. Vegeta was kind of dumbfounded that his dad stood there with a huge tank with a rather large snake sitting in it. Bulma looked ready to faint.

"I shall name him Despair," said King, "I found him at a pet shop! Isn't he awesome!" Vegeta was not sure what to say about it, Bulma was letting out a string of curses, Mirai was just laughing a bit. This was going to be interesting. He was going to go home, but first he had to see what would happen the first time that large fucker got out of the cage.

…………………………………..

Don't worry guys we are not even close to finished yet!


	12. Bad Mojo

Sorry for the late update. Real life and all that gets in the way. So I think sense we got into some deep stuff last time this will be a complete comic relief before we get to our ending which is coming up. First some good times so this isn't a completely tragic happy ending. I bet you are all wondering who is getting wasted or dying in this one….the answer….I have no idea 0.0

Vegeta: Quit stalling and tell them you don't own shit!

Me: NO!!!! By the way did I mention that I have no idea how long this one is going to be. It isn't going to continue with more stories, I think I am going to try and tweak out some stories floating in my head but I really think you guys are going to enj-

Vegeta: Shut up and get on with the damn story!

Pan: Am I ever going to appear in ANY of your stories!

Me: I think you just might….

Pan: YIPEE

Vegeta: DAMMIT! KNOCK IT OFF AND SHOW THOSE DAMNED REVIEWERS WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THIS STORY!

Me and Pan:……what are you talking about???

I-Love-Trunks1 AND Fan-to-fiction: oh yes….and the nosiness does not end here kidz. Get ready to wear your helmets and safety gloves cause it's gonna get nasty….

Chapter 12

Bulma came storming through the house. She wore her satin red pajama bottoms with a low cut satin red top to go with it. Her hair was a right mess and her make up not yet on. She had just woken up that morning and saw the Despair sitting on her dresser. She gave a high pitched scream, covering herself in fear of the snake with her blanket.

Vegeta, in his dark green pajama bottoms, shot out of bed to find the danger only to spot his father's snake slithering around and about. He watched his wife angrily pull the blanket off of her and start marching out of the room in an angry, and very clumsy, fashion. He followed close behind her. He _had_ to see this. The first person they ran into happened to be Mirai. Bulma smiled sweetly at him….to sweetly….Mirai raised an eyebrow at his mother knowing she was about to ask something very unpleasant of him.

"Mirai Trunks! I'm so happy to see you this early in the morning." Mirai backed up a couple of steps and looked at his father with a look He just smirked at his son in an evil and twisted way. "Mirai, I need you to do me a big favor," she said pouting her lip a bit."

"Oh…okay," he said nervously trying to back into his room, the only safe place at this moment. Bulma advanced on him slowly. "Honey, baby boy, sweetheart. Could you please do me the teensy weensy favor of getting your grandfather's over grown snake out of my room."

Mirai gave her a blank, long look. He then busted out laughing, holding his sides and slightly bent over. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Wow," he said, "and I thought Jester's jokes where off the wall. That has to be the most unusual one I have ever heard."

"Mirai," she said seriously now giving him a stoned expression, "I wasn't joking." Mirai's look of amusement suddenly turned to one of fear again. "Okay," he said, "then no."

"What?! What do you mean 'no'?"

"I thought it was pretty strait forward. No." Bulma's expression turned to anger again.

"And what makes you think you get a choice."

"Mom, you sound like dad right now, I think you need to just breath."

"What do you mean she is acting like me, boy," asked Vegeta dangerously.

"What I mean is, I have to get ready to go home. I really don't have the time-"

"Bullshit," called Vegeta.

"All you have to do is pick it up and put it away,' said Bulma backing up her husband, a bit surprised he was taking her side. Then she figured it was that 'your acting like dad' remark. Dumbass.

"Do as your mother says," barked Vegeta.

"Let's see," said Mirai, "how do I put this delicately. No, absolutely not, no way in hell, take your pick."

……………

Mirai stood in the bedroom baring a nice red mark across the face, complements of Vegeta, who apparently didn't appreciate the answer he gave at all. He took a breath, lord he hated snakes. He crept up to the snake and talked to it in a cute innocent voice like you would when talking to a cat or dog.

"Hey, Despair, come on now, come to Trunksy, no don't bite boy…or girl, I really don't know what you are."  
"Boy, the snake is not going to come to you, go get it," said Vegeta, monitoring to make sure he would do as he was told. Bulma was downstairs getting breakfast ready.

"I should have gone home when I had the chance last night," he groaned. Vegeta growled impatiently. Mirai took that as a sign that his father's time and patience where wearing very thin. The last thing he needed was to get back handed again for refusing to do as he was told. "Come to think of it, I should have never escaped Hell, it wasn't near this bad."

"It's a damned snake! Who care's just grab it!"

"If it's just a damned snake why don't YOU grab it then!?"

"Are you kidding," shouted Vegeta, "_I'm_ not going near that thing!"

"Why you scared?"

"No, but you are. Besides, snakes are disgusting animals."

"Then what makes you think _I_ want to touch it!"

"I once saw you shove your hand through a mans chest and pull his heart out and your arguing with me about this!? Now hurry up and remove it boy before I loose any more patience." Mirai rolled his eyes which got him a smack right upside the head. Mirai rubbed the offended spot and started slowly toward the snake. He got about two feet before the snake turned it's ugly head and just looked at him. That was it, Mirai's eyes floated to the back of his head and next thing Vegeta knew he went backwards on the floor and was unconscious. Vegeta shook his head, _this_ was the heir to _his _throne!?

……………..

King Vegeta was cornered, there was no escape. "How was _I_ suppose to know that Despair would get out?"

"Could you just remove it please," said Bulma, "we tried to get Mirai but he fainted." Vegeta came into the kitchen. "How is he," she asked worried.

"He's still unconscious, but he is talking to himself, so somewhere in there someone is conscious."

"That's good," said King, "look, I'll remove Despair alright. Just relax, it's only a snake."

"Yea, a snake twice the size that it should be," shouted Bulma, "and now my poor baby got so scared he fainted. FAINTED!"

King just rolled his eyes and made his way up to his son and daughter in laws bedroom. He opened the door to see the snake slithering up the bed to his grandson's face. King pulled out his iPhone and took a picture of it. He then picked up the snake and took it back to it's tank. He left back to the previous bedroom to see Bulma putting a cold rag on her sons forehead.

"Maybe we should get him to his own bed," suggested Bulma.

"Naw," said Vegeta, "leave him be, he is just fine in our bed, but first." Vegeta pulled out a rubber snake and put it on his future son's chest. Trunks then came barreling in. He had overheard the whole thing and decided he wanted to play as well. He pulled out a sharpy marker and gave it to his dad. Vegeta smiled with pride at his son's crazy antics. He wrote VEGETA WUZ HERE BITCH across his son's forehead and put the towel back on. He then wrote SNAKE BATE on his arm and a picture of a chicken on his other arm.

"You guys," hissed Bulma watching her husband and son humiliate the older Trunks, "stop it. He doesn't need to wake up with all of that on him. That's enough." The two looked at Bulma with a depressed expression. King Vegeta, who had been snickering at the scene turned to leave. Vegeta and Trunks followed after trying not to burst out laughing. Bulma scowled at the three saiyans then looked at her son sympatheticly. She grabbed the marker and put polka dots all over his face. She smiled down at him with endless love and took out her LG Shine and took pictures.

She snickered herself and left. The other three where still standing in the hall looking at her in shock as they witnessed the attack on the unconscious teenager. "What," she whispered, "I can't have any fun myself?"

……………………………..

The four offenders watched as Mirai came running into the kitchen. "You guys," he said, "I just totally remembered! It's Gohan's wedding today!"

"Oh shit," cursed Bulma, "I completely forgot about that!" Mirai ran into the laundry room to grab his button up white shirt and black tie. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and King Vegeta watched him run back upstares.

"Be honest," said Vegeta, "did you really forget?"

"Yes," said Bulma, "if I remembered I would not have put spots all over his face!"

"I still would have wrote that on his forehead," said Vegeta with an evil smirk. Bulma shoved him.

"You're so mean!"

"He will get over it," said King Vegeta.

"It's not Mirai I'm worried about it's Gohan and Videl. This is there wedding!"

"Should we tell him that you guys wrote on his face," asked Trunks.

"No," said King Vegeta.

"Yea, I'm with King on this one," said Bulma, "this will be to funny." Vegeta busted out laughing, which was rare for him. Trunks just shook his head and got up to get ready. His family was so twisted sometimes.

………………………………….

MIrai looked around anxiously, everyone was giggling at him, why? His father had a big grin on his face, very uncharacteristic of him, Bulma avoided eye contact, unusual. King kept looking his direction, not right. Trunks just didn't want to be seen with him all together, kind of hurtful. Something was going on he could tell.

Bulma saw Chichi head their way and ran up to meet up with her before she got there. "Chichi," she whispered, "listen, we had some mishap this morning, just don't stare at Mirai and don't laugh."

"Why, what is going on," she asked a bit worried.

"Just, don't act like anything is wrong," said Bulma pulling her over to the group. Chichi took one look at him and had to fight back a huge laugh. Although this was insulting to her son's wedding day, THE most important day of his LIFE, it was funny. Mirai saw this and was getting fed up with it.

"What," he snapped.

"Nothing," she said, trying to seem unnoticeable. She took Bulma by the arm and led her away from the group, "thank you for coming," she said, not turning around to look back. When they where out of ear shot she busted out laughing.

"Bulma," she said between giggles, "what have you guys done to him."

"It wasn't my idea," she said, "I was going to leave him be, Vegeta started it."

"Yes, I can see that. We need to warn Gohan and Videl before they see this."

………………………

Cell walked up to Mirai dressed awkwardly in a suit. "How did you get an invite," asked Mirai shocked to see him.

"Oh, you know, Chichi wanted EVERYONE to attend, Piccolo is even hear. Dude, did you hit that pipe before you got here and pass out."

"No, why," he asked.

"Nothing," he said trying not to smile, "just curious."

"Everyone is staring at me," he said nervously.

"No they aren't," lied Cell, even though everyone was literally staring at him.

"What!? Everyone is looking at me!"

"You're being paranoid."

"No, Cell, seriously, I think everyone is looking at me," his voice began to get louder.

"Always have to be right, don't you Mirai," said Cell. He stalked off leaving Mirai to his correct suspicions. Mirai, to Cells displeasure, followed. Cell didn't want to look like the one who brought the asshole to the wedding. "Hey Cell, I'm headed home after this. Just wanted you to know that you will probably end up dying before or after I leave."

"How is that any different from usual," he asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Cell gave a deep sigh, hiding his face from people walking by staring at the two.

"Trunks," he said seriously, "I'm the villain, I always die."

"So, hey you should come with me!" Cell stopped. Normally he would have been all over that. He actually liked Mirai after spending some time with him, he wans't a bad guy, he was actually a pretty cool guy to keep around. But today he came to the wedding with VEGETA WUZ HERE BITCH written across his polka dot face.

"Let's talk about it after the wedding and after you realize," he responded.

"Realize what," asked Mirai stopping.

"Nothing," said Cell quickly, "now if you don't mind I need to go somewhere that isn't next to you at this moment." He turned and ran in the other direction to find someone other then Mirai to talk to.

Mirai growled, this just wasn't his day, what was wrong with everyone. He caught sight of his father again and stalked over to him. Vegeta and Goku where talking at the buffet (did you expect them anywhere else?).

"I think something is so wrong," said Mirai. Goku turned around to say 'hi', but when he caught sight of Miria he almost choked on his food.

"Oh….um….hi Mirai, you okay there?"

'Yes, I'm fine," he said, "what is wrong with everyone, why are they all looking at me?"

"Looking at you," asked Goku, "why would they be looking at you?" Vegeta nudged Goku who nudged him back. Mirai felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder. He turned around to see Videl. She looked shocked when she looked at him. Behind Mirai, Vegeta and Goku where signaling her not to stare and not tell him. Mirai quickly turned around and Vegeta and Goku acted as if nothing happened and smiled innocently. Videl looked at them and mouthed 'what happened to his face'. Mirai spun back around and she waved at him.

Vegeta mouthed the words 'tell you in a bit'. "Thank you for sticking around long enough to attend the wedding," said Videl, trying not to look at him. Mirai's eyes narrowed. He stalked off. The three watched him go.

"You two know he looks like the biggest moron here," said Videl.

"Yea," said Vegeta with a smile, "he really does, doesn't he?"

………………………….

Videl walked up the isle. Everyone turned around to look at the beautiful, blushing, bride who looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter. Gohan had asked that Piccolo be the best man and for Mirai to stand next to him. Piccolo was starting to feel that this was NOT such a great idea. Mirai stood there with a hateful look eyeing everyone in the room. They knew something, they knew something and they refused to tell. The last time something like this happened he found out about the infamous rumor going on. He wondered if that was the case. His dark blue eyes casted over at the troublesome duo, Goten and Trunks, who tried to look at anything but him. Next to them was Chichi and Bardock who would not stop looking at him.

"What happened to them," he asked.

"Apparently, he was told to get rid of this snake and passed out. Vegeta and Bulma drew on him."

"No kidding," said Bardock, who looked at Chichi's other side and saw Goku, trying to hid his smile, and Vegeta who had stomped on his foot to remind him of where he was. "Where did the snake come from?"

"King brought him home yesterday. There was a huge fight between Mirai and Vegeta, Mirai decided he was going to go back home, I heard a rumor going around recently that he is bringing Cell back with him, Vegeta pushed him into it I guess."

"Why would he do that?"

"Something about him being homesick."

"Kakarott told me that Bulma told him that it was the whole reason Cell wasn't destroyed, being homesick and all that." Chichi smiled at her new PIC. He was catching on, he was catching on quick. She figured that the two would become fast friends, and oh how they did.

"Well Videl's friend Erasa told me that Chichi told Videl that Mirai has really been trying on Vegeta's patience an aweful lot sense then," said Bardock, not realizing just how badly Chichi was influencing him. But he had to admit, this nosy gossip business gave him a rush..

"Yea, that's what Bulma was telling me. Said that the whole reason Vegeta pushed for Mirai to get the snake was because Mirai was on his last nerve. I also heard Vegeta tell Goku that Mirai was very phobic over snakes. I heard he freaked out when he saw a rubber snake on his chest."

'Why was there a snake on him?"

"Not really sure, we need to scope for answers at the after party though," said Chichi.

"Good thinking. I say we hit Bulma first and then spread it to Erasa, the girl can't really keep a secret."

"I like your thinking Bardock."

Goku watched his father and wife whispering. "Vegeta," he said nervously, "I think my father is in league with my wife."

"What makes you say that," he asked gruffly.

"Well, they talk an awful lot and I saw them both following Gohan and Videl while they where wear out picking out food for the catering."

"They where following them?"

"Yea, then started talking about grandbabies together. I also heard my wife tell my dad that they should get them drunk at the ceremony so Gohan would forget to use a condom."

"I heard Bulma telling me that she saw Gohan and Videl looking for invitation designs saying that she saw your harpy wife and moron father with a pair of binoculars watching them."

"I think a new kind of evil has been unleashed Vegeta, seriously, they are devious."

"Keep it together Kakarott, don't let them smell your fear, they can smell it, and they will demand answers for it. Do not subject yourself!"

"I know Vegeta, but I can't shake this horrible feeling. It's scary being in the same room as them. I think they have been spying on me to. They smell the fear Vegeta. THEY SMELL IT ON ME!"

All eyes casted from Mirai (and Videl of course) and shot in Goku and Vegeta's direction. Vegeta slumped down in his seat and turned bright pink with embarrassment. Goku realized this and made himself seem small as well.

"What is he talking about," asked King Vegeta.

"I don't know but I'm getting as many pictures of Mirai as I can," said Ox King, "this is to good to pass up."

"Shouldn't you be taking pictures of Videl?"

"Oh…yea, forgot."

…………………….

Mirai was loosing his nerve. The reception was a circus. When the preacher asked if there where any objections, someone randomly stood u and said "I OBJECT TO THE GUY STANDING NEXT TO THE BEST….MAN….THING!" Mirai was horrified to say the least. He turned around and left. His mother swiftly followed to insure him that it was just some guy being obnoxious. Mirai was not totally convinced.

He was so upset that he snuck a bottle of champagne, seeing as how he wans't really old enough to drink, and decided to drink a lot. After emptying the bottle as quick as he can he returned to the party feeling pretty good.

He jumped behind his father and slung his arm around his shoulder. "You know something," he said lazily, "I think you are all up to something. You have done nothing but freak and humiliate on me sense I got here. I object to that. That actually reminds me." Mirai let go of his horrified father and stalked over to the man who shouted out his objection and punched him square in the face.

"What the hell you drunk idiot," the guy shouted.

"Hell? Hell!?" Mirai swayed a bit trying not to fall over, "You don't know what Hell is! It's a place! HA! Now you know,' he said lazily pointing his finger at the guy on the ground nursing a busted nose.

"And now Gohan, some of your closest friends have asked to say something in honor of your wedding," said Chichi, "and because I'm important I will start. Gohan, Videl, you are going on a long and exciting journey together. Please, be happy, make me grandbabies, and if you get a divorce, I'll kill you both." Everyone nervously clapped.

Krillin stood up to the stage. "I have decided to sing my congrats you to." He adjusted the microphone and music started to play. "L is for the way you look at me-" he was immediately booed off the stage and people threw rocks at him. He ducked for cover and ran for his life.

Yamcha stood up next, "Hey, just wanted to say that, even though it is depressing that you got married before I did, I'm sure Kami is smiling on you, damn dirty apes," he whispered that last part and trudged off the stage. One guy clapped for him then got punched in the face, ironically it was Mirai punching the same guy from earlier. Goku was the next to step up.

"Hey, Gohan, Videl, congrats guys and please, make babies, or Chichi will blame me." A loud screech from Chichi and he was chased off the stage by the frying pan of doooooom. "You stole my speech your damn dirty ape," she screamed. Piccolo was next.

"Um…yea….good job Gohan, no go tap dat ass, or whatever." He blushed and trudged off the stage after several guys shouted 'YEA' and whistled and 'WOOO' his direction. Sharpener gave Piccolo the 10 bucks he said he would if Piccolo said that then took his place on stage.

"Gohan, buddy, good job, but did you seriously have to take MY girlfriend!!!!" Gohan rubbed his temples, he would be so happy when it all ended, he just wanted to get threw the rest of the day. Then to his horror, as Erasa was going to get on stage, Mirai shoved her out of his way and took the stage.

"Hey, everyone in the house! Can I get a woop woop!" A few spirited people chanted woop woop after him. "Yea! Alright, Gohan, that's you right? You're the one who was married?"

Gohan got up and walked over to Vegeta, "Hey," he snapped, "has he been drinking!"

"It would appear that way," he said crossing his arms not really amused by his sons sudden outgoingness.

"I thought you said you would keep him from drinking. You know what he is like when he drinks."

"What, am I his keeper now or something?"

"Yes, that is exactly what you are. You're his father for kami's sake!"

"Okay," continued Mirai, "so as you all know I knew Gohan back in the day. I tell you what he was a cute kid. Kind of ugly now, but a cute kid. I remember this one time his mom bitched at him because he would rather save the world then do his homework. Like school is so much more important then world peace. But, Chichi, it's okay cause we have all grown to expect that."

Chichi grew furious. She tore her way down the crowd to find Bulma just as angry as her. "I can't believe he just said that," she snapped.

"Chichi, I am so sorry."

"Why, you didn't say it he did! Get your son off the stage."

"You know something," said Mirai, "she is kinda cute looking herself. Not really the prettiest thing on the planet and just a little scary all the time." The crowd that didn't really know Chichi laughed a bit. "But Goku is also a real idiot. Bad genes my friend. Take my advice and don't have anymore kids. The last thing this world needs is more Goku/Chichi's walking around. It's bad enough that most of California is populated with them, specially on the high way." Vegeta had wine coming out of his nose at the expression, on second thought, his son was kind of funny right now. He felt Bulma slap him on the arm hard enough to actually sting a little.

"Wow," said Mirai, "and to think you lived in the woods with Piccolo when you where so young. You know, I'm shocked you didn't turn green and grow alien antennas yourself." Now Piccolo was growing angry, "but I guess it is expected that some of Piccolo's boring qualities rubbed off on you huh. I tell you what though, regardless of it all you picked a gorgeous wife. My god look at that rack! I just wanna vacation in there! Kami Damned, Gohan, you couldn't have done any better. Well, she has a nice face to and I'm sure deep down she had a great personality." The unoffended crowd continued to laugh at the jackass with sharpie on his face.

Vegeta decided that it was quite enough and climbed up to the stage. "Come on Trunks," he said firmly, "time to come back down."

"No," objected Mirai in the microphone, "I just started. This is my father, ladies and gentlemen. We had a huge fight last night and this morning. I tell you what, this mother fucker hits really hard. No mercy."

"Come on Trunks, give me the microphone."

"NO, I told you no already. I tell you what he wouldn't know what 'no' meant if it bit him. You know this snake got out this morning."

"Trunks stop it, I'm taking you home and you are going to bed now."

"Ooo, I'm going to bed now! You know the last time he said that I woke up the next morning and found out that I made a reeeeeaaaallll ass out of myself the night before. I was dancing around with a lamp shade on my head and my shirt on backwards. Woke up the next morning with a pounding head ache, forgot the whole thing, I swear! Found out I was singing karaoke that night. Song of choice was Hopelessly Devoted to You from that one movie Grease." Miria slunk his arm around his father again pulling him into the spot light.

"This son of a bitch, however, I slipped him an ecstasy pill. We found him the next morning in the middle of nowhere having a conversation with a cactus. I swear I have never seen him so interested in what someone was saying. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree but I don't think anyone could fall any further then I did." Vegeta was not forcing the mike out of his hands and pulling him off stage. Mirai was not going down with a fight though.

"Hey, hey, hey, can't we all just get along!" He then started busting out in song, "why can't we be friends! Why can't we be friends! Why can't we be friends." He giggled himself silly. Vegeta was still trying to shove him off the stage with no avail.

"You, you over there! The one who insulted me! You are so ugly your mom threw bricks at the hospital you where born at!"

"Fuck you," came the distant voice of broken nose man. Mirai picked up the mike and looked at him.

"When, where and how hard baby!" Vegeta finally gave up and just knocked him out. As Vegeta drug him off stage the crowed was going whiled. They gave a rounding applause to Mirai for the entertainment and Vegeta for shutting him up. Vegeta slung his son over his shoulder and carried him out. Bulma grabbed Trunks and followed apologizing to her friends. On the way out. They made it to the parking lot when Mirai let out a miserable moan. Vegeta stopped and dropped him on the ground. Mirai just lay there staring up at the stars giggling to himself still.

"I'll be home later," said Vegeta to Bulma, "take the boy and go on home." Bulma just nodded and pulled Trunks away to take him home. Vegeta looked down at his older son. "What is wrong with you," he shouted.

"Me," he asked still waisted, "me? What's wrong with me? I think the question _you_ should ask is what is wrong with _me_!"

"God it's useless trying to talk to you sober and drunk!"

'I'm not drunk, sober, srubker!"

"What?"

"Exactly!" He rolled over and caught his reflection in a puddle of water in the parking lot. He looked closer. He started to point and laugh. "That poor guy has writing on his face. Man I would be pissed off if I was him."

"You are him. We wrote on your face when you fainted and you didn't notice."

"Why would you do that," asked Mirai sadly.

"I don't know we forgot about the wedding and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"That's what she said."

"Who?"

"YOUR MOM!" Mirai cracked up laughing. Vegeta just rubbed his temples.


	13. Sobered Up

Hey I know I just posted another chapter but decided on a double feature. It's cause I'm drunk and my drinkin buddies all have work in the morning T.T

But I will survive! Actually this came to me shortly after I posted the other. I thought it would be good to get this chapter out of the way while I'm on the drunk side of the bejeweled force! Yes, I play bejeweled and I would recommend it to anyone looking for a new addiction.

So as you know I don't own anything and I never will. We don't need Vegeta to tell us.

Vegeta: HA! You would be NOTHING without me!

Me: They don't read these comments for you!

Vegeta: Who are you kidding?

Me: Why do you hurt me so?

Vegeta: Because I can! And I'm telling the story tonight! Your drunk ass needs to go to bed!

Me:…..Well you heard the man. I'm gonna let him write the story. It's time for me to say fuck the day and hello to the pillow. But first I'm going to monitor the chapter so he doesn't slant me!

Vegeta: DAMMIT!!!

Chapter 13

Vegeta grabbed his drunk son and lifted the drunk teen over his shoulder once again. If this fight was going to happen it wasn't going to happen there. Mirai had already done enough damage for one night. Mirai was not going to come so quietly though. Vegeta heaved the young alcoholic over his shoulder and Mirai protested the whole time. Vegeta took flight with the angry young man yelling at him.

"Hey, put me down you caveman! Who the fuck are you to push me around! I demand you put me down!"

"The only one here making demands is me," snapped Vegeta, "and I _demand_ you shut your fucking mouth before I put a gag in your mouth."

"You wouldn't dare you unethical, untalented, egomaniac, self centered, son of a bitch! LET ME GO!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, it was going to be a long flight home. Mirai protested the whole five minute flight home. As Vegeta predicted it was the longest five minutes of his life. It was mostly name calling which Vegeta later decided to just ignore, he was drunk and stupid at the moment after all. Things didn't get heavy or out of hand until they finally reached CC.

Vegeta, with Mirai still slung over his shoulder on his belly, walked inside and dropped Mirai in the living room. Mirai forced himself to lay on his back and look up at his father. "Stupid bastard! What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I _want_ you to get your ass in bed and we can talk in the morning." Mirai laughed viciously at Vegeta.

"You want to talk? Talk? We are way beyond talking you self righteous prick!" Vegeta glared at him. He understood Mirai was drunk but he was starting to go a bit far. "What? You want to hit me?" Mirai got on his feet and walked forward a few feet. "Go ahead you fucking asshole! Bring it! Hit me with your best shot! Go ahead and hit me! I'll call the fucking police! You would make my kami damned night! Anything to see your ass go to jail!" Vegeta watched as his son swayed back and forth a bit. Poor boy couldn't even figure out where the floor was at.

"You are in no state for any kind of fight. Just go to bed! Fuck!"

"Well fuck you to, I can fight, I'll shit the beat out of you! You think your so tough! You waist your time in the damned GR and for what? So you can beat Goku!?" Mirai laughed again in his fathers face. "You couldn't beat him then and you couldn't beat him now! You're a washed up fighter who lives for one thing only, but you can't have that one thing, that thing is one thing you will never have! I forgot what it was…BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Shut up," breathed Vegeta, "I'm going to tell you one more time to go to bed, don't make me tell you again."

"Why," said Mirai now getting angry, "what are you going to do about it? I told you to hit me already. It would make you feel better." Mirai grabbed the coffee table and lifted it from the floor. It flipped in the air and landed face first on the floor shattering the glass. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no idea what to do about this. Bulma could get aggravated when she was drunk but she wasn't quite this angry.

"Trunks, I told you, we will talk in the morning."

"No," said Trunks now stumbling to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going," asked Vegeta. He grabbed Trunks by the arm and pulled him toward the stairs.

"No," shouted Trunks, shoving his father a little harder then he meant to. He watched Vegeta fall to the floor and turned to leave. Before he knew it someone had grabbed him by the arm and turned him around again. Mirai was going to object again but was shoved against the wall with his arm pinned behind his back.

"You are going to listen to me," hissed Vegeta, "you are not going anywhere tonight, you're going to stay right here. You're going to bed and when you get up in the morning when _I_ get you up, you and I are going to have a serious talk about what just happened tonight. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," said Mirai, "I speak English to!" Vegeta grabbed his shirt collar again and drug him to his room. Mirai tried desperately to keep up but he was just too drunk. Vegeta shoved him on his bed and turned to leave. A wicked laugh from Mirai caused him to turn around.

"You crack me up," he said with a twisted smile, "you try so hard to save me. You can't even save yourself, shit you couldn't save your own damn race!" Vegeta glared wholes in Mirai's head but Mirai didn't care. He just laughed even more. "You're a failure. You want me to go home, then you want me to stay, then you want to save me, what next, are you going to give up on me. Go ahead! I don't give a fucking shit! Go crawl back to your little dark corner like everyone else does. They never stayed why should you? Why are you even still in here you jerk! Get the fuck out of my room you bitch!"

Vegeta snapped. He walked over and sucker punched Mirai right in the face. Mirai's head jerked back and he fell flat on his bed. He nursed his mouth in his hands and felt the burning sensation of tears well up in his eyes. He checked his hands and sure enough, glistening in the moon was that sweet red liquid he craved most in the world.

At first he was not sure where it was coming from, then it had accrued to him what just happened. Mirai stood up and started to scream as loud as his lungs would alow.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! YOU JUST PUNCHED ME IN THE MOUTH! I'M FUCKING CALLING THE POLICE! I'LL DISTROY YOU SO BADLY THE FUCKING PROJECTS WONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR LAZY BUMB ASS!"

Vegeta once again punched Mirai only this time getting him in the gut. He watched as Mirai lay in the bed one hand over the mouth and another on his stomach. Vegeta felt the pang of guilt tug at him. Vegeta wanted to make sure that his son was okay but instead stood over him and grabbed him by the jaw to make sure Mirai was listening. "I'm done," he said, "I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be patient with you, I want you back home by next week. If you are still here you better stay really scarce. I don't want to see you again until you plan on finally getting the hell out of my fucking house. I should not have hit you, I am sorry for that, but honestly, I can't think of any other way to get your attention. When you are ready to talk like a civil individual let me know and I will sit down and talk to me, but until then stay the hell out of my sight."

With that Vegeta turned and left, leaving Mirai to himself. Mirai was hurt, drunk, and was starting to feel a little sick. He decided to curl up under his blanket and sleep.

…………………….

Sleep. He had done that for three days now. Refusing to leave the room, refusing to eat, refusing to feed, he even went so far as the shut out the voices in his head. He was completely and utterly alone. His mother and Trunks where the only ones who passed in and out of the room to give him food and take down the food from the last meal he refused to leave. He didn't even look at the door. Just lay on his side with his back to the door.

Finally on the third day he was starting to feel the misery really settle in. He was all alone locked up in his room refusing to even look at visitors much less talk to them unless he told them to leave. Vegeta was not doing quite so well himself.

He felt guilty. He had struck his son violently not once but twice in one night. To be fair he did put up with a lot of mental abuse from his son, all it took was that one personal note for him to snap. But still, he had never hated himself so much before. He was drunk, he probably forgot what happened the night before. No, he didn't forget, if he forgot he would not be hiding up in that room all the time. Finally it was Vegeta who broke.

He stopped in the middle of training and changed into different cloths. He walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door he had avoided for three days. He lay his head against it and finally swallowed his pride and walked in closing the door behind him silently. He didn't want Bulma or Trunks knowing he was up there, this was something he needed to do without all the questions and the 8 year old listening in at the door. He walked over to the bed and turned the desk chair around to face his son. He sat in it and set his feet up on the foot of the bed and waited.

He sat and looked at his son never flinching or changing his gaze. This made Mirai extremely uncomfortable. He tried to ignore it at first in hopes that the older saiyan would just give up and leave but eventually he was starting to get really uneasy. Soon he could no longer ignore the heavy gaze on him. He hated that gaze; it was like Vegeta was scanning his brain. Mirai finally turned over to look back at his father. Vegeta's blank stare never changed.

Mirai stared back in silence waiting for Vegeta to say something. The air was thick around him and he felt that his blanket was getting a little heavy on him. That stare always made him nervous and unsure of what to expect. His father was dangerously unpredictable.

"I'm only going to say this once," said Vegeta hoarsely. Mirai was completely caught off guard and would have fell over if he were not already lying down. Mirai got up on his elbows and eyed his father.

"What," he asked.

"I'm sorry. I should not have hit you and I think it is my fault that you where on a drinking binge last night. I'm sorry I wrote on your face after making you try and get that snake. I'm sorry I didn't keep you from making an ass of yourself at the wedding. You don't have to leave by the end of the week. I said that because I was pissed off and couldn't take anymore from you. For your mothers sake at least, come down stairs."

Mirai was not sure what to say. He wasn't expecting this. Maybe a simple meaningless sorry just to get Mirai out of bed, maybe, but that? A full sorry and explanation? He was floored by it. Wait a minute, the wedding night?

"I-I'm sorry but-"

"No," said Vegeta shaking his head, "stop, just accept my apology and come downstairs."

"No, dad, what-"

"Christ! Mirai when does it end with you! I just did the one thing I never do and apologized to you and you are going to sit there and question me! It's like the grudge that will never go away! Why can't you just for once forgive me for something stupid that I did! Is that really so much to ask!?"

"DAD! Sorry to interrupt your rant but what are you talking about? What happened at the wedding?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember drinking but other then that it's seriously all a blur." Vegeta slouched his posture. He seriously forgot?

"Wait, why are you hiding away in here then," he asked.

"Well I had a hangover two days ago, yesterday I was still sleeping it off, and today I was going to think about getting out of bed but then decided against it. Now tell me what happened at the wedding." Vegeta looked at him in amazement, he was so shitfaced he had no idea what was going on! Then something struck Vegeta like a tone of bricks, there was no way in hell he was going to be the one to explain what happened last night! He did the only thing any man would and should do!

"Go ask your mother," he said getting up to leave.

………………

Bulma was surprised Mirai had asked. She didn't really want to be the one to explain the wedding disaster. "Go ask your father," she said returning to work.

"I did," he said, "he told me to ask you." Bulma shook her head. She pulled up the internet on her computer and put up youtube and showed Mirai the entire fiasco, Mirai was a bit angry when he saw the pictures people took of him. What really got to him was the drunk videos posted after words. When his speech from the reception came up he covered his mouth in absolute horror of what he had said. That was so unlike him he couldn't believe it was him talking.

"Mom," he said in shock, "I need to fix this! I need to fix this before I leave!"

"I think you need to fix something other then Gohan and Videls friendship with you." Mirai looked at her confused. She then pointed at the screen and Mirai watched as he publicly humiliated his own father. No wonder he knocked Mirai twice. Mirai slowly sat down feeling guilt swell up inside of him.

He had to fix this. Everything was wrong, he couldn't leave with this being the last memory they had of him, certainly with his father. He jumped up from the computer bound and determined to fix this. He ran down the hall to the gravity room. By the time he reached it he knocked on the GR door.

It popped open and Vegeta turned to look at Mirai. Mirai came in. His hands rested on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath, CC was rather large and with all the people he had to shove out of the way to get threw he was a bit exausted.

"Dad," he said between breaths, "I'm….sorry…I didn't….mean what I said…I was drunk. I am so sorry." Vegeta only eyed his son.

"Trunks," he said. It was stern and serious. Mirai was almost to afraid to not listen. "You embarristed and humiliated me, you got drunk at a reception you where nto suppose to be drinking at in the first place. You used me to entertain a bunch of morons you don't even know. Then you try to start a fight with me and back talk me. You pushed almost every button there is on me to push and you shoved me over a limit I didn't know I even had."

"Well to be totally fair you drew on my face and didn't tell me,' said Mirai trying to make himself not look totally bad.

"Shut up," said Vegeta, "I am not finished. When I finally gave you a fight you threatened me with police and insulted me further. I did come and say I was sorry for hitting you but if you ask me I say you had it coming."

"Yes I know-"

"If I have to tell you one more time to shut up!" Mirai felt silent. Vegeta made sure he was paying attention before he continued. "I don't ever want to catch you acting that way every again do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," said Mirai almost immediately.

"You are going to be here in this gravity room 7am every morning until I have decided you have learned to do what I say when I say it. You are not to drink while you are hear and you will apologize to those people you insulted on that stage three nights ago."

"Okay," said Mirai, "but I'm leaving man."

"Oh no your not, you aren't leaving this time line until I say you can go. You don't just decided to up and leave just because you feel like it. You leave when I let you leave!"

"I can live with that for a short while." Vegeta just stared at Mirai for a moment.

"So why are you still here? Go apologize to all those people." Mirai looked around a bit.

"What, right now?"

"Yes," said Vegeta annoyed. Mirai turned and left. Vegeta watched him go then shook his head, the things he would do to keep the peace around here.


	14. broken ties

Okay so we had a double take yesterday and some good reviews. Let's recap on what happened last time cause it is important. Mirai made peace with Vegeta (yea!) but if he wasn't to keep the peace he needs to make it up to the people he insulted while he was drunk. Meanwhile Cell has been plotting against Mirai but was offered to leave to Mirai's timeline with him.

Okay that's enough recap. Now it is review response special host Krillin!

Krillin: Yea! I get to do the disclaimer!

Me: No you get to respond to our readers.

Krillin: Oh, okay T.T

Me: First review comes from I-Love-Trunks1. I-Love-Trunks1 says:

"I love this story!

Poor Trunks and Vegeta, but it was still really hiarious

Cant wait for more!"

Well I-Love-Trunks1 it was awesome, I actually got the idea from a prank we actually did. We didn't have to worry to much about writing on his face because the wedding we went to was ICP themed so he was wearing clown make up that covered it.

Krillin: Hey! You said I could respond to reviews!

Me: Sorry got over excited, next one is yours. This one is from Fan-to-fiction. It reads:

"WOOT double update. Love the father/son bonding (note the sarcasm).

Keep going."

Yes we all love those bonding moments. Sarcasm noted btw-

Krillin: Hey! You did it again dammit!

Me: I didn't here any of those reviews directed at you!

THAT'S RIGHT KIDZ! NOW YOU CAN REVIEW AT ANY CHARACTER YOU WANT! YOUR REVIEW TO THE CHARACTER AND THEIR RESPONS WILL BE POSTED UNLESS ASKED OTHERWISE!

Chapter 14

Mirai ran out of the house and decided to hit Gohan and Videl first. If there was any forgiveness to be asked for, it would be asked from them first. He turned to an alley in the back and took flight for Gohan's and Videls.

…….........

Cell sat on a rock outside of Gohan's house. Next to him Piccolo had been busy meditating, he was boring Cell to death. Cell had plummeted himself in his own thoughts. He remembered back to the party Mirai had actually offered to bring him with him back home. Cell figured that after the whole incident years back Mirai would want no part of him. Then again he did help Cell escape, it may have been for his own benefit, and no doubt that this was Mirai's own benefit as well, but it still surprised him a bit. He had never been asked to go home with anyone.

Why did Mirai want him to go with him? It was confusing him beyond thought. He began to feel a migraine from thinking to hard. He opened his eyes and looked at his perfect form in the well water. He and Mirai had spent quite a bit of good times together sense they had returned. They both drove Vegeta to the point of trying to blow an entire island up, he smoked his first spliff with Mirai, they both went to Gohan's first wedding, Cell had avoided being seen with him but still. The whole time Cell had spent with Mirai he had also taken control of his mentality, been manipulating his friends into thinking Mirai was just playing games with their heads, even somehow caused Mirai to go against his own father.

Then again Mirai had beat him at every turn. He found a way to amuse himself and turn tables on Cell so he got the short end of the stick. Cell felt a smile form on his face. A shocking discovery came across his mind, had he and the young demi-saiyan become _real_ friends, or was the demi-saiyan playing _him_? Mirai didn't seem to hold anything against him, he seemed pretty confident with himself that Cell couldn't really do anything to cause any real damage. Cell quickly made the thought go away only to have it replaced with another intruding thought, he was actually having _fun_ with the twisted vampire.

Speaking of the devil, he was actually headed his way. Cell looked over at Piccolo who seemed to notice Mirai's ki coming closer. Piccolo nodded saying he could feel it to.

Cell felt a slight pang of guilt remembering something he had said to Piccolo earlier that day.

FLASHBACK!

_Cell arrived back in front of Gohan's house and saw Piccolo meditating. He walked over to the namik and sat down levitating beside him. Piccolo felt the intruder but ignored him._

"_Well I must say," said Cell, "last night's performance was entertaining to say the least."_

_No response._

"_I kind of liked that comment about Gohan being as boring as you. I imagine you took it a bit personally though."_

_Piccolo slightly twitched, it had bothered him greatly, he wasn't _that _boring was he?_

"_Hehehe that kid's got evil in him that's for sure."_

"_Yes he does," said Piccolo, "but what happened last night we can't really hold against him, he had drunk entirely too much."_

"_Ha! The more drink the more the truth comes out!"_

_Piccolo did not respond._

"_He may end up being the next one to tare things up if you know what I mean."_

"_I know what you mean but I'm not listening to this. You want to convince me that he is evil. You have somehow convinced Gohan, I can tell by the way Gohan looks at him with uncertainty. And what you said to Bardock is obviously not escaping his mind either. You need to stop before you cause real problems."_

"_Problems? Me? I'm just stating the obvious. They are the ones who are taking it to heart."_

"_Because of you Bardock and Gohan both believe he is a danger. Gohan told his father what you told him and now even Goku is having doubts. But that is what you wanted isn't it?"_

"_All I want is to take advantage of the time on earth I have left. Afterall, what's going to stop you all from killing me as soon as he leaves. Especially Vegeta, you know that the only reason he has not killed me yet is because he favors Mirai, he just wont admit it."_

"_He does put up with a lot from him, I can't argue that, as far as admitting it, what is the purpose it is obvious enough. Everyone knows it and he knows they do."_

"_If you ask me, I think Vegeta is giving into Mirai's little mind games."_

_Piccolo did not respond, only continued with his meditation. He was trying to turn him from Mirai, he knew it, but he could not doubt that Cell was not a liar._

FLASHBACK END

Mirai landed and saw the namik and android standing in the front yard. Piccolo nodded to him and Mirai returned the gesture jerking his head up as a quick hello. Piccolo stalked off to the other side of the yard so as to listen in but not intrude. Cell was poisoning minds and he could not risk Mirai giving into his words.

"What are you doing here," asked Cell.

"I could ask you the same question," responded Mirai.

"I'm hanging out with Piccolo, it's not easy being green you know."

"Yea," chuckled Mirai, "I'm just here to talk to Gohan and Videl."

"Do you really think that is a good idea," whispered Cell, careful not to let Piccolo hear. Piccolo's ears twitched, he could no longer here the conversation going on and that worried him.

"Well, yes, I do actually."

"No way, I have a better idea on how to fix everything."

"Do you," asked Mirai.

"Yea, let's go get the dragonballs, whish to go back in time, and then warn yourself not to drink at the party."

"Why not just use the time machine," asked Mirai.

"Because it would not affect this timeline, you know that." Mirai nodded his head. He had a big grin on his face, why had he not thought of that before! If he stopped what happened from happening then non of this would ever happen.

"I have an even better idea," he said. Cell moved closer and let Mirai whisper his idea in his ear.

"Why not wish to go back in time and stop you from killing me," he suggested. Cell thought on this a little bit then nodded.

"Brilliant. Let's go."

"Wait," said Mirai, "this is a all well and good but how do we find them?" The two stood in silence. Neither of them had any idea how to track a dragonball. Then it came to Mirai. He quickly turned back around and headed back for his place. Cell, very much confused now, followed to see where his 'friend' was going.

Piccolo watched the two go, he had no idea where they were going or what either of them was planning. He ran inside to get Gohan and gather the others.

………………………

Mirai smirked in a way that would make Vegeta proud. His plan was going according to plan so far. What Cell didn't know was that he was not going to use the dragonballs for the reason Cell proposed. He was going to wish for his mortality back, his life back, and to be rid of this schizophrenic curse forever.

Close behind him Cell was smirking to himself. He mentally laughed to himself, Mirai thought he was going to fix everything, what he didn't realize was that he was actually about to help Cell get Freeza back far more powerful then before.

…………………….

"Piccolo," said Gohan, "are you absolutely sure those two are up to no good?"

"Gohan, Mirai came here looking for you probably to apologize about what happened at the wedding, Cell got there and they talked to quietly for me to hear them and they both flew off. Cell has been messing with our minds Gohan!"

"What?! How?"

"He is pointing out every little thing Mirai does wrong and dramatizing it so we turn against him, can't you see!? He and Mirai are NOT friends, they are just tearing one another apart little by little! If we don't stop them they might both end up getting killed!"

"We need to warn the others of what is going on," suggested Videl.

"She's right," agreed Gohan, "I'll go get my dad, brother, Bardock, Radditz, Krillin, and 18. Piccolo you go get King, Nappa, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien. Videl you get my mother, Bulma, Puar, Chaotzue, and take them to Roshi's."

"Right," said the other two. They all split up to the assigned people. Piccolo smirked the kid was indeed his father's son.

……………….

Mirai lowered his ki to almost nothing. He snuck back into the house and down to his mothers lab. He made himself disappear using his obfusticate and carefully lurked in the shadows. Soundlessly, his catlike reflexes kept his presence a secret from those walking close by enough to see a moving shadow. Mirai felt the voices in his head all talking to him at once saying the same thing.

Green screens

Blue shoes

Mellow Yellow

Eyes on the Prize

Little labels lie

Danger, disaster!

Mirai listened to the riddle play over and over in his head, he could almost see in his mind what the device looked like in his head. He stopped under a window and noticed a room with a green glow coming from under a door. He stealthily moved toward the door and quietly pushed it open and slowly walked in crouched to the floor so as not to be seen. There had been no one in this room for hours, the smell of human was barely lingering anymore.

He noticed that the screen on the computer was green. He smiled and looked around and noticed a pair of his mother's blue flip flops laying lazily on the ground. He walked over to them carefully strategizing every moment that passed. He then noticed a picture of his grandmother sitting on the desk next to his mother's shoes. He slowly lifted himself from his crouched position and saw the dragon radar. He picked it up and observed it, the round piece of technology that looked just like the picture in his head.

He turned to leave when he noticed a letter sitting next to the computer. The last two lines of the riddle played in his mind like a broken record. He really should head the warnings but he was a teenager, fuck them. He confidently walked up and picked it up. It was a letter.

Bulma,

It's Chichi, I wrote this letter to warn you. Bardock noted something that Cell had said to him. I would have called or visited you but I am so tied down that I have to write and send this as I took a break. I swear these saiyans are real pigs! They are so messy it's driving me nuts! But that's not what I am writing you for.

Mirai rolled his eyes, this was so like Chichi to put something like that in.

If you are wondering about why Bardock and I where nosing about in Mirai's room and reading his diary is because he is dangerous Bulma. I know that Vegeta said something to you about him needing to go home because he is home sick. It was the whole reason he was acting the way he has been. By the way that was not us sitting outside the window when you guys had this fight! It was a big bird! When we left we went home! And Goku was not listening on the other side of the door so tell Vegeta to shut the hell up! Anywho, you know I don't agree with Vegeta, ever, but I think this time it is best that you listen to him and send Mirai home. He is bad news Bulma, I repeat, bad news! He is going to bring about an end to us all!

Love,

Chichi

PS: Those flip flops are not shoes honey, you need to put real ones on, it's not safe working around chemicals with bare feet honey.

Mirai looked over at the flip flops, she obviously headed Chichi's words. Mirai put the letter back and crouched to the floor once again. He snuck out of the house and out of the yard to meet up with Cell. Mirai furiously walked passed Cell. Cell tried desparately to keep up.

"Hey, wait up," he yelled, "what is the matter with you?"

"What did you tell Bardock and the others," asked Mirai turning around furiously.

"Nothing! Just that I worry about you is all kid."

"Bullshit! You don't worry about me you are worried about your own ass! Fuck it, come on let's get those dragonballs so we can reverse what happened and I can get the fuck out of here! I hate everyone here!" Mirai was dangerously close to tears. He tried to hide them. The letter was sent before the wedding that was obvious, the date on the paper showed that. Sure what Mirai had done was stupid sense he got there. Shit he could have killed someone with the things he had done in just a few days. But had he ever showed any display to want to purposely hurt any of them?

Yet here they where writing secret letters about him. He knew the real reason behind sending a letter, it was so he would not hear the conversation. Why had he not sensed this going on? Great, he was a failure as a person, a hero, a villain, AND a vampire! He was a failure as a saiyan, he was a failure as a vampire, he was a failure as a student to Master Gohan, he was a failure to his own friends, at least the people he thought was his friends, and he was a failure to his own family. He was alone here. Again he had the urge to go home and say fuck them. He wanted to make his wish and go home and live life as long as he had to and then die.

……………………..

After talking to his son, Vegeta and his father King went out to a disterted waist land to spar. After several hours of intense fighting the two depart. Vegeta landed in an alley near by, he would just walk the rest of the way. He was about to step out of the alley when he saw Mirai pass by. His face was tear stained and he had what looked to be a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. Mirai threw it at the trashcan near by and Cell tagged along trying desparately to keep up. He watched them walk by and picked the paper up and read it.

"Shit." Vegeta sensed out his wife's ki and felt her at Roshi's island with Chichi and the others.

……………………..

"Where is Vegeta at," asked Gohan.

"Good question," said King, "he and I were sparring, then we departed, haven't seen him sense." Just then Vegeta came walking through the door with a piece of paper in his hand.

"We have a problem," he said holding it up. Bulma and Chichi both went pale, they both recognized the letter right away.

"Where did you get that," asked Bulma slowly.

"Mirai had it, he looked like hell."

"How did he get a hold if it," asked Chichi angrily, the whole point behind the letter was so Mirai would not find out.

"I don't know," said Vegeta, "but I think he read it."

………………………….

Next time:

THE RETURN OF FREEZA!


	15. the wish

(warning, tasteless humor in this one)

Hooray for you guys! I got two reviewers but it's not enough. The rest of you need to get out of da box and leave messages! If you don't my stuffed puppy Jellybean will make you (grrrrr). So anyway let's recap and torture todays lucky contestant.

Fan-to-fiction: just sit tight and keep those knickers on (no seriously we have a lot of sexual harassment claims because you people wont stay off some of the characters. Please, now, don't make this hard).

I-Love-Trunks1: (see fan-to-fiction)

Now no body wanted to ask anything of anyone so I'm going to ask this one again. This one is to Chichi. Chichi say something in Yiddish!

Chichi: huh?

Me: go on, say something in Yiddish! Please that would be awesome!

Chichi: um…oy…vey?

Me: WOOHOO OY VEY!!....sorry had a moment of insanity there…

Chapter 15

Cell stood outside of the bathroom stall at McDonalds. Mirai wanted to find a place to hide out. Cell thought this was a good idea until Mirai lead him to the bathroom then locked himself up in a stall in the bathroom and proceeded to cry and bitch at Cell through the unlocked door about the whole ordeal. "I haven't…haven't *sniffles* done anything mean to…to…hic..any of them!"

"Come on now Trunks, your making a mess of yourself over a bunch of people who don't care."

"They don't care *hic* do they!? If they cared any they would ask me but no *sob* they have to talk shit about me behind my back!"

"Hey Trunks, pull yourself together you are acting like such a girl right now."

"Your *hic* your *hic* your so mean to me to!" Mirai began to sob in his handkerchief. Cell listened to him blow his nose then he heard a loud clicking noise.

"Trunks?" he said, no answer, "Trunks? You there man!" There was a loud hissing noise and Cell swung the door opened. He had a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other.

"Leave me alone to my misery, I have no friends."

"Where did you get beer?"

"Go away you bastard." Cell would have gladly walked away at this point but didn't.

"Hey, can I have a beer to," he asked.

"Why should I give you one? You called me a girl!"

"Yea, I know, but if I wasn't your friend would I still be here?" Trunks couldn't argue with that. He gave Cell a beer out of his magic pocket and they two sat in the McDonalds bathroom stall drinking.

"I'm a failure man," said Mirai shaking his head still crying.

"No you're not," said Cell patting him on the shoulder and drinking more magic beer. He carefully slipped another out of Mirai's pocket.

"Yes I am. I couldn't save my timeline so I'm a failure as a hero. I can't deal with being evil anymore so I'm a failure as a villain. I can't stand night time anymore, I'm a failure as a vampire. I probably have a gang load of kids out there I have never even heard of, I'm just a failure at life man!"

"Look Trunks, we're all failures. I'm a villain so I'm a failure at being a hero, I was killed by Gohan so I'm a failure as a villain. I don't have any kids but I'm still a failure at life. How many kids do you have anyway?" Mirai started to sob even more. Some how being compared to Cell made him even more upset. "I don't know how many kids I have. Sure there have been phone calls that I avoided and deleted after the message was played back, and I have had a few girls that tell me in person they are pregnant but then I traded phone numbers asking if we can talk at another time and then never call them back, but I really don't know. I denied every one of them!"

"But Trunks, you're a vampire, you have to stay hidden. I mean, you where taken from Vegeta and he didn't see you for almost a whole year! You can't beat yourself up over that, what would happen if you did keep in contact, someone could get hurt."

Trunks's sobs turned to silent tears as he listened to Cell. He just shook his head, "I hate you sometimes." Cell just shrugged and got a fist in his face causing him to fly back crashing into the tiles on the wall causing several cracks. Cell pulled himself back up as best as he could.

"Feel better," he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes in fact I do. Now we need to find those dragonballs so we can wish for non of this kill me business never happened."

"Yea, we need to put things back they way they should be," said Cell. Both of them mentally smiling to themselves. They walked out to the parking lot and Mirai spotted a guy in a kick ass topless car (use your imagination, but it must be in yellow and black!). He lead Cell in the mans direction and pulled a gun out. He started banging on the window and the driver looked up and saw a crazed teenager with a gun screaming at him.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR! GET OUT OF THE FUCKIGN CAR! OUT BITCH!" The man got out of the car in a hurry. Mirai kicked him in the ass making the man fall to the ground so as to add effect to his fearful act. Mirai jumped in the car and Cell jumped in the passengers seat. They screeched the tires as they drove out of the parking lot and they blasted music as they drove off on the street and headed for the highway turning on the dragon radar.

"Trunks," said Cell, "did we just carjack that man?"

"We sure did Cell, we sure did." (special thanks to family guy)

"So why don't we just fly to get the dragonballs?"

"Cell, don't question me, I know what I'm doing. We took a car because it's cool looking." Cell just shook his head, it seemed like a waist of time, but Trunks obviously knew what he was doing.

………………………………….

"What is it," asked Chibi Trunks looking at the paper in his mothers hands as his mom silently started to tear up.

"Nothing honey," she said forcing a fake smile on. Trunks humphed, he knew better, his mom was not crying over nothing.

"where is Mirai at," he pressed.

"Why don't you go outside with Goten and play in the water," she suggested.

"But I wanna know," he nagged.

"Go do what you where told boy," snapped Vegeta. Trunks sighed in defeat. He and Goten left the house and headed toward the water to go play. He knew better then to try and listen in. He tried that once and his dad knew he was there. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Goten started making a sandcastle. "Hey let's have a sand war," said Goten excited. Trunks was busy sitting in the sand pouting with his arms crossed, looking at the house. Goten noticed his friends distress. "What's wrong Trunks," he asked.

"They're hiding something," he said not looking at Goten.

"What are they hiding?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out, when the grown ups fall asleep."

……………………………

Piccolo's ears twitched slightly. "Hey Vegeta," he said, "come here a second."

"What is it," he said. Piccolo told him what he just overheard.

"Don't worry about that," said Vegeta, he held the letter over a candle and let it set fire. He threw it in the sink as the others watched him curiously. He then took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it to Bulma.

"Keep that on you," he said. Bulma took it and put it in her purse.

"Vegeta," said Bulma, "you need to go find Mirai before he does something really stupid!"

"Settle down Bulma," said Vegeta grabbing his ears, "I will find him don't worry, how hard can it be."

…………………12 hours later………….

"Dammit," cursed Vegeta as he searched high and low. He thought he would just follow his son's ki, but as it turns out Mirai is very good at hiding his ki. If he didn't want to be found, he wasn't going to be. "This is a waist of time,"

…………….12 hours ago………

"So the first one is here," said Trunks looking up at the large creepy looking mansion that looked like something out of a Tim Burton film.

"Well, according to this radar," said Cell. They both stepped out of the car when a large green van pulled up. Cell and Mirai exchanged looks. Out stepped a blond man followed by a red head in a purple dress, a red head in an orange sweater vest and a red skirt. They opened up the bag and a large brown dog with black spots came out followed by a hippie with dirty blond hair.

"Who are they," asked Cell.

"Fashion criminals," suggested Mirai.

"Alright gang," said the blond one, "this place is good to see if we can spend the night."

"Like, are you sure man, cause this place looks awfully spooky," said the hippy.

"Don't be so paranoid shaggy," said the red head, "what are the chances that this haunted looking mansion _is_ haunted?"

"Yea," said the blond who seemed to be the leader, "there is no one here that is trying to kill us."

"Like are you sure about that Freddy, because every house we have ever gone to that looks this spooky there is usually someone here trying to kill someone else or ruin them in some way and, like, we always get caught up in the middle of it."

"Don't worry," said nerdy red head, "I'm sure nothing mysterious will happen here."

"Velma's right," said the first red head, "quit being so jumpy."

"Like whatever you say," said the one named Shaggy.

"Yo," shouted Trunks, "who the hell are you people!"

"Well, I'm Freddy, that is Shaggy, our dog Scooby, that's Velma, and this is Daphne. We're Mistery Inc." Mirai and Cell both wanted to throw up. He was just so energies and 'We're a team!' like it was sickening! The girl Velma, the one in orange and red, seemed really perky and stupid. Daphne seemed rather ditzy but whatever, she was a girl right! At least this was the way Mirai saw her, a pretty thing in the wrong place at the right time, yummy. Shaggy and his great Dane Scooby looked like a couple of pushovers.

"Look, we have an actual reason to be here so if you don't mind leaving that would make us really happy," said Cell.

"No wait," said Mirai, "let them come in with us. This is America, they can do whatever they want."

"Gee thanks," said Fred with a big smile. Mirai forced a smile on his face. Fred lead the way with Mirai and Cell tagging at the end.

"What are you doing," hissed Cell.

"Having a bit of fun," said Mirai with a big smile.

"What? We need to get those dragonballs together, this is ridiculous, we are wasting time now."

"Now, now, Cell, let's get to know our new 'friends' a bit."

"No," said Cell now realizing what was going on, "no, not now, you can't be serious."

"Look, Cell, I don't know if you noticed but this place is perfect! Look at this place, there is a bog right over there. That window is broken, the damn porch is falling apart! This is perfect."

"Well I can't deny your amazing observation skills, but don't you want to get this over with quick?"

"Not really," said Mirai running to catch up with Shaggy. "Hey man," he said, "what are you guys doing out here in the middle of no where."

"Well man it's a long story, we where driving along this foggy road and Fred decided that this was like a groovy place to stop."

"Kind of creepy looking isn't it?"

"Like, tell me about it. It happens every time. Fred picks the place and the next thing you know a monster is trying to kill us. No matter how many times I try to warn him, he never learns man."

"So why not stand up to him man, don't let him push you around, be more assertive."

"No, I'm a pretty passive guy actually," said Shaggy, not wanting to cause unneeded waves.

"Well, okay man, your choice."

"What about you, what's your reason for being here?"

"Owner has something that belongs to me, we are picking it up."

"Really? What is it?"

"My lucky wish maker," said Mirai with a smile. He didn't mean for it to come out quite that way, but what the hell, he said crazy shit all the time.

"Wish maker?"

"Yea, it grants wishes, so I've been told, never actually tried it myself."

"Think you can wish me a large pizza?"

"……you're high aren't you…"

……………

"You are all welcome in my home," said the old lady who owned it, "but I must warn you that my late husband haunts these halls."

"Yes that's nice lady," interrupted Cell, "can we just have a look around."

"Cell, don't be rude," snapped Mirai, "ma'am we would love to join you."

"Well dinner is this way."

The two plus their new found companions followed her to the dinner hall. Fred was impressing Daphne with an impressive quarter back pass in a football game he was in, but her attention was more toward the two new comers. Why did one of htem look like a giant grasshopper?

Mirai caught sight of her looking there way, and he slowly slid his ankle across her leg. Daphne's back straitened, she looked at Mirai and blushed a bit. Was this going to be the night she _finally_ got laid! There was just no way! She had been working on Fred for years but the man was just a moron and didn't see she wanted to fuck him. This one didn't seem to be very shy at all. She pulled her foot out of the purple shoe and ran her toe up his leg in response. Mirai smiled at her and she returned it.

Shaggy and Scooby where having an eating contest and Velma and Cell talked science. The old lady watched in fascination, it was so nice to have people around again.

They finished dinner and she took them to there separate rooms.  
……………..4 hours later……………

Daphne snuck out of her room and wandered over to where Mirai's room was. She snuck in very quietly and climbed on top of him. Mirai sturred asleep and got a very pleasant surprise when he saw the young woman on top of him slowly unbuttoning her top. He smiled and reached up to kiss her.

In the mean time Cell was looking for the dragonball and snuck around the living room with the radar in hand. He finally found it in the chimney. He looked around and found a chimney sweep and proceeded to hit the dragonball stuck inside. A large clowed of smoke landed on him turning him black. He got soot in his eyes causing him to close them and walk around clumsily. He needed to find a bathroom to wash it all off. He started stumbling up the stairs.

At this point Fred, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all woke up at the sound of moaning and ran out into the hall. "What was that," asked Velma.

"Wrigh don't wknow," said Scooby, the talking dog!

"Let's split up gang," said Fred.

"Velma, you shaggy and Scooby go look down that end of the hallway and me and Daphne will go on that end over there!"

"Like, Fred, where _is_ Daphne," asked Shaggy. The four of them looked around and saw she was no where to be found.

She was no where to be found because she was busy gettin' some. It was the most amazing experience of her life. Mirai was defiantly equip for this kind of work and he knew how to use what the good lord gave him. She tried to keep quiet so as not to wake anyone but it was kind of hard and she let a few groans out. It just hurt so good!

Fred decided, against his better wishes, that they should stick together. They walked to the end of the hall then turned around toward the stares when a large black thing was falling and tripping all over the hall like it was blind.

"MONSTER," shouted Scooby and Shaggy. Velma and Freddy both ran toward the monster in hopes of taking it down but when they ran into him they all three went tumbling down the stairs. Shaggy and Scooby ran to see if Velma or Fred where hurt. Fred lifted the 'monster' and asked Velma to pull his mask off. She pulled and pulled but the mask would not come off!

Then it accured to Freddy that it was not a mask! "Shaggy go get some water!" Shaggy came back with a wet rag and wiped off the soot reveiling Cell. "Aha! I knew it! Those two came here to scare the old lady out of her house so they can take her house and money! Mystery solved!"

"What!? What are you talking about," asked Cell who was now very angry and shoved Fred off of him, "I got soot all over my face! The chimney leaked all over me!"

"Look," said Fred pointing at the soot foot prints. "Foot prints! It's a clue!"

Cell rolled his eyes, it was going to be a very long night. For the remainder of the night he had been drug all over the house looking for more clues, why, he had no idea.

……………………1 hour later………

Daphne slipped out of Mirai's room with a big smile on her face and proceeded to bed. She lay down and shut off the light, at last it happened and no thanks to that dumbass Fred. She finally decided that it was over.

Mirai was laying in bed with a big smile on his face as well. 10 years was 9 years too long in his opinion.

………………3 hours later…….

"This is stupid," said Cell, who was tired of looking through records in the basement, "the house is not haunted, there is no mystery to solve, I'm going to bed!"

"But Cell," whined Velma, "we need to solve the mystery!?

"Why," questioned Cell, "why can't the next group of teenagers in a green van solve it!?"

"Well if we don't then who will," asked Fred.

"Someone with a lot of time on there hands, that's who! You are the saddest bunch of miscreants I have ever met! Obviously there is no ghost or we would have seen or heard something from it by now! It's been four fucking hours! You guys can waist your time all you want, I'm going to bed and I'm leaving tomorrow." Cell turned around and stormed out of the room and went to Mirai's room. He shook Mirai away.

"Trunks, we are leaving this crazy place first thing tomorrow!"

"Hey man, Why not stick around till noon and then leave this crazy place. I'm having fun," said Mirai.

"Look, when that Freddy guy finds out you fucked his girl I'm sure friendships and love lives will be ruined, I would rather go right now."

"How did you know I fucked that Daphne chick," asked Mirai narrowing his eyes.

"Um, hello, moaning noises, you want to stay longer, your ki and her ki where in the same room, flirting with each other all through dinner, I may be artificial but I'm not stupid."

"Never assumed you where, my apologies," said Mirai, "now goodnight, lets leave in the afternoon."

"Fine," said Cell, "let's leave in the afternoon but we got to go, we still got six more dragonballs to go and the next one we will have to go clear across the country."

"Yea, okay, whatever," mumbled Mirai already in dreamland.

………..the next morning……..

Mirai turned over to see Daphne sitting there. It startled him, didn't she leave last night? "Hi," she said shyly.

"Um, hi, what's up?"

"I just want you to know that I'm coming with you," she said iwht a big grin.

"Um, you are?"

"Yea, I was only sticking around for Fred and he obviously wouldn't give me any so now I want to go with you. We could be so happy together." Mirai was extremely freaked out by the dreamy look on her face. He put on a fake smile.

"Sure, wait here, I'll let Cell know," he said moving toward the door. Daphne squealed with joy as Mirai ran out the door and down to Cell's room. He shook the monster awake.

"What are you doing it's seven am!"

"Dude, we are getting out of this crazy house!"

"What?"

"Now, man, now, time to start functioning, smell the morning coffe and carnage, let's get out of here."

"Alright, alright, let's go," said Cell moving for the door.

"Not in that direction, the window, or she will see us." Cell didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on, Mirai just jumped out the window and rushed away as fast as he could.

……………………….meanwhile………..

Vegeta trudged through the desert. If Mirai was out here, he had better be dying!

…………..

The next five dragonballs where easier to get a hold of, except for one that included them doing a song and dance from Annie. Anyway, they had all but one, the last one was sitting at the ledge of a hospital that was now falling apart and abandoned. "Just a little closer," said Mirai reaching for it. Cell, who had a hold of his hand, was trying to keep him from falling to the first floor all the way down from the 12th floor. It was proving to be a challenge. He weighed more then he looked, that was for sure. Mirai caught hold of the dragonball and started to fall all those stories. Cell watched in fascination as the young saiyan began to plummet to certain death…or a lot of pain, and he would not use his ki to catch himself. _He must not want to be sensed_ thought Cell. There was a dull thud and Cell took the elevator down to see if his friend was okay.

"You alright there?" Trunks put a thumb up to say he was okay. Cell helped him up and the two walked out of the abandoned hospital. They stood outside and gathered all the dragonballs.

Mirai summoned the dragon. "Yea, what is it," commanded the dragon.

"I want to make a wish," said Mirai.

"Yea, no shit sherlock, ask it already!"

"I wish, to be mortal once again!"

"What,' said Cell, "I thought you wanted to stop me from killing you?"  
"Ha! You really think I give a shit about that?"

"Well I don't know."

"Next wish please," said the dragon impatiently.

"Oh right, sorry," said Cell, "I wish for Freeza to be back to life!"

"What!? What the fuck is that!? You steal a wish so you can bring back lizard breath!"

"It's my wish. I did have the work I want have the pay!"

"Whatever, I'll kill him anyway."

"But Trunks, your mortal know," said Cell with a wicked grin.

"AHEM," said Shenron loudly (I think it's the right one). "What is the last wish!"

"Oh," said Mirai.

"We didn't plan on a third wish," said Cell awkwardly.

"Well, what should we wish for,' asked Mirai.

"I don't know, like something that we would actually use," suggested Cell.

"Let's get passes to Coney Island," suggested Mirai.  
"Well would we actually go though? We might tlak about going but will we actually?"

"How about a puppy."

"But then you have to feed it and take care of it and love it. No, let's ask for a fish."

"A fish? Well fish aren't that interesting," said Mirai.

"Well let's ask for some Doritos then," said Cell.

"Yea, that sounds good," said Mirai, "we wouldn't have to pay for it so..yea, Doritos."

"We want a bag of Doritos," said Cell. A large whole then opened in the earth and Freeza slowly inched out of it alive and well. Mirai felt his body come back alive. He head a heart beat once again! He felt the warmth of natural blood run in his empty veins, and saw the color return to his skin, he was Trunks again!

……..5 minutes later….

"These are some great Doritos," said Freeza taking another chip as they sat around the outside of the hospital eating.

"Yea," said Trunks, "this was a great wish."

"Man, nacho cheese, the best kind," said Cell nodding his head.

……………….Meanwhile!.........

Vegeta trudged up to the broken down hospital. He saw his son. He was running forward to him and Cell. His attention immediately turned to his worse enemy, Freeza, what was he doing back alive!

………………….

"Where did you guys get these Doritos anyway," asked Vegeta after he joined the circle.

"They wished for them," said Freeza shoving more chips in his mouth.

"Aren't these the best damn chips you ever had," asked Cell. Mirai nodded shoving some in his mouth as well.

………………………………

Next episode! Only time will tell!


	16. Future Look prt 1

Okay I was going to be mean and wait till I got a third review but I thought about it and I don't review most of the stories I read so I thought what the hell. This one is going to be split into different chapters, but it is all really one chapter. Here is another review after only two updates and no requested character. I don't have much of an evil imagination tonight so we will just watch Goku in a monkey suit dance around with a mettle mug in his hand. How does that sound? DANCE MONKEY DANCE!

Now reviews!

Fan-to-fiction: the fuck is the one sitting next to you OHHHHH! Haha jk. Well sorry love but I had to bring him back for drama sake. Can't have a story without some kind of drama in it or there wouldn't be much of a plot. And for YOUR information, elephants are extremely intelligent but there brains are the size of a peanut 0.0 oh and here is some Doritos.

I-Love-Trunks1: Yea I thought adding the Scooby gang would be good fun. I twisted it up a bit but they are just to kid friendly sometimes. I don't know why but I always thought of Daphne as kind of a whore.

Chapter 16

When traveling though time you should never question as to why it takes so long for someone to come home, but 10 years!? This shit was getting ridiculous! Trunks didn't actually _like_ them more then who he had here did he? His family was here for kami's sake! Nikkei was here, Gismo, Mary, May Marianna, geez he had a lot of friends with M names, Matin, Jezebel. Vegeta thought that for anyone at all he would come home for it would be Mary. The pretty Irish girl he seemed so in love with. To be honest, Vegeta actually liked this girl, she had spirit, not like the rest of the plastic dolls his son had dated before her, she was his total opposite, she was practically his babysitter. Vegeta snickered at that thought, to think his son needed his girlfriend to actually watch over him.

Vegeta was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize he had walked right into Santa Monica, anark territory. Oh well, he wasn't doing anything to them, shouldn't cause much trouble. He had wondered the streets almost every night for 10 years hoping his son would pop up. This was the first time he was so lost in the thought that he actually walked to his son's old territory. Vegeta use to know everyone here pretty well. That was 10 years ago though. The last time he was here he was with his son, Gary, Max Strauss, Brutus, Colette, Destany, Azia (all the local primogen of L.A.) his son, and his son's friends. Good lord all those pretty young girls Trunks kept in his company where all down to earth smart girls, usually they had bite behind there bark, they weren't just talkers. Trunks's friends each had a little bit of a saiyan soul to them, mostly because Vegeta was involuntarily the neighborhood dad. They where around all the time ever sense they where kids. Even the two boys Matin and Gismo where 'adopted' by Vegeta, as much as they really tried his patients and got on his last nerve more often then the girls did.

Vegeta smiled at the memory of the three boys always finding a way to get into trouble, and sometimes the girls would sit back and watch there sneaky little plans backfire. Now don't get him wrong, the girls where little trouble makers themselves. They where involved more then on the side line. In fact, girls tend to be twice as sneaky and twice as smart then those boys could. Vegeta was sure they got away more often then they got caught. Of course Vegeta suffered most of it, the kids where at his house all the time, and on occasion one of the others houses. When Trunks was taken by the vampires, it started a whole chain. One after the other with Vegeta being the second one picked off the life line first, the camarilla had to stay secret, originally the plan was to kill them, but Vegeta managed to talk them out of that idea.

Vegeta died at a mature age of 38, the rest where all 16 through 17, they where turned when they where still mere children! This thoroughly pissed Vegeta off when he found out what LaCroix was doing with them. He had never forgiven Prince LaCroix for turning _his_ kids into vampires.

Vegeta shook the memory and just in time. A group of young upstarts where stalking Vegeta down. Vegeta figured it was new blood, vampires working for Therese to earn their keep in Santa Monica by keeping Camarilla out of Santa Monica, Vegeta smirked, the poor fledglings had no idea what they where getting themselves into. Vegeta let them come close as they wanted; he continued to walk over to the parking garage that led to the boardwalk. Soon as he reached the most deserted part of the lot he did an about face. The vampires stopped immediately with a look of shock. They where frozen with fear, never had anyone noticed them. Most figure they are a bunch of drunks finding their cars. What really took them back was he just disappeared.

He reappeared behind them but their eyes remained in the same place. "Hey," said Vegeta. The others turned around to look at him. Their gaze shifted from where he was to where he is. Vegeta picked one up with one hand with his hands around his throat and threw him into a car. One of them came at him with a bat but Vegeta just ducked and sucker punched him in the gut. He then jumped up and spin kicked him into a concrete wall. Vegeta smirked 2 down 3 to go. Vegeta grabbed two heads and cracked them into each other, only one stood shaking in her boots. Vegeta walked toward her, she took a couple steps back, so he grabbed her collar and pulled her up to his face. "Tell Therese Vegeta's in town and he is not happy." He shoved her to the ground and the girl scampered away in fear.

The sound of clapping behind Vegeta caused him to turn around quickly to see who it was, it was non other then May, in the flesh. She was exactly how Vegeta remembered her 10 years ago. A read headed tall girl about 15. She wore a beanie with 68 EYES written on it, a black halter top with a white large button up shirt that seemed to consume her, a long black skirt that was split up to her knees on both sides, and black sandals that criss crossed across the top of her small feet. Her black eyeliner and pink lipstick where accompanied by a light red rough that made her look astounding. Vegeta felt the kind of pride a father would seeing his daughter off to her first dance looking so gorgeous.

"I see you're still an asshole," she said with a smirk.

"I see you're still as ugly as usual," said Vegeta wearing his own smirk. Of course we all know he was lying.

"Ooo, 10 years and its still got jokes," she said with a big grin.

"Yea, I seem to be constantly reminding myself how long it has been," he responded.

"So, what are you doing here this late at night," she asked. She seemed to be fidgeting a bit. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Why," he asked, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing," she said, just a little too quickly.

"Riight, you expect me to believe you?"

"You don't believe that for once I am just hanging out in a dark garage for the hell of it?"

"I learned a long time ago not to believe you. You are more likely up to no good then you are just 'hanging around' in a dark garage. Who is here with you?"

"Gismo and Marianna," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh God now I know there is trouble."

"I'll have you know that we have long grown out of that lifestyle," she snapped.

Just then a car alarm started going off and the other two came bursting around the corner, Gismo with dark blue hair now with a dark green shirt and black baggy jeans, and Marianna with long blond curled hair, a small white tee and skinny blue jeans with brown flip flops, but stopped when they saw Vegeta and dropped the car radio, GPS, cell phone, 20 dollars, and….? Vegeta looked at the last item that had dropped.

"Is that a Childs stuffed toy," he asked eyeing Gismo who had dropped it.

"No," he said with a grin.

"Did you just steal a toy from a child?"

"No," he said more offensively. Vegeta could tell, though, that he wasn't lying this time. He eyed the toy and realized it looked really familiar.

"Is that?....Is that Bobby," he asked looking at it in his hand now. Gismo looked around.

"Dude," said Marianna, "is that your stuffed bear from when you where a kid?"

"Well," he said stammering a bit, "w-well, I-I just thought that maybe…you know…hey look guys Vegeta is back! Yay! Woot," his voice became weaker when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Wow," said May, "I didn't think you would even remember that old thing."

"How can I forget, he use to carry it around with him everywhere. Just what are you doing carrying it around right now?"  
"I have an idea, let's get out of here before someone comes out to see why that car alarm is going off. We need to get to that pawn shop, Tripps workin tonight."

Vegeta just shook his head, some kids never grow out of old habits. He led the way to the pawn shop, surprised that he still remembered the way. He still knew these streets like the back of his hand, the same way he knew his way around L.A.

On the way to the pawn shop Vegeta went through the bullshit he use to, telling them it was wrong to steal and if they ever get caught don't bother asking him for help, they could rot if they cared. He didn't know why he bothered. This was a group of bad kids, no take that back, they where really good kids, they just did bad things. He knew that they were probably mouthing what he was saying, they had heard this speech more then once.

They arrived at the pawn shop, sold the stolen goods, then Gismo decided to by a model sword on display with his part of the money. After a small bit of price negotiation and a push over shop keeper they finally left. "Wow," said Marianna looking him up and down with tears in her eyes, "it's as if you never left us." Vegeta eyed her. "Even after all this time you are still looking out for us, even if we aren't listening to you." She said this with meaningful intention, Vegeta knew that, but did she really have to word it that way?

"Whatever," he said crossing his arms with his nose in the air, "you kids are beyond help. I don't know why I even bothered myself with you lot, I don't know why I'm bothering myself with you right now!"

"Aw, you care about us and you know it," she said with a knowing smile. She giggled a bit and turned her attention to Gismo who jumped up on someone's porch with the sword handle against his crotch and the blade pointed out.

"NOW WHO HAS THE BIGGEST PRICK IN SANTA MONICA!" Everyone busted out laughing at his crazy tom foolery. Vegeta just shook his head chuckling.

"I dunno, Gismo, I heard some disappointing stories about you." Everyone laughed even harder. Gismo jumped down from the pedestal and looked at Vegeta with happiness.

"I dunno, at least I'm _getting_ laid mister 'God damn the last time I got laid was almost a hundred years ago'. You ask me you need to go out and get some. And I'm not talking about someone to marry, I'm just talking bout a release man!"

"Maybe I will try your cracked out whore of a mom." A low 'ooo' came over the crowed.

"Why not the rest of the neighborhood as?" The girls began to giggle a bit.

"I'll give you that," said Vegeta shaking his head, "that reminds me what is she up to these days."

"Dead," he said. Vegeta's face fell, somehow the joke didn't seem quite so funny anymore.


	17. Future Look prt 2

"Oh, um, not sure what to tell you.." A big grin came over Gismo's face.

"Just jokin," he said laughing a bit. In a normal circumstance he would beat the hell out of him for playing such a joke, but he didn't really favor Gismo's mother. "So where is Trunks at man? We haven't seen him in a really really long time."

"Good question," said Vegeta, "kinda figured you guys would know where he is." They walked into Therese's nightclub, Haven, and sat down near the dance floor. "Last time I saw him was before he left for the past."

"Yea, that's the last time we saw him too," said May.

"What are you guys up to these nights?"

"Oh you know, same old same old. A war recently broke out between Therese and Bertrum, he is laying underground last I heard."

"Pfft, that's nothing new," said Vegeta, not all that shocked.

"Mary spends most of her nights alone," said Gismo.

"She says she wants to be left alone most of the time," joined Marianna.

"Mary shut us all out and unhooked her phone from the cord," finished May, "we see her every once in a while but when we go over to talk to her she just ducks from us or makes up excuses to leave. I think she is really heart broken."

"Has anyone asked if she knew where Trunks was,' asked Vegeta.

"I did once," said Marianna, "she just looked really sad and said 'he's dead' then stalked off."

"I don't think he's dead," said May looking down at the table, "I think he just likes it better there then here. We all know that that time line has more to offer him then this one does. He went there and had a chance to get comfortable, find another girl, settle down and have a family. He couldn't do that here."

"May," said Marianna sympathetically putting her hand on her friends back, "I'm sure there is a good reason for him to be gone so long."

"Her reason was a good reason," snapped Gismo now feeling depressed, "who's to say he will ever come back. What if she is right. He found a place to actually call home there."

"Don't say that," Marianna snapped back, "Trunks would never just up and leave us. He has a great job as a bounty hunter for his sire and he loves his job, his friends and family are here, this is his _home_!"

"Who would want to come back to a place like this and call it home," yelled Gismo now standing up, "he had a job he loved, people he loved, but he also was a thief, a scrounger, he felt like a burden on us most of the time, not to mention that this place must have driven him farther off the deep end then this other place probably did."

"Or maybe," said Marianna slowly standing up, "Mary was right and he _did_ get killed!" That was it, May lost it. She burst into a sob, Marianna and Gismo where now arguing with each other and half the club was listening in to the new drama. Vegeta looked around and finally stood up.

"Knock it off," he shouted. Silence spread over the shaken table. "there is a possibility he chose to stay, and if he did we need to leave him be there, if you love something then let it go but never hold it against them! However, there is also the chance that he _did_ die! In that case we will not sit around this table after 10 fucking years so you two can scream at each other and make May cry! Stop it now or take it outside. I suggest you just drop it before you make May more upset cause then I will be really PISSED OFF!" The two slowly sat back down and stayed quiet. Vegeta sat down as well and focused on the drink a waitress set down in front of him. They where right, it had to be one or the two, why else would he still be there….unless. His head lifted suddenly.

"What if the war wit the androids is still going on there!?" The others looked at him in shock. Why had they not thought of that before.

"Oh my god," said May wiping the tears from her face, "we need to go help. If this war has been waging for that long we need to go help them end it!"

"No," ordered Vegeta, "we will stay right here. This is his fight and we will not get involved. There is nothing more insulting to a saiyan then having there match interrupted. Vegeta stretched his arms and rested on the seat a bit.

"I need to go to bed," he said solemnly, "I have a meeting with the other primogen in the morning."

"Yea, I need to go to bed to," said Marianna, "I really don't like the sun light much."

"I didn't feed enough to walk around in daylight," said Gismo, "guess I should head home to."

"Hey Vegeta," said May, "can we come home with you." Vegeta looked around the table. They looked back at him, he could practically see the longing to go home with 'dad'. He huffed a bit then nodded his head. The three jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he snapped, "get off me all of you. You can stay this _one night_!"

"Remember the last time you told us that," said May with a broad grin, "we ended up being over there three to four nights straight."

"Well this time I mean it. You are all almost 100 years old and you should be capable of handling yourselves now. You don't need to be feeding off of me anymore."

"Yea," said May jumping up and down.

"You know we aren't actually going to leave you alone anymore don't you," said Gismo eyeing Vegeta.

"Yea, I know that, damn, I'm starting to miss those ten years already." He got up from his drink and walked outside. "You guys call up Nikkei Matin, Jezebel, and Mary. Tell them to head to CC."

"Mary isn't answering her phone, remember," said Marianna pulling out her phone.

"Yea, but leave her a message, or two…or three…maybe four or five." Marianna nodded sadly. "Tell them all they can stay the night but everyone leaves first thing in the morning!" Marianna smiled a bit and called everyone up.

Vegeta signaled a cab down and loaded the kids and himself inside. "Where to," he asked.

"West City," he said sitting next to him while the other three where in the back. The man just nodded and drove them to their destination. When they arrived Nikkei, Matin, and Jezebel all stood on the porch already. They saw Vegeta walk out of the car and practically attacked him with love. Vegeta was slammed against the cab receiving hugs, excited talking, a lecture from Matin for being so closed up, and 'welcome home' from everyone. He took them all inside and as if nothing had ever changed, Jezebel, Marianna, and Nikkei all went into the kitchen and started pulling out food, a large bottle of human blood, and put on music and started making food for all of them.

Nikkei, a black girl in her green halter top, hand stitched long brown jacket, and dark khaki pants with green flip flops , green eyes, black long hair held up in a half bun was the Tremere. Tremere were masters of blood magic and she was a genius at thermography. Jezebel was a Toreador who had black hair, and unusual characteristic sense almost all Toreador where red heads, she had on a spaghetti strap that said Totally Touchable cross the chest, with the playboy bunny tattoo on her left breast, a short plad skirt, and high heeled lace up boots, just as sluty as ever.

Matin was a Gangrel like Gismo, his hair use to be bright pink, now it was long dirty blond with dread locks. He wore a red track shirt, blue baggy jeans, and white shoes. He now sported a tattoo of a Mayan symbol on the back of his neck he was rather proud of. May was the only other Ventrue there and Mary, who was sadly not present was Brujah. Vegeta felt a ghost of a smile on his lips. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed them, all of them. It is understandable, he did practically raise these kids, he actually raised these kids as if they were his own. He deeply missed having them around to annoy him. They played old songs they liked to listen to back in the day and danced and laughed with each other.

I get knocked down from chumbawa, Why don't you get a job from the offspring, Rehab from Amy Winehouse, Seven nation army from White Stripes.

For the first time in a long time Vegeta actually felt happy and content. He felt relaxed to have them all under one roof again under his watchful eyes. He had always kept track of them, kept them under his ki radar as often as he could, but it was better to have them all collected right there. Maybe it was just his lack of age but he realized that he didn't want them off in the world alone just yet.

Of course they were all capable of caring for themselves, that was obvious, but there was still so much Vegeta could guide them through that he never did. He shook the thought, he figured it was just the loss of his son making him feel this way. Mounts of food was put in front of him and he took it all down as fast as he could. He felt starved, he hadn't had a meal this good in a long time.

Finally it was time for them all to go to sleep. Vegeta waited for them to all one by one go to bed. After they all left he got up and did his long lost routine. He first hit the living room. Marianna was crashed out on the couch with the TV going. He then wondered to the back room where Jezebel lay asleep on the bed. Up the stairs to the first bedroom that had two beds. In the first was Matin, in the second was Gismo. Vegeta scowled a bit, they should have let Marianna have one of the beds and one of them should have been on the couch, he would have to get onto them for that one.

Next room May lay sleeping soundlessly to the sound of the radio in the next room. In that room, Nikkei lay sprawled out all over the bed. Vegeta chucked to himself and pulled out his cell phone and took a picture, he would have to text it to her one of these days.

He finally trudged into his own room and started packing a bag. He then slowly walked down the hall and down the stairs with a time machine capsuled in his hand. There was no way he was going to return without his son unless he had a family and life there or he was in fact dead. As he reached the back yard he noticed Mary standing there next to the garden that had been dying there.

Vegeta's mother-in-law had originally owned that garden, until one day Trunks had been saddened by the dead plants and started caring for it himself. It was turned from a garden of assorted flowers to a garden with use. It use to have a pumpkin patch, Belladonna, deadly night shade, a banana tree, which took a lot of hard work just to get it to grow, an apple tree, and orange tree, tomatoes, and other strange, tropical, and edible plants. Vegeta never asked Mirai what the purpose of some of the plants where, like the nightshade and the belladonna, he figured it was best he didn't know.

Now it sat as a dead neglected graveyard. Where colorful plants and trees once resided now was a waist land of dead plants, weeds, yellow grass, trees with no leaves leaning in the most pathetic way you can imagine. Mary seemed to be staring at the death trap that was once a heavenly get away for anyone who just wanted to relax and smell the sweet smells lingering together, especially when the melons where just right for picking.

"He really did work hard on it," she said softly. Vegeta was relieved her Irish accent remained. "I never quite understood why. But I look at it now and realize that he did it because he loved this place. He wanted a place that wasn't surrounded by death and grief. Our home turned to Hell so he put a piece of heave on it." She smiled a bit. Vegeta just stood there and listened. "He was quite brilliant for a 13 year old you know."

"Yea," said Vegeta, "he did work hard on it and was very brilliant for his age."

"You never told him he was," she said now turning her head to look at him, "he wanted to show you once and you just blew him off and said he was wasting his time on it."

"I know," said Vegeta softly, "I said a lot of things I regret now. Didn't realize how much he actually did until he was gone."

"That's usually how it works. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get him," he said firmly now.

"And if he is dead?"

"I will wish him back."

"And if he is happy where he is, suppose he hasn't come home because he doesn't want to come home?" Vegeta fell silent. He popped out the time machine and climbed him. Mary watched him start up the machine and waved him goodbye. He just looked at her. Then he was gone. "Be careful," she whispered, "I don't know what I would do if we lost you to."

………………………….

A little reminder of the people Trunks wants to come home to. A better look at Trunks's personal friends as well. See you in the next chapter.


	18. Tragic Fall

Woohoo! Another night another late update. So here it is. Some laughs will be tears, maybe tears shed, and some uncouth humor in an alleged manner of respect…..alleged…

So some review replies:

Fan-to-fiction: aw what a shock it shall be!

I-Love-Trunks1: Well you will have to just sit back and watch!

Chapter 18

"What do you mean he left last night," shouted May. She was very happy to see Mary, in fact they all where, they had attacked the poor girl with hugs and kisses and 'we were so worried' and 'please don't disappear like that on' and 'you scared the death out of us', but the agreement was they would leave things be and if Mirai comes back he will come back, not lets all go to bed like a bunch of idiots and Vegeta would save the day! (that is a really long sentence!)

"So what do we do," asked Gismo. Everyone looked at him with the same funny look. They all had a big grin on their faces and started walking toward him, like lions trying to sweet talk a sheep into trusting them. Gismo started backing up. "No," he said, "no way. Vegeta will be so made if we did that. There is just no way in Hell! Think of another idea!"

…………………………

Mirai Vegeta landed in the middle of no where. He could feel several strong ki's gathered in one place so he figured that was the direction to go. He powered up and rushed to the spot. When he landed, what he saw astounded him. In a small circle was himself, his son, Freeza, and Cell all sitting around a giant bag of Doritos. He started stepping forward when Trunks came forward squealing "DADDY" and latched himself to Vegeta's waist. On the ground, standing on his knees, was his son squirting crocodile tears. Vegeta looked down at him in shock, there was something different about him, very different.

"They where mean to me," he whined, looking up every once in a while to make sure his father was pitying him, "they said mean stuff. They said I can't stick around anymore because I'm a danger, now I'm upset and I wanna go home!" He rambled on about all the horrible stuff everyone was doing to him but Vegeta wasn't really listening. He was more focused on the gawking group before him. His attention shot back to Trunks when he whined even louder.

"For god's sake get your ass up and off of me! Good lord, how old are you anyway!" Mirai Trunks shot back from the sudden burst of anger then folded his arms across his chest as he sat on the ground and pouted a bit. Mirai Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Does someone mind explaining to me what is going on? Trunks, there is something really different about you but I can't seem to figure it out." He came face to face with his son and squinted his eyes in a suspicious sort of way. Then he noticed it. The eye that was once a vibrant green was now the same azure blue that the other was. Vegeta moved his head back up and felt for a ki.

There it was, as if it had never died away, powerful and alive. He then looked over at the rest of the group in shock. Freeza had a halo sitting atop of his head, he was still technically dead, and Cell, he had never seen Cell's perfect form before. Vegeta had destroyed the monster before he could perfect himself. What was he doing sitting with them eating chips?

"Dad!" Shouted Trunks. Vegeta was shaken from his daze. His head shot back toward Mirai and glared at him.

"What have you done," he asked in a low hissing noise. Mirai scooted back a few inches. Trunks was caught and he knew it, somehow he was responsible for this and that little gesture was a dead give away, how he did it Vegeta didn't know but he intended on finding out.

"Can we go home and I will explain it there," suggested Trunks. Mirai Vegeta just shook his head. Trunks took a deep breath, there was no way out of this one. "I died about 10 years ago and Cell, Freeza, and the others bullied me into coming here."

"Bully you," shouted Cell and Freeza at the same time.

"Shit, you where the one who followed us, you where the one who told the others about what you found out," shouted Freeza, "we didn't BULLY you into anything! You are the reason we are all here in the first place!"

"Yea, that and you are the one who's stupid idea it was to get those damned dragonballs to wish everything right, so you are the reason we are all out in the middle of nowhere with nothing but two time machines and a bag of Doritos!"

"But, the Doritos where a good idea," argued Trunks.

"It was a good wish," said Freeza silently.

"Yea, it _was_ a good wish," agreed Vegeta taking out another chip. Mirai Vegeta put his hand on his forehead, great, now he was getting alone with Freeza of all people!

"What wish," asked Mirai Vegeta.

"Well," said Cell, wiping orange stuff off of his fingers, "Mirai had this idea, why don't we wish to go back and stop me from killing him. I suggested the time machine but Trunks reminded me that it would have no affect on this time. So we searched for the dragonballs. Well after the big dragon asked what we wanted Mirai asked to be mortal again and I wished Freeza back and then we wished for these chips. Well we were going to fight and all but then we decided to eat the chips first and then Vegeta showed up and he was going to fight until he saw that we had chips and now you are here."

Mirai Vegeta shook his head, he was still at a lose of what was going on. He kneeled down to his sons current level and looked him strait in the eyes. Mirai could not look away, he was mesmerized and terrified at the same time.

"Are you really a mortal now," he asked slowly. Mirai just slowly nodded his head. "All we had to do this whole time was ask the dragon for mortality and he would give it to us?" Trunks again nodded his head. "Why had you not thought of that years ago when this first happened."

"Why hadn't _you_ thought of it," asked Trunks never moving his eyes. A smile crept up on his face and Mirai Vegeta was half tempted to punch him square in the mouth. He fought the urge and stood up. "Freeza, Cell, I'm going to kill you both, then I'm taking my son and going home. From what he was told me he has had quite enough of all of you here." Vegeta glared at his future counter part and had his arms crossed over his chest and his feet apart in his classic way.

"Take him back," said Vegeta, "but do not think we are the ones to blame because of the misery going on here. He needs to go home because he can't survive here."

Mirai Vegeta stared at his past self a long moment with no emotion on his face. "Yea," he said nodding, "I thought that might be the case."

"I'll kill you Vegeta," shouted Freeza, "then I'll kill your brat who killed me!"

"No," shouted Cell. All attention turned to him, "kill Vegeta for all I care, but you will not harm Trunks." Cell felt he was being rather reasonable. It was funny to fuck with him before because he could take it. He was mentally insane and probably got kicks off of having his head messed with every once in a while, but now, now he was mortal, he was sane, and for some odd reason Cell did not want him to be anymore ruined then he was now.

"What are you talking about,' shouted Freeza, "don't tell you me actually _like_ that bloodsucking maniac!"

"And if I do," asked Cell dangerously. Freeza smiled at Trunks then shot him with an energy blast. It happened so quick Mirai's mortal eyes which had not been used in a very long time did not detected it. It shot him right in the gut and he fell forward. He lay on the ground watching his own blood run. _Man_ he thought _not again!_ His eyes slowly shut.

_Holy shit_ thought Mirai Vegeta _Cell shot him and he died! No way in hell am I going to be a mortal again! Fuck that shit!_

_I saw that coming_ thought Vegeta. Mirai Vegeta turned to look at Freeza who was laughing like a maniac and then at Cell who looked shocked and at a loss for words. Cell felt himself all alone with nothing but the corpse of a dead friend in his presents. It was the most alone he had ever felt. His friend, his _only_ friend had just died before him. Cell slowly turned to the laughing lizard and shot him with a ki blast almost completely destroying him. All eyes where on the two now. Vegeta was in shock and stared. Cell actually killed his partener for killing Trunks. It was amazing, he never thought he would see the day something like that happened, suddenly Vegeta felt a pang of guilt. He had been trying to figure out why it was the two stuck together, but now he understood that they had become rather close in a short time. Mirai Vegeta was the one who finished off Freeza. Vegeta was still off in his own world. Suddenly Vegeta heard a sudden gasp.

They all turend around and saw Mirai was breathing, barely, but still. Vegeta picked the kid up and raced to CC. Mirai Vegeta and Cell quickly followed. When they landed Vegeta rushed to the emergency room and handed his future son over to the doctors.

The three waited anxiously. The others had gathered noticing the large energies and then getting a phone call from Bulma telling what happened.

……………………….

The vampires all crawled out of the time machine in the back of CC. Mary, Marianna, and Gismo where not quite as quick as May, Matin, Nikkei, and Jezebel. The other three where just not down with the idea of doing exactly what Vegeta told them not to do. They had all at one point or another witnessed first had the fury of the primogen/saiyan prince, and it was not really a happy experience.

"He is going to be so pissed," said Gismo.

"Oh, I know, he is angry, and frustrated but he is also a little crazy, lets go," said Jezebel. They walked down the yard but stopped immediately when they saw Vegeta walking down the yard into CC followed by Cell and himself. They looked on curiously. They followed them inside staying a close distance behind.

All the way to what looked to be a hospital, they crept behind walls, and snuck up stairwells. They used their vampire ability to stay clocked from his radar. It was surprisingly hard to stay hidden from him, even without a ki. They slowly walked forward to peak into the room when they saw several people running around Trunks for what looked to be a surgery prep. Mirai Vegeta's eyes snapped in their direction. They walked back quickly and quietly hoping Vegeta did not see them. Too late, the saiyan was standing before them with an angry look.

"Waiting room, now," he barked. The small troop turned to leave for the waiting room. They sat in the many chairs in the room in silence. Soon Vegeta, Vegeta, and Cell walked out of the room and the door closed. Their Vegeta rounded on them.

"What did I say," he snapped, "I said for you to stay away!"

"No," said Nikkei standing up to the ferocious saiyan, "you said we should not interfier. You said he would find it as an insult and here you are doing exactly what you said we wouldn't do!" Mirai Vegeta got up in the girls face.

"What I do is non of your business. I told you to stay in our time line. Did I not!?"

"Yea well-"

"DID.!" Nikkei gave a huge sigh. "So tell me what you all think you are doing here!?"

"We wanted to help," said Matin from his chair not looking up, "what happened to Trunks." Vegeta's eyes never left Nikkei's.

"Trunks got hurt," he said slowly. Nikkei did not make any move to back down and neither did Vegeta.

'How did that happen," she asked him under her breath. Vegeta took a step forward causing her to move back and trip into a chair. Vegeta came down to her level with his hands gripping the arm chairs almost breaking them in half.

"He wished himself mortal and Freeza killed him." Vegeta spoke between clenched teeth. It was all present time Vegeta and Cell could do not to run to the girls safety. Neither of them cared much about her but they could tell that this Vegeta was not angry at the fact that they got in the way, he was angry that they intentionally almost put themselves into some serious danger. They where really only 10 minutes away from the fight with Freeza. It was uneventful but obviously it was a dangerous enough encounter that Trunks got hurt really bad.

"How bad was he hurt," said Nikkei, looking up at the one man that scared her most. Mirai Vegeta was silent for a long moment.

"How bad do you think," he said now standing up strait, "He's in a fucking emergency room! How bad do you fucking thing he is hurt!?"

"How did he become mortal," she asked. She was scared she was starting to go to far. She felt fear spread across the back of her mind.

"I'm not telling," said Vegeta leaning closer to her once again. She desperately tried to fight back tears.

"Tell me," she said in a shaky voice. Vegeta just shook his head and walked to the other side of the room. He turned around and looked at them. "Go home, all of you! I will be back as soon as I can get Trunks out of this hospital."

"No way," said Jezebel now standing up, "we aren't leaving without him!" Vegeta looked at her. He let go a heavy sigh. You couldn't make Jezebel do anything she didn't want to. He could probably scare the others back home but not her. "Fine," he said behind clenched teeth, "but when we get back the first thing we are doing is making Trunks into a vampire again. Jezebel you will get Azia to turn him again. Matin, Gismo, and May, starting working on a way to get us all back to our own time line. I imagine all three time machines need to be recharged. Mary, Mary, Marianna, you three make sure he is taken care of while he is here. I don't need some nosy ass nurse poking on him all the damn time. Nikkei, just do me a favor and get lost for a while!" Nikkei glared up at him but turned around and stormed out. She slammed the door behind her. Mirai Vegeta looked around at the others. "What are you waiting on, get to it!" They scampered around to do what it was they where set to do.

While Trunks was in surgery, King, Vegeta, and Nappa kept assuring Bulma that it was not her fault. Bardock, Goku, and Radditz did the same for Chichi. Chibi Trunks, Cell, and Chibi Goten sat in the room in silence in hopes that Trunks would be okay. Mirai Vegeta paced the room restlessly, and Nikkei sat on the roof thinking to herself.

Minutes seemed to go by like hours. Finally after well over an hour the doctor walked out of the room. Everyone turned their attention to him. He gave them a weary smile.

"It took a lot of work but he will be okay." The sound of relief filled the room. "He will need to rest for a bit, start off eating soft foods, he can eat solid foods soon but please not to soon. We will let you know when he wakes up then you can go visit him. He is on a morphine drip so he will barely be aware of what is going on and I doubt that he will really care, but it will still be a good idea to visit him."

The doctor left the room. "Oh, Chichi," said Bulma behind tears, "he is okay!" The two women put their arms around each other and started hugging one another sobbing on each other with joy.

Chibi Trunks and Goten both cheered and laughed with joy. Mirai Vegeta left the room to let the others know that he was okay.

…………………………………….

Mirai Trunks woke up from his slumber to see Nikkei sitting next to him. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded with a smile, "what are you doing here." It almost broke Nikkei's heart at how slowly he spoke.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm good, I got this nice morphine drip goin in my arm all the time, can't feel a thing." He had a lazy smile on his face.

"That's good," she responded. The door opened and Mirai Vegeta walked in. He and Nikkei looked at each other then looked away. Trunks was heavily drugged but got a hint of aggression between the two.

"Hey, guys, what's wrong. What are you even doing here?"

"Nothing," said Mirai Vegeta, "I came back here to bring you home. The others sort of followed me after I got you here."

"Oh yea, I remember that, I got shot right here in the gut,' said Trunks pointing at the part of his belly that had a whole in it.

"You sure did," said Vegeta chuckling a bit, "took one hell of a hit there."

"Dad," he said, "when we get back home, can we get a hold of Azia. I don't think I can live as a mortal anymore. It's to much work."

"Too much work? You have only been mortal for a short while, not even a whole day."

"Yea, I know, but I don't like it so far," he said smiling.

"Well, lucky you, that is exactly what we plan to do when we get back."

………………………………………..

Next time, visitors for the ill!


	19. Truely Cured?

Alright we are ready for an update. My net was down last night but I got it back up so I couldn't read any reviews but here is the update anyway. Sorry that I have no replies but I do have a replacement entertainment!

Now we will all watch Vegeta on stage and singing!

Vegeta: (wearing a blue dress and a heart neckles)

MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!!

Me: 0.o….I do apologize for damaging any frail minds that are reading this…..

Chapter ????

Mirai lay in the hospital bed. One at a time people came in to visit him. Primogen Vegeta and Mary had both left at the same time after talking to him about stuff, what was that stuff, he had no idea! It was Vegeta's turn to visit. He sat next to Mirai and just stared at him.

"You know," he said with a slight smile, "this is the second time I have been in this room visiting you."

"I don't remember," he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Because you where dead. You were rushed here right after in hopes of saving you, sadly that didn't happen." Vegeta went silent, lost in his thoughts, he remembered that day rather well. The group had all stood in the waiting room hoping that the doctor would come back with good news. Good news, however, was not really normal news. Any kind of news brought to the group of warriors was almost always bad news. Vegeta was not really liking the topic they started off with and decided that now would be a good time to change the subject before it went any further. "So, your mortal now, hows it feel to be alive again?"

"It sucks," responded Mirai with a smile on his face. The smile almost shook Vegeta, there was something there almost psychotic about it. He shook his head, it was the morphine doing it to him, at least he hoped it was. He did not expect his smile to be the same smile of a mad man that it was before. It was innocent and evil at the same time, knowing but on a different level, a level that didn't really exist in the world outside of his own.

"Not happy being mortal again," asked Vegeta trying not to show his sudden fear in the familiar smile.

"No," he said sadly, his smile slowly falling to a deep frown, "I can feel it."

"Feel what," asked Vegeta suddenly intrigued.

"I'm dying," he whispered, "every passing moment, every heart beat, it's taking me one step closer."

"How do you feel that your dying? You mean your dying right now!"

"Calm down," said Mirai, "that is not what I meant. We are all dying, from the moment we are born to that final breath we die. It's just you never notice the feeling when you are alive because of just that, you are alive and well. But when you have been undead, your body already dead, nothing is there. No heart beat, not blood of your own, no bodily functions working, you are just a dead cell with a soul intact. But when you get all of that back, it suddenly hits you like a brick. Your heart beat, your breath, being awake, being asleep, all of it is you dying."

"So you are saying that as we sit here you feel yourself dying." This was beginning to worry Vegeta, maybe his mind was truly lost from him forever.

"Every damned moment that passes is one step closer to death," said Mirai sinisterly. Vegeta nodded his head.

"Welp," he said standing up, "good jive, get well soon kiddo!" With that he rushed for the door. Mirai just shook his head with a smile on his face, he really was a nice guy once you broke down that barrier, didn't know what he freaked out about, but he was a nice guy. He giggled to himself at the thought, yea right, Vegeta's an asshole!

………………………

"Okay, someone elses turn," said Vegeta sitting as far away from everyone as possible.

"What happened," asked Bulma getting ready for her turn.

"Just, go talk to him, don't bring up how he is feeling though, it's just….no nevermind, just don't ask him." Bulma was suddenly unsure, if someone freaked Vegeta how something was very wrong.

……………………..

Mirai looked up and smiled at his mother. "Hey," he said in an airy voice, "whats crackin mama!"

"Um, hi,' said Bulma, not really use to him saying comments like that. "So what's up?"

"My dick probably. I dunno but I'm pretty fucked up on this shit. It's awesome!"

"Um…yea…you feelin okay honey?" Oh shit, she thought, Vegeta told me not to mention it.

"I'm dying," said Mirai with a big smile on his face.

"Really," she said nervously, "is that what you and Vegeta where just talking about?" Mirai opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He seemed in deep thought.

"Did Vegeta come to visit me?"

"Yea, so did Primogen Vegeta."

"Oh, I don't remember. They really are nice people, well they aren't nice, but it was awful thoughtful of them to visit me in the hospital. Has anyone else visited me?"

"Not that I know of," she said, feeling her heart begin to break, this wasn't normal, he was drugged yes but this was just weird.

"Well, at least you have come to visit me, that was really _nice_ of you." He seemed to be sincere about it but it seemed his hissed the word nice in an almost venomous way. She inched away a bit.

"So you should be able to leave here in a couple days, looking forward to going home at last?"

"Oh, well, I guess, yes, but I'm going to miss all of you."

"Yea, we are going to miss you to," she said with a smile.

"No you wont," said Mirai chuckling a bit, "I know you wont. I read that letter Chichi sent you. What did you write back?"

"Oh, that, well you shouldn't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"Oh, no, it is. I know it is. I did it on purpose."

"Oh really," she said, "then why did you act the way you did?"

"Because at the time I didn't realize I did it on purpose."

"Wow! Look at the time. Trunks, I need to get to work but I will come back and visit you tomorrow," she said. Trunks's smile brightened more.

"Okay," he said excited but very exausted, "I'm sure I'm looking forward to it."

"Yea, me to," she said leaving.

………………………………….

Bulma exited the room and slowly sat in the chair next to Vegeta who seemed concentrated on the floor. She took a slow deep breath and stared at a chair across from her. The others exchanged looks of fear. None of them wanted to go in that room but at the same time, curiosity was getting the better of them, and as we all know, it doesn't matter how scared you are eventually your curiosity will take over.

King stood next.

…………………………

"King," said Trunks happily, "guess what! I had visitors while I was in the hospital."

"Trunks, your still in the hospital," said King scratching the back of his head.

"Really! Wow, when did I get in here?"

"Nevermind, look just wanted to tell you to get well soon and all that."

"Man I have an IV in my arm. It looks like it hurts but I can't feel it."

"Yea, morphine will do that to you. Your mom looked a little disturbed, what is wrong with her?"

"I dunno, it was strange, she seemed just fine yesterday. Today she is kind of dragging."

"Right," said King.

"When you find out could you let me know, I worry about her, I don't think she is all there." He had a big grin on his face that sent shivers down his spine. It this was Trunks on drugs, King preferred him to suffer, at least then he might act a little normal.

"You know what I want for my birthday," said Trunks quietly.

"No," said King.

"I want a cake with a vanilla bottom, a strawberry ice cream filling, and a chocolate top with white icing."

"Well I will let your mom know," he said wanting to go to the door before things started getting creepy.

"Have you ever been in a hospital bed before, it is dreadfully uncomfortable!"

"I'm…sorry about that."

"You don't look sorry," said Mirai busting out with a wicked laughter. King flinched, what was he talking about?

"Well I will leave you to rest."

"No wait, I want to go see a musical!"

"When your better," said King rushing for the door. This was getting really weird.

"Don't leave," shouted Trunks happily, "I'm dying man and I might die before you get back!"

"Don't worry, I wont let that happen, we will see each other again before you die I promise."

"Okay, don't break that promise or I will make your life a living nightmare," said Trunks happily waving goodbye.

…………………………………

King trudged off to the victim corner of the room. Sitting on his sons other side he focused on his hands. He was to scared to look at the others, he knew that his fear was a reflective image of their own.

…………………………………

One by one the group went in nervous and came out silently sitting with the rest of the victims. Soon all that was left was Gismo, Cell, Matin, Nikkei, Jezebel, and May. They all got up and walked through the door at the same time.

"Hey guys," said Trunks airily again, "I have had so few visiters."

"Yea, that's a real bummer homie," said Gismo, "Hey, can we ask a favor. Mind if we get a bit of that?"

"Sure," said Trunks holding his wrist out, "there is plenty to go around." One by on the last of his friends took the needle sticking it in their arms taking in a bit of morphine. The room was happy to say the least.

"Man, you know you driving people loony here," said Cell.

"I am," asked Trunks curiously trying to stick the needle back in himself but missing more times then a sober person would be comfortable.

"Oh yea," laughed Gismo, "you said something to them that freaked them out."

"When did I have visitors today?"

"You okay there buddy," asked Nikkei, "you acting a little extreme for someone on morphine."

"I'm okay, I guess," he said, "I'm dying on the inside."

"Oh no," said May, "is it my fault?"

"No," he said, "I did it, I asked for mortality back."

"Yea, I think I remember that," said Matin, "then again I don't remember what I had for breakfast."

"I remember that a long time ago I asked for a cake, the perfect cake, you know I never got that cake."

"What kind of cake was it," asked Gismo.

"I don't remember, but it was the perfect cake. The perfect cake for a perfect birthday."

"Did you have clowns," asked Cell, "clowns at birthdays are awesome."

"No," he said sadly, "clowns kinda remind me of the Joker."

"Man you want help with that," asked Gismo watching him continually poke himself.

"I got this," he said. He continued to poke at his arm. He was bleeding profusely now. "So like I was saying I'm dying and I don't want to die alone."

"When where we talking about that," asked Nikkei.

"I'm dying. I told you I'm dying. I told you several times."

"No you didn't," said Matin shaking his head.

"Yes I did," argued Trunks now getting mad but to high to do anything about it.

"Okay, you're right, you told us," said May.

"No," continued Cell, "you said you where dying inside, you didn't say you where actually dying!"

"Yes I am," shouted Trunks, "I'm living to death!"

"Okay," urged May, "you are right Trunks."

"No he isn't," snapped Cell lazily.

"Yes I am," said Trunks. He threw the IV to the floor giving up on putting it back. Who cares someone will probably put it in for him anyway.

……………………………………

Everyone looked up at the door, they had been in that room for over an hour. Finally Cell and the teens came piling out.

"What where you talking about,' asked Yamcha.

"I don't remember," said May.

"You don't remember," asked Primogen raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," responded Cell.

………………………………..

It was late at night and Mirai suddenly woke up with a surge of pain he had never experienced. He pushed the nurse button and attempted at talking but he hurt so bad he couldn't. When he did not respond to the nurse some of his friends came bustling in.

Mary looked down at the floor, his IV was on the floor. She walked over and picked it up, she couldn't put it back in his arm, she wasn't a nurse, she didn't know what to do.

"Put it back in," said Jezebel.

"It has been on the floor for god knows how long! We can't just put it back in."

"But if we call a nurse Primogen will hear about it and he will want to know how it got out of his arm in the first place. We are NOT going to tell him that we all took some of that morphine!"

"Well we need to do something," urged May, "we can't just leave him in pain like that!"

"No, we can't," agreed Mary. She pulled out a joint and sat next to Trunks. The others sat around him and they took hits off the joint and blew the smoke in poor Trunks's face. They didn't know what to do but this seemed to be a good idea. He would go numb after a while and hopefully a nurse will see that the IV isn't in his arm anymore and think that he just pulled it out. After finishing it everyone was feeling a little numb. Trunks was still feeling a bit of pain but at least it wasn't as bad. He slowly drifted to sleep as his friends talked together quietly.

"How do we explain the bloody wrist with all those wholes in it," asked Jezebel.

"God, I don't know, Vegeta is going to kill us when he finds out," said Nikkei.

"That is _if_ he finds out," said May slyly.

"_If_," asked the others. She smiled at them.

"We where not hear. Vegeta is going to be angry that we were not hear to see it but at least he will believe that we were sober the whole time."

"Yea," said Mary, "I like that idea. But we can't just keep this quiet."

"Oh yes we can," said May.

……………………………….

Next time, the nurse finds him (GASP)


	20. Clue

Woot another night another update. Today for your humorous entertainment we have Freeza performing the Nut Cracker in a 20 minute time span.

_20 minutes later_

Okay hope you enjoyed the show I know I did! Here are some review responses.

I-Love-Trunks1: Thanks for the update in chapter! Here is another.

The rest of you need to remember that reviews make me wanna update more. One review isn't gonna cut it up. Sorry but you can't rely on I-Love-Trunks1 to get me to update but I do luv ya bug!

Chapter 20

It had been decided that Mirai's insanity was not brought back. Cell had pointed out he wanted his mortality not his sanity. "Maybe he likes being insane," suggested King offhandedly.

"Who would _choose_ to be insane," asked Primogen Vegeta annoyed.

"Someone who has been that way for a really long time," said King shrugging.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," snapped Primogen.

"Well he _is_ pretty ridiculous," said Cell half to himself.

"You got that right," said Vegeta, "he intentionally harmed himself by keeping _you_ around."

"What can I say, he is addicted," said Cell with a smirk.

"And your happy about that," asked King raising an eyebrow.

"You people are so weird," said Bulma getting up to leave the room. Primogen just looked back down at his letter to Azia. He was going to save the story and write him that he needed him immediately. It would save time to explain to him in person after the returning was over. He felt something looming over his side so looked down to see the 8 year old version of his son trying to read not noticing that Primogen had seen him.

"Ahem," he said agitatedly. Trunks quickly moved back and gave the older saiyan a mischievous smile. "Can I help you," he asked irritated.

"No," he said, "I was just wondering what you where writing. Who is Azia?"

"How does 'non of your business' work for you?"

"Not very well," responded Trunks crossing his arms.

"Okay then how about 'get your nose out of my business before I cut it off!' work?" Trunks yelped as Primogen reached out for him and ran the other direction. He ran behind his own Vegeta for protection. Vegeta just looked at him and shook his head giving him a warning look. Primogen turned back to the letter before he felt someone looming over his shoulder. He looked up even more angrier at the second intruder. He was about to see who it was when he heard that familiar voice dancing with madness.

"OOOO! Tell him to bring Zingers! Zingers man! MUNCHIES!!!"

"Trunks, beat it," he snapped. Mirai smiled down at him and snatched the pen from Primogen and the letter. Primogen was struggling to get it back but Mirai was sloppily writing on the paper already.

Vegeta finally got the paper back and finished his own letter and it read as such.

Azia,

We have a very big problem. I need you to come here in the past

Azia,

It's Trunks man! Hey, sense your coming here can you pick up some of those Zingers I love? You know the red ones with coconut in the middle! Zingggggeerrrrssss!

Love

Trunks and co.

I need you to come back. Don't get him any Zingers, he is driving me nuts…..no, on second thought, Zingers might shut him up. Do me a favor and pick him up a bag of Bugles, a Pepsi, and a chicken cheese burrito. That should make him happy and shut him up.

I will explain everything when you get here.

Sign,

Vegeta

PS: Kidnap Heather Poe while your at it. She is going to freak out because the blood spell is broken now. Again I will explain.

Primogen looked at the paper and a sigh of defeat came from him. No rest for the wicked.

Nikkei came back inside and was very careful not to make eye contact. The others were outside plummeting Yamcha's head in the lake outside. They had gotten in a sparing match with him but where quickly growing board with it and decided to have some fun with him. Nappa was busy watching and laughing his ass off at the sight.

Primogen looked over at her watching her avoid him. She was getting some water out of the kitchen to drink and was about to go outside. Meanwhile Primogen was debating with himself.

_It was days ago now. Trunks is okay and we are going to get this all fixed. No reason to still be mad at her._

_No! There is a very good reason to be mad at her. You gave her a direct order and she chose not to listen!_

_Yea, but, it's not like she is a total lost cause._

_What are you talking about, not a total lost cause! She is! If she was so smart she would have stayed right where she was told to stay. In fact, they _all_ should have stayed where you told them to!_

_Good lord, they are kids, they aren't going to do everything I'm going to tell them._

_Kids?! They all should be in at least their 50s right now!_

_Yea, well, then they are adults who are allowed to make their own decisions. I can't watch them all the time. I would grow exhausted. They need to make their own decisions and they have been for the last 10 years. They have obviously done well seeing as how they aren't dead or in jail right now._

_Well, they aren't dead, I will give you that, but how do you know they haven't been in jail._

_I know for a fact most of them have been in jail!_

_Okay smartass! How do you know they haven't been in jail recently?_

_Why is this even an issue? Why the hell am I fighting _you_ about it! I'll forgive her if I _want_ to._

_Man, I AM you. You can't just not listen to yourself!_

_Watch me._

_You're as bad as the rest of them, you know that?_

"Nikkei," said Primogen sternly. Nikkei turned around and looked at him almost defeated. "I need you to run this to Azia. I would give it to one of the quicker ones but they seem…..busy…" Nikkei looked at the group and saw them shoving Yamcha around in a circle making him a bit dizzy laughing evilly. Oh yea, they where _really_ busy. She lifted an eyebrow at Primogen who suddenly had an angry look.

"Hey! Don't question me just do it!" Nikkei chuckled and shook her head. She took the letter and left for their own timeline.

………………………………………..

Mirai had been sitting down scratching pictures on the wall in his guest room when he felt someone come into the room. He didn't turn around, he knew who it was, she had avoided him pretty well up until now.

"Tell me the truth," she said, "you found someone new didn't you?" Mirai closed his eyes. His every desire burned at the mere sound of her voice, like an Irish angel. In fact, when he dreamed about her she was surrounded by white, a pair of large wings hugging her slim frame, and a bottle of Shasta in her hand. He never understood the Shasta, but it wasn't important. What was important was that it was strawberry flavored, and that was the best kind. He once considered drawing this picture and sending it to the Shasta company and say it was their new add in a magazine. Mirai giggled a bit to himself. He slowly turned around and looked at Mary. He signaled for her to sit next to her.

She slowly walked over and sat next to him and observed the strange pictures on the wall. A circle of fire, a picture of him lying dead on the ground with Cell looking at someone in horror, a puppy in a microwave, and a couple random pictures of stuff blowing up.

She traced it with her fingers, he was a great artist, a little disturbed, but a great artist. She noticed a red hand print on the wall and put her own over it. Mary slowly turned her head to Trunks who seemed to examine her every move. He gave her a small smile. She smiled back. His own smile grew when she did so.

"Not really," he said looking back at his pictures, "sure there have been a few play things here and there but nothing like what I had with you."

"So you didn't wait for me," she said slowly.

"Well, 10 years is a long time my love," he responded.

"No, you misunderstand me, I have a few bunny's myself, I was just scared that you where waiting for me. 10 years is a _very_ long time. I'm tired of waiting though." Her voice trailed off.

"When spiders dance together there is always venom, when they dance with fly's there is always death" he said. She smiled a bit, happy that he had not lost his wit.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you are still not quite right in the head," she said with a sly smile.

"Was I ever right in the head," he asked playfully.

"You where once," she said sadly. Mirai looked at her, smile now gone, seriousness clouded his face.

"I never asked for sanity, I don't want sanity." Mary's head snapped up and she looked at him in shock.

"Why not," she asked, "those voices can go away, you can be you without all the personalities, these pictures wont haunt your mind anymore."

"No," he said, "but then I would be…well…not me. I was who I was and I am who I am. If I where to go back to who I was would you love me still? No, life is more interesting when it is out of control, more exciting, if I'm not out of control we will never work. I rely on you to be your helpful self."

"I guess you are right in a strange kind of way. I think I would love you no matter what," she said crossing her arms now refusing to look at him.

"If I where to stay here, become a rich spoiled brat like Trunks, no voices, no insanity, no midnight heists, no rush of possibly getting caught, no craziness, would you be happy?"

"No," she said defeated, "no I don't think either of us would. Is it wrong that we strive on insanity?"

"No," he said, "it's just natural to us. You may not be insane mentally, but you have an insane personality. You need the insanity and at this point so do I. I don't think I can live like a normal person. What? You didn't think I thought this threw first?" He was eyeing her with a smile creeping back up on his face. She smiled back at him.

"I didn't think you planned that far ahead."

"I don't but there are some things that really do need some serious thinking. Like change my life and regain sanity or keep it the same face pace life threatening adventure that it has been for a long time. Be with you or leave you. Have children or don't have children. Marry you, don't marry you. Paper or plastic." He felt Mary's body thrust itself on her as she kissed him with the passion that had been building up for a long time. Mirai returned the kiss and started to remove her black coat with black feathers on the sleeve cuffs and around the bottom, her black tight t-shirt, then her choker with the red rose sitting elegantly around her neck, away with her black skirt, black knee high stockings, then ankle boots.

She pushed her hands under his white button up shirt and removed the black tie that hung in a sloppy fashion around his neck. Then removed his black faded jeans and black convert shoes and his socks. Her fingers dancing about his many piercings and tattoos littered here and there on his body.

(We are going to have to cut here and switched to animal planet so we can watch the powerful Koala Bear and see as he chews on bamboo with such dignity, his majestic slow movements, his elegant fighting ability of hiding in a tree, and his majestic roar that sounds kind of like a baby wookie)

"Dammit," cursed Bardock, "I hate when the Koala special is on. Kakarotte can't we watch something different?"

"No way, Shark week starts after this show. Then it's the worlds most deadliest animals! I want to see the snakes!"

"He's right father," agreed Raditz, "shark week is fucking bomb dot com yo!"

"What," asked Bardock now truly lost.

"When does the insect special come on," asked Gohan.

"After worlds most deadliest animals," said Raditz, "this week they are going to show the deadliness of the daddy long legs."

"Oh, I saw that episode. That is the one where they are talking about how they can't penetrate human skin."

"Oh yea, we saw that last night," said Bardock.

"I'm more interested in watching that big ass snake eat the hell out of that bird," said Goku, "I think they are going to be talking about centipedes to. Then they are probably going to talk about them again when it switches to the insect special."

"Well I don't care about centipedes," responded Bardock, "I would much rather watch that crocodile special I missed last night."

"You didn't get to watch it,' asked Gohan.

"Nope,' he said, "I watched Good Eats instead. They where making pancakes last night. Did you know that the pancake was invented by Romans. It was made of flour, milk, eggs, and Alita Dolcia?"

"No I didn't," said Raditz, "you learned that watching a kids cooking special?"

"It teaches cooking, science, and history," he said. Raditz nodded. Chichi came in from the kitchen and sat on the floor next to Goku.

"Most guys don't watch Animal Planet," she said with a smile. Goten then came bouncing in with a very upset Trunks in tow.

"What's wrong," asked Gohan not turning his head from the majestic Koala special.

"Primogen is writing a note and wont let me read it. Then Mirai got to write a bunch of stuff on it and I couldn't read even that!"

"You are to nosy sometimes," said Bardock. "I don't get why the Koala doesn't run any faster. If he ran faster he would get to the other side of the tree faster."

"Because Koala's are retarded, at least that's how Mirai explained it to me," said Trunks. Raditz snickered at the uncouth retard joke. Chichi shot him a disproving look. It's not really funny to make fun of retards or Koala's. But she had to admit, it was kinda funny.

"Can we watch something else," wined Goten.

"No," snapped Chichi, "you where not watching TV first so deal with it or go play." Goten sat down reluctantly. Trunks sat down next to his friend and the watched as the Koala continued to eat bamboo.

……………………………………………

Primogen Vegeta looked up from the ending credits of the Koala show that everyone at the Briefs was watching. He shook his head, those two would fuck each other anywhere. He didn't figure they would do it here of all places, then again, he had fucked his Bulma in her office before and that was not really an appropriate place to fuck anyone. At least they where in a bedroom.

Vegeta and King came in after training and sat down joining him. King on the livingroom chair with the foot stool pulled up to rest his weary body, and Vegeta on the ground between the two not very interested in sitting on furniture for the simple fact that he needed to lay his back flat, King kneed him pretty good in the back and it was a bit soar.

They heard Mirai singing and Mary laughing at him as they made their way into the livingroom.

"And remember when I moved in you

The holy dark was moving to

And every breath we drew was Hallelujah," he sang out swinging her about as if they where ball room dancing. Then at the same tiem with the same excitement they said 'Ooo shark week is starting," and they both sat on the couch next to Primogen. Mirai lay on two cushions with his feet about two inches from his father and Mary laying in his lap with her knees drawn up. Primogen just shook his head.

"You two couldn't wait till we got him," he snarled.

"Nope," said Mirai.

"You had to pick her," he asked agitated.

"Yes," said Mary.

"I hope you two end up having a kid after all this," he said.

"Don't say that," snapped Mary, "you'll jinx us and we will end up with a kid."

"I don't really need that," said Mirai, "poor kid will end up just like us and that is the last thing this world needs in it."

"I think our first born will act more like you," said Mary teasingly.

"Please, I don't want to think about that. What a nightmare," said Mirai.

"I think that is the first sane thing you have said sense you made that wish," said King.

"No," said Vegeta sitting up a bit, "the other day he was saying that pickles where never made to be eaten with ice cream."

"Why did you say that," asked Primogen.

"Because mom was eating pickles and ice cream the other day. It was really weird. She came up from her lab and started getting ice cream. She got chocolate and cherry then asked me if we had any pickles."

"That is weird," said King keeping eye contact with the TV.

"No what is weird is that Nappa asked her if she wanted olives with it and she called him a genius. Then he sort of looked at me and laughed a bit saying that we were probably going to get an unsuspected visiter pretty soon," said Mary.

"That is really weird," said Primogen, "I knew that woman had no taste in food but that is just….ugh."

"Have you guys noticed that she is getting bigger," asked Vegeta.

"I dunno, she seems like the same weight as before," said King, "why, you afraid your wife is getting fat?"

"He is talking about her ass and her boobs, dumbass," said Mirai, "and yes I have noticed. I desperately try not to but it's kind of hard to ignore."

"Yea," said Vegeta, "that's what I thought."

"Do you think she is pregnant," asked Primogen.

"I don't know," said Vegeta, "she hasn't had any mood swings that I know of. But she locks her self away in that lab all the time."

"Let's ask Jezebel, if she where human she would be a baby making fool by now," said Mirai sarcastically. Primogen chuckled a bit. Gismo and Matin walked in the room and sat on the floor next to the couch. "What's up guys," asked Gismo.

"Having a really paranoid conversation," said Mirai.

"Do you guys think that Bulma's pregnant," asked Mary.

"Well, May, Jezebel, and Marianna where talking in here last night talking about Bulma 'simply glowing' lately," said Matin.

"Scary," said Mirai, "I'm voting for she is pregnant. It will only be a matter of time before she gets moody and I'm just happy I won't be here for it."

"Yea, no kidding," said Primogen.

"Can I go home with you guys," asked King.

"No," said Primogen, "I already have to take that mutant grasshopper Cell, I don't need more of you."

"I have an idea," said Vegeta, "I'll ship her off to a far off place like Guatemala or Check's Republic."

"That's brilliant," said Matin, "but what are you going to do when she comes back here hunting your ass down?"

"Run and hide, kid, run and hide."

"That's really nice."

…………………………………………..

"So Bulma," said Chichi on the other side of the phone, "tell me, how far along are you?"

"What," asked Bulma.

"How far along are you," she said slower this time.

"Chichi," hissed Bulma, "how did you know?"

"Well Bardock and I where over their while Goku went to look for Vegeta and Primogen. We snuck to your window seeing you in the kitchen and I saw you making ice cream of multiple flavors then put pickles in it. Then Nappa handed you olives and you where saying how brilliant he was."

"God, you and Bardock are bad together! You guys just go around snooping everywhere for some good gossip. Okay, I don't know how far along, I'm going to the doctor after the others leave. I can't go know this place is a psycho ward with all these teenagers running around. I'll let you know but remember, it's a secret." On the other line she could hear Bardock listening in on the other phone start to choke on something.

"Sorry," he said, "chicken got stuck. So you really are pregnant."

"Called it," said Chichi.

"Yea, yea, I owe you five bucks."

"Bardock," snapped Bulma, "how long have you been on here?"

"Oh, sense she made the call. You didn't think I wasn't going to find out somehow did you? Oh I got to go Shark special is back on and it's almost over." With that there was a clicking noise and it was just Bulma and Chichi.

"Just remember that it is a secret until I'm ready to tell," said Bulma dangerously, "I'm really serious Chichi, you can't tell anyone anything."

"I won't I won't, just Bardock. You have my word."

"Fine but make sure he doesn't tell anyone either," snapped Bulma. She wasn't happy about a third party but Bardock and Chichi had become thick as thieves over the weeks that past. There was no mistaking that he was now part of the gossip circle.

…………………………………….

"So is it just me or is Bulma looking a bit…"

"Different," finished Nappa. Yamcha nodded.

"She is acting different to."

"Yea, I noticed. Are you just now noticing?"

"Hey give me a break, I don't hang around as often as you do," snapped Yamcha.

"You two don't know," asked Marianna in shock. The two looked at her

……………………

Sorry this is the cut off line!


	21. Departing

Hey sorry for the late update. I do really like this story but I do need to end it. I want to start up on Vinegar and Oil and I have started a new side story. I hope you guys like this ending, I am sorry it came so early. I am thinking of maybe continuing this but first I need to get other stuff out of the way.

Fan-to-fiction: Aw I know you didn't abandon this story. I can understand your computer failing, shit happens.

I-Love-Trunks1: Aw thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

Hope to see you two in another story soon!

Read this was a nice slow music that always reminds you of 'the good old days' it will give this chapter the affect that it should have. My choice was Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter I think.

FINAL CHAPTER!

Everyone gathered in the garden. The news of Bulma's pregnancy was the newest rumor going around. Bulma was oblivious to everyone's knowledge, as she usually tend to be. She thought it was a huge secret and she was going to let it out today! She was going to let it out before Primogen, Cell, and Mirai left. It would give them a good reason to come back and visit every once in a while. The others that came with where always more them welcome there as well. Right now they were having a going away party.

Primogen Vegeta was watching the crowd from his little corner across from Vegeta. He watched in deep interest. Mirai was catching up with his other friends, Bulma and Chichi where arguing about something, Piccolo was sitting and meditating alone as usual, Yamcha was flirting with his newest girlfriend. Krillin and 18 watched Marron, Trunks, and Goten wrestle each other giggling like a bunch of chuckle heads. Tien and Choutzu where not present but Dende was seen observing the frog that had Captain Ginyu trapped in it sense way back on Namik. Mr. Popo was serving food to Goku constantly as he and Gohan where having and eating contest. Videl and Mr. Satan watched in disgust.

Primogen looked up to the sky remembering back in his days. Before Mirai's death, before he went away for ten years. Him, Matin, Jezebel, Mirai, Gismo, Marrianna, Nikkei, and Mary use to all be so close.

It was not often Primogen would come home to a quiet house like he did now a days. The walls danced with ghosts from the past. Pictures of all of them hung on his walls and empty hallways. Secretly Primogen had missed all of them. He couldn't stand coming home without some craziness going on, wrecklessness, wild, or sometimes they just sat around and hung out with each other. He could not loose that again, not after having it back even for such a short time.

No, he wouldn't let it happen anymore. They had made his roller coaster life even more interesting and without them around it was actually really boring. Dear God it was a shock he had not killed himself yet!

He avoided one family already, he wasn't going to avoid another. Primogen had a chance to get that old family back but he knew better. He could stay, sure, but it wouldn't be home. It could never be home again, he had a whole new life, one he could not turn his back on. He liked his life now, he had new excitement everyday, not always good excitement but still it was all he could handle, it was something new everyday.

Primogen could not wait to get home.

Mirai was in a bit of a hurry to. Not because he missed his old life, but because he wanted to end this new one as quick as possible. He was still insane but he couldn't control it as well as before. The madness was taking over him and he could in no way manipulate it. The sooner mortality ended the better.

After an awesome barbeque and some good stories of 'back in the day' sorts it was finally sunset, time to go home.

Bulma stood up and looked at everyone who was leaving. "Now listen, I know you guys are all going to be happy to be home but don't forget to come visit us! I will be really pissed off if you do because the new baby is going to love you guys!" Everyone just sort of looked at Bulma. "Hello, did you hear me? I'm having another baby!" They continued to stare at her. Goku finally broke the silence.

"Wow Bulma, you're having a baby!"

"Hey, that's great," said Yamcha, trying to play along.

"Wow, that's wonderful," said Jezebel catching on. Everyone started congratulating Bulma deciding it was best just to let her believe they had no idea. Bulma beamed with pride.

Finally the visitors all got into their time machines and set off to their own time lines. "Hey Vegeta," said Mary, "do you mind if we stop for Doritos on the way?"

…………………………………………….

I'm sorry it was really short but I could not think of much. I have literally run out of ideas for this fiction. It doesn't have the ending it deserves but it will have to do.


End file.
